Broken
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Naruto's looking forward for college with Sasuke by his side but something happens. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, AU. All titles for this is based on songs. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dude Looks like a Lady

**The idea for this came from listening to Seether and Amy Lee's song Broken. So if you don't like ItaNaru, SasuNaru, or yaoi, then don't read this. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. :3**

"Um . . . Sasuke why do I have to do this?" Naruto asked unsure of himself as he stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror. Raising a blond eyebrow, he wanted to tear the clothes off his body and just parade around in his boxers.

"Do you remember that time when I brought you over for dinner and Nii-san brought his boyfriend there? He also came out that same night. Oto-san had a fit over it, remember?" Sasuke reminded with a sly smile on his usually emotionless face.

"Not really." The blond said. He just wanted his best friend waste the time so he couldn't make it to dinner with the Uchiha's family.

"Fine. You came over for dinner because Oka-san invited you and when we got ready to eat Nii-san came in. With him was a guy who was his boyfriend. At the dinner table he came out to us that he was gay and wanted us to accept him for who he is." Sasuke reminisced as he leaned his chin onto his friend's shoulder. "When he left Oto-san had a fit over it, saying that I shouldn't be like that. If so, he would disown me."

"Ah, I remember now." Naruto reassured then glared at his image in the mirror. "So why do I have to dress up like a girl? Your parents will recognize me right off the bat dattebayo."

"That's why you'll be wearing this." Sasuke answered with his hand holding up the container of cover up. Smirking, he saw his best friend glare at him from the mirror. Getting his chin off him, he walked in front of him and untwisted the container's lid off. Smirking a little more, he dabbed the cloth and started to rub it on his friend's cheeks.

"You know if we weren't stuck like this then I would kill you by now." Naruto commented as he closed his eyes with a huff.

Chuckling a little, Sasuke shook his head. "Actually you'll have you blame our parents for it. Our mothers knew each other so it would hard to do that."

Rolling his eyes behind his eyelids, Naruto stared at the darkness as he felt the soft cloth gliding across his tanned skin. Opening his eyes, he stared down at the pale teen that was his best friend and a little more as he put the closed container down.

"Ready?" Sasuke inquired with a little snort coming out. It was too funny for him that his best friend and boyfriend would dress up like a girl for him.

"You know you could have got a real girl to go with you but no! It has to be me." Naruto complained with a twitch to his eyelid.

"Then you would be jealous of her because she spends the time you'll be missing out with me." Sasuke replied as he grabbed his hoodie and held the door for his drag queen boyfriend. Grabbing the car keys, he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Following his boyfriend, Sasuke grabbed his hand and heard a growl from him. He wasn't going to get off the hook that easy this time. He'll have to repay him with a lifetime supply of ramen for this favor.

Naruto got into the passenger seat and cross his arms. To top it off he had to wear the fake nails and paint his toe nails just so the family wouldn't recognize him. How would anyone recognize him by his hands and toes? He wanted to know that but Sasuke wouldn't answer that stupid question.

He remained silent as his love drove to the rural community where his family was. When he spotted the driveway, he pulled in, seeing his older brother's car sitting there. This was going to be pretty interesting dinner, he knew that was a fact.

Getting out of the car, Naruto continued to glare as he marched over to his friend. He was going to give him hell and pay back when they got home. He didn't want to wear the dress but women's pants are form fitting. He wouldn't be able to breathe in it. So he had to go with the dress. Rolling his eyes once more, he followed his friend to the door where he could see the family cat in the window.

Opening the door, Sasuke let his beloved in first before walking in himself. Closing the door, he noticed the calico sitting on the floor, looking at them for some attention.

"Ichijo did you miss me?" Sasuke opened up to the cat, picking the feline up and stroking its chin.

Naruto shook his head and walked away. He wasn't a cat person and that cat knew it. It made his life hell when he came for dinner or to spend the night when they were younger. Back then, Itachi was always studying and doing stuff that wasn't normal for a teen his age.

"Oh Sasuke." Mikoto called out, poking her head to see who entered. Walking up, she hugged her son then turned her attention to their other guest. "And whose this?"

"This is Naruko." Sasuke introduced as his mother bowed.

"Nice to meet you Naruko. Dinner will be ready shortly." She explained as she started to the kitchen again. Stopping with her foot in the air, she turned around. "If you can't tell Itachi's here. He brought his new boyfriend . . . again. They're in the den with your father playing shogi."

Nodding, they went off in the direction to the den, hearing the distant slapping of wood on wood. When they entered the room, they could tell that Fugaku was getting impatient with the game as Itachi's new fling was leaning over to watch.

Glancing up quickly, Itachi returned to the game then moved a piece. "Well look who it is. So how have you been otouto-san?"

"This is the last time I'm telling you. I'm not little anymore. Sure I'm only ten centimeters shorter then you but that doesn't matter. I've been a teen for a while now." Sasuke blurted out as he glared at the long-haired Uchiha.

Shrugging, Naruto walked over and watched the game that was going on between the two men.

"That is checkmate Oto-san." Itachi broke the silence and a little of his father's pride as he leaned back. Feeling his lover's arms hug him, he turned his attention to the new guest in the room. "So who is this? Finally got a girlfriend?"

"What does it look like?"

"Some girl that you grabbed to make us think you are seeing someone. I can see you doing that otouto-san." Itachi sighed with a shrug. Getting up from his seat, he walked away with his lover following him like a lost puppy. Glancing over at the woman in the room, he could tell that it was really Naruto. He could spot that face almost anywhere.

"Your Madara-oji is going to be joining us also." Fugaku announced before leaving the room to get ready.

Sighing, Naruto walked away and out of the room for some place new. He never really been in the kitchen before since Sasuke's mother was a busy bee in it with help from others. As he plopped himself on a chair, he stared out the window until dinner was ready. He wasn't in the mood to talk or it might give him away. Better yet, he would yell at his best friend and boyfriend for making him dress like this.

**So I hope you liked the first chapter. It seemed pretty slow going to me but that usually how it goes. Tell me if you liked it or not by reviewing. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Stranger to the Rain

**Its Saturday when I wrote this! I felt like being random. So please enjoy this next chapter.**

**itachisgurl93: thank you so much for being the first reviewer. I love reading reviews like yours that make me keep going. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and keep on reviewing. :)**

Naruto stared at nothing as he listened to the teacher ramble on about something stupid. He hated art class but he had to go through it for a credit. Looking away from the open window, he saw his teacher, Akasuna-sensei, showing off different pictures of their next project. Hopefully he gave them enjoy time to finish it.

It's been four years since he last saw his boyfriend's parents. Since then, they were found murdered with Madara being the top suspect in Sasuke's eyes. The reason was because he wanted the family business but the police couldn't prove that he did it. They did everything, including use Ibiki to get information from him with no success.

Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, he tried to pay attention to the teacher with still no use. He was worried about Sasuke since the murder. He became distant then what he use to be. He noticed it the day that they found out about it. Lowering his gaze, he could almost feel the cold stare that he got when he asked what was the matter.

When the bell rang, it was a relief to Naruto since lunch was their next stop. Walking out the room, he could feel his sensei's glare since he pulled a prank on him. He made the paint explode on him when he opened the containers a few months back. Getting into the hallway, he saw Kiba running down the hall toward his locker so he could get some food before the line got to long.

"Hello Uzumaki." A voice greeted Naruto as he walked down the hall toward his locker to drop off his art notebook and pick up his chemistry notebook and textbook. Looking over, he saw the shorter Gaara walking beside him with his arm full of books from his classes.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto greeted the auburn haired teen that was in his graduating class. Looking up ahead, he saw his ebony haired boyfriend waiting at his locker. He wanted to get rid of the emotionless stare from his boyfriend but couldn't. Stopping at his locker, he watched Gaara walk away toward his.

"So how was art?" Sasuke inquired as he leaned against someone else's locker which normally piss someone off. Since it was him, people didn't try to piss him off since he took out Lee last year for getting on his nerves during PE.

"Boring like always. Akasuna-sensei needs to get more interesting or I'm going to do that for him." Naruto replied as he unlocked the locker and opened the door. Stuffing his book in, he pulled out two more. Sighing, he complained. "I don't want to even go to chemistry."

"We have it together so you don't have to complain." Sasuke reminded as he closed the door and put the lock together.

Leaning against his locker, he stared at the window that was behind him, seeing what he wanted to do. Run free and not have to worry about school work. Sighing, he shook his head and readjusted his hold on the books.

"If you have art so much, how about you trade with me? I'll give you Spanish any day. I don't want to put up with Ino and Sakura because they always-"

"Fight over you. They do it every day it seems like." Naruto finished as he pushed himself off the locker and started toward the lunch room. They always were late for lunch but never got in trouble because of the monitor was to busy arguing with the biology teacher, Hoshigaki-sensei.

Sasuke took longer strides to catch up to his boyfriend, taking his free hand into his own. Seeing him look over, he smirked a little before it fell into the thin line again. It seemed like every day he was reliving that nightmare of finding out his parents were murdered when he walked into their room. It was unusual for them to be late for work but he found out why. While they were sleeping – what the investigators said – the assailant came in and stabbed them both in the heart. Neither one of them made a noise when they were stabbed and dying.

Then he had to go through questioning to get everyone to stop thinking he might be a suspect. By that time, someone contacted Itachi and he showed up disheveled by the news. His normally pulled back hair that wasn't in his face – minus his bangs – was a mess like he just got out of bed. His pale face had a trail left by tears where he was battling with knowing what happened to his parents. His eyes were swollen and red from the tears also.

Shaking his head, he got the thoughts out of his mind as he heard the familiar yelling coming from the lunchroom where Gai-sensei and Hoshigaki-sensei were arguing about something. It started when they were freshmen, and Hoshigaki-sensei was new that year. He was introduced to everyone, including Gai-sensei, and he completely forgot his name. It continued ever since.

Stopping, he pulled Naruto to the wall. Pulling him closer, he kissed his lips quickly. Leaning his head against the wall, he watched the blush color his love's tanned face. "Let's get something to eat before Kiba and the others go get seconds."

Nodding, Naruto looked down at the tiled floor as he continued to blush from the intimate touch by his love. Peeking up, he saw Gai-sensei sitting where he usually sat with Hoshigaki-sensei standing over him with his hands planted on the table. From the look of things, it was going to get interesting between the two today. Holding his head up, he followed his love where they usually sat with Hinata Gaara, and Sai.

"What took you guys?" Sai asked with that fake smile on his face.

Glaring, Sasuke flopped down and turned around to keep an eye on his two teachers. He knew that Tsunade-sensei – the principal – wouldn't enjoy the fact that two of her teachers were fighting. Tearing his gaze off them, he saw Naruto push his stuff into the center of the round table where everyone else's stuff was at.

"What's for lunch?" Naruto questioned as he laid his chin on the table, his chair pushed out in everyone's walk way.

"Rice with chicken, slushie, milk, corn, oranges, apples, and other stuff. Of course they still have subs." Hinata answered confidently which wasn't normal for her. Usually she was stuttering because Naruto was there. She's had a crush on the blond since grade school but couldn't tell her feelings for him. But, she was dating Gaara at the moment.

"Yummy." Naruto commented with fake happiness as he laid his head down on the table. "I wish today was Friday."

"It is Dobe." Sasuke blurted as he leaned back in the chair to look at the ceiling.

"How can you forget something like that dickless?" Sai asked with a tilt of his head.

Sitting up, Sasuke glared at the paler teen. He hated him because of the fact that he calls Naruto that but he never had any respect for anyone but Danzo, the janitor. He was pretty convinced that he was going to try to kill Tsunade for the title of principal. It was a weird way of doing it, he thought. "Want to say that again?"

"He's dickless because he isn't seeing a girl or can't stand up for himself." Sai said as he looked over at the Uchiha.

Balling his hand, he pulled it back. When he was throwing his fist at the teen, he saw the tanned hand of his boyfriend hit Sai in his chin, pushing him and the chair back. Looking over, he couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

"Call me that again and you'll be the one that's dickless." Naruto hissed as he got back into his seat and fixed his orange jacket.

Blinking, Sasuke stared at the blue-eyed teen then back at the recovering ebony haired one. He couldn't believe it. Sitting down, he looked at the line to see where it should be when they hop it. Getting up, he grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled him over. Seeing Gaara help Hinata up, they got in line as everyone that passed Sai looked at him. Served him right.

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke grabbed his phone and opened it. There were a couple of texts from his brother. One said for him to have a good day at school and the other, there were leftovers of lunch in the fridge for him to have for dinner. Sighing, he closed his phone and put it back.

"Itachi again?" Naruto asked as he looked at the annoyed look on his face.

"You got it." Sasuke answered, grabbing four trays and handing three down to Naruto. He couldn't stand his brother now like he could when he was younger. Sure he still loves his brother but it was because his brother was barely around. Sasuke has the entire house with Ichijo, Madara, and the help. His brother, lucky ass that he was, has an apartment in the city and doesn't have to put up with Madara's nonsense.

Grabbing the rice and chicken, he saw his love put a regular milk on his tray before he went down the line for anything else he wanted. Waiting for everyone that was in front of him go, he felt Naruto rest his chin on his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do when you get home?" Naruto asked as he moved behind his lover toward the machine where they paid for their lunches.

"Lock myself in my room, try to ignore Madara-oji and do my homework." Sasuke answered. It was the same thing every day unless his uncle had to do something that wasn't in the house. It was rare that he did that.

"How about you go to Itachi's?" Naruto suggested as he watched his beloved punch in his number then wait for him to do his. As his finger pushed the buttons, Naruto saw the irritation Sasuke got when he had to think or even hear his older brother's name.

"Why would I go there when he'll just have a new fling there? I don't want to hear his sex life." Sasuke answered as he walked out of the smaller room with Naruto following behind him.

"True." Naruto finished as he sat down where he was, waiting for his two friends and stalker.

While they ate, they kept glancing over at the two bickering teachers. They wanted something exciting to happen between the two. This was their last year of high school so they wouldn't see them anymore. The first one done was Naruto since he seems to inhale everything that is edible.

Looking over, he saw the irritation grow on the azure skinned man that was the biology teacher. "I think Hoshigaki-sensei is gonna snap today."

"Hope so. We need to see something interesting." Sasuke commented before taking a drink of his milk.

"I-I hope not." Hinata piped in and going back to her regular speech.

Gaara shook his head. He had his hopes up that she was getting better but it looks like she wasn't. Taking the last bite of his apple, he put the leftover down on his tray before taking all the trash that was on hers and putting it on his. Taking both trays up, he left the others there. When he came back, he saw the first punch fly from Hoshigaki-sensei.

"Looks like Uzumaki was right." Gaara said before falling silent.

Everyone's head turned toward the commotions that was going on by the two teachers. Some shook their heads while others just stared.

"Tsunade-sensei is gonna get their asses." Naruto heard Kiba comment from a nearby table. He was right about that.

As if on cue, the long-haired principal stormed out of the office and got into the middle of the scuffle. Grabbing a hold of Hoshigaki-sensei's shirt, she yanked him away and threw him to the other side of the room. With a glare in her hazel eyes, she looked at both men. "Both of you in my office now!"

The students that were in the room fell silent, not wanting to get yelled at by the hot-tempered woman. Once she dragged both men into her room, everyone started to talk again with the bell interrupting them.

"See ya." Everyone at the table said before splitting off into their next classes. Naruto walked beside Sasuke as they walked into their chemistry class where their sensei, Deidara, was finishing up his own lunch.

"You know I can't wait until I graduate." Sasuke blurted out with his eyelid twitching in annoyance.

"Why?" Naruto inquired.

"So I don't have my teachers telling my brother everything I do in their classes because they know him somehow. Hoshigaki-sensei was my brother's teacher, along with Akasuna. Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu know him because they went through school with him. Kakuzu was his baseball coach who is now the PE teacher." Sasuke said as he put his books down on the table.

As the bell rang, they sat down with Deidara-sensei putting his trash in the bin. Then he started his own rambling about the Lewis Structures of the elements.

Naruto zoned out with his hand writing down the notes that he was taking as he stared out the window. He wondered how his parents were doing. He barely got to see them because his father was working in a different country for a company while his mother was touring around the country for a campaign against date rape. He was stuck on his own so he usually had Sasuke come over.

As he stared out the window, he saw the clouds roll in and the rain just pour down as the seventh period class dwindled down. When the bell rang, he followed everyone else and stop at his locker. Sasuke stopped with him, kissing him once more then went off toward his. Putting his chemistry books back, he grabbed his algebra and English homework then went to the library for study hall.

Sitting down on the sofa that they had by the windows, he saw the rain still pouring down as his hand went into his pocket. Pulling out his ipod that had an orange skin on it, he shook his head. Looks like he was walking in the rain. Putting in the earbuds, he turned the portable music player on and continued to listen to An Café's _Maple Gunman_. Laying his head back, he sighed.

Setting his books down next to him, he continued to listen to the music before he looked down and went to work on his algebra homework. It was really easy since Sasuke showed him how to do it last week when he was over. Since he took the class a year before. As he worked on a problem, he looked out the window for any hope that the rain would let up or stop.

Nothing came.

"I hate rain." Naruto commented to himself as he wrote down his answer.

"Who doesn't?" Shikamaru added in as he sat in the chair with his head laying back. With his eyes closed, he waited for his slumber to come.

Naruto looked at the lazy teen then back to his problems. He wondered why he didn't graduate early. Wait, he knew why. He wasn't motivated enough to do it. As he continued to work on his homework in some hope of going home without any, he went to his English with ten minutes left of the relaxation.

"Come on." Naruto mumbled to himself with more then five questions left on the packet.

When the bell rang, he growled to himself and looked behind him. The drizzle continued with him rolling his azure eyes. Walking out of the room, he saw Sasuke waiting for him by the Biology door. Hoshigaki-sensei was on the other side, making sure everyone was going home okay even if he had a red mark on his forehead from where Tsunade was lecturing them.

Feeling his hand be taken by the Uchiha. He smirked to himself.

"I take it Madara-san is picking you up?" Naruto asked.

"You got it again." Sasuke sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his own ipod. Putting in one earbud, he turned on the music. When he got in the car, he was going to put in the other and blare it. He wasn't going to put up with his uncle today.

Nodding, they stopped in the cafeteria and hugged each other. Naruto pecked his beloved's lips then saw him run out into the rain where the classic challenger was waiting for him.

As people disappeared, he saw some of the teachers walk around in the cafeteria. Sighing, he put the hood up on his jacket and walked out into the rain, holding his school bag under the jacket. He hated this rain because he had no way other then foot to get home.

"I should invest in a stinkin' umbrella. When do I have to go to the store again? When I do, I'm picking one up. This is ridiculous." Naruto muttered to himself as he jogged down the sidewalk to where his place was located to.

Walking down the street, he heard a honk then a car slow down beside him. Looking over, he stared at the familiar face that was in the driver seat.

"I thought that was you Naruto. Get in so you don't get soaked to the bone." The person called as the window rolled down.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the college student. What was Itachi doing here? Stopping in his tracks, he saw the blood red car come to a stop. Shrugging, he opened the passenger's door and got in. Feeling the warmth hit him, he wanted to lean back but his back was wet.

He buckled up and watched as Itachi glanced over his shoulder and got back on the street. _Hey there Delilah_ by Plain White T's was on the radio.

"Did they just let out?" Itachi questioned as he glanced over at the blond teen.

"Yeah. I was hoping this rain would stop before they did." Naruto answered.

"They did say that a storm or rain would hit by now. So you got out of luck on that." Itachi said with a shrug. "So how's my otouto-san doing?"

"The same in all his classes. He has better grades then I do and he has to tutor me." Naruto revealed as he watched the wipers go across the windshield.

"That's Sasuke for you. Do you still live in the same place?" Itachi asked at the end as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah." Naruto answered, letting the silence regain with _Diary _by Tony Coury started on the radio. "I thought you liked country."

"I still do but I also listen to pop now." Itachi replied as he pushed his foot on the pedal after the light turned green. Flicking his finger, he turned on his turn signal and went onto the road that had Naruto's house. "So how are you and Sasuke getting along?"

"Fine." Naruto answered as the car came to a stop. Grabbing his bag and getting his key out. He started to open the door.

"If you want to get away with Sasuke some time, just ask. I know that you guys are dating. It's pretty obvious." Itachi blurted out with a smile.

"Ho-how did you know? How long?" Naruto's voice raised as he asked the two questions in a dumbfounded way.

"I've known since that time he had you dress up in drag for dinner." Itachi said, bringing up that dreaded day for the teen.

Glaring through the windshield, Naruto opened the door and slammed the door behind him. He hated that day and it was still burned into his memory. As he walked up the steps, he glanced back to see a wave from the Uchiha and the car drive away. Putting the key into the door he felt his phone go off. He growled in annoyance; wanting to get inside the house.

Once inside, he was greeted by his pet fox that was related to the one they saved. The one they had was the original's great-grandchild. Setting his bag down, he stroked the orange fur as his mind wondered one thing – why was Itachi there when he was walking home? He was supposed to be in college for law.

**So how was this chapter? I hope it wasn't boring and that there was enough SasuNaru fluff. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raining on our Love

**My muses really like this story. I can tell from the way I have ideas coming. So thank my muses. *Shows a picture of all three muses***

Itachi stared out the windshield as the wipers took off the pouring rain. He enjoyed the rain because it helped him sleep at night and it relaxed him. Glancing over, he saw the familiar orange that stood out in the dreary day. It had to be Naruto. He was the only one that would wear orange. Turning the steering wheel and glancing in the mirrors and ahead of him, he pulled over to the side of the street with a honk.

Watching the blond hair that was covered by the hoodie, he saw surprise get written on the tanned face of his brother's friend. He wanted to smirk but resisted the urge to as he rolled down his window.

"I thought that was you Naruto. Get in so you don't get soaked to the bone." He called out, his other hand turning down the music a bit. He watched the pale colored eyebrow raise as his foot pushed down on the brake pedal.

He could see the irritation in the azure eyes of his family friend as he ran around the car and hopped in on the passenger side. Rolling his window up, he turned up the warm air for the blond's sake. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto buckle up. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder and got back on the street. Smirking a little, he heard one of his favorite songs play, _Hey there Delilah_ by Plain White T's.

Glancing at the blond, orange clothed teen, he asked, "Did they just let out?"

He wanted to chuckle as Naruto jumped a little at the sudden question but he also ignored that urge.

"Yeah. I was hoping this rain would stop before they did." The sapphire eyed teen answered with that carefree smile.

"They did say that a storm or rain would hit by now. So you got out of luck on that." The Uchiha said with a shrug as his eyes stayed on the road. "So how's my otouto-san doing?"

"The same in all his classes. He has better grades then I do and he has to tutor me." Naruto answered.

He smirked to himself. It's been the same since you guys met at grade school. You haven't changed a bit Naruto.

"That's Sasuke for you. Do you still live in the same place?" He asked as his foot pressed down on the brake pedal to stop at a red light.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as Itachi glanced over at him. He could see the orange finally drying but it was going to change when he had to go back out into the rain. "I thought you like country."

"I still do but I also listen to pop now." He replied as his foot changed from the brake to the accelerator when he saw the light change. As he drove a little ways down the road, he flicked his finger up, turning the turn signal on and turning onto the road that had his brother's friend house. "So how are you and Sasuke getting along?"

"Fine." Naruto responded as Itachi slowed the car down to a stop.

"If you want to get away with Sasuke some time, just ask. I know that you guys are dating. It's pretty obvious." Itachi blurted out with a smile on his pale face. He wanted to get it off his shoulder because it was really funny at how Sasuke tried to keep their father from disowning him.

From the look on the tanned face, it was the answer he was looking for. He heard Naruto's voice raise as he stared at him dumbfounded. "Ho-how did you know? How long?"

He really wanted to laugh at how Naruto was looking like. "I've known since that time he had you dress up in drag for dinner."

It looked to be a sore spot for the senior in highschool as he opened the door and slammed it. Shaking his head, Itachi watched Naruto get to the door and glanced behind him. Waving, he went down the street and turned up the music. Pearl Jam's _Last Kiss_ came on as he looked around and went on his way to the part of town where his apartment was.

Stopping at a light, he pulled out his phone and saw a text from his new lover boy and his uncle. His mood diminished at the sight of his uncle's name on his phone. What did he want this thing? Probably dealing with Sasuke locking himself in his room and not coming out. Shaking his head, he glanced up and saw the light turn green.

With a flick of his wrist, he tossed his phone down on the passenger seat. Heading off the road that he was on, he turned on another to hear his phone vibrate in the seat. Glancing over once more, he saw that his uncle was calling him.

"Damn it Madara-oji." He cursed as he pulled to the side of the road. He was enjoying hearing _Raining on our Love_ by Shania Twain. It better be good that he was calling him.

Grabbing his phone, he put it to his ear as he pushed the send button. "What is it?"

"Get a hold of your brother and tell him to unlock his door. I need to show him something and he won't do anything but blare his goddamn rock music." Madara wanted to scream into the phone but kept his voice down.

"I've told you how many times before. I've lost track of how many times. He doesn't like you; you should get that through your thick skull Madara-oji. Now stop turning to me for these type of problems because I'm not his legal guardian. You are." Itachi reminded as he wanted to head over there and scream at his uncle. He hated that man from the day he could speak or maybe even longer. He didn't like the vibes that he got from the man.

He was his father's brother but he didn't want to be stuck in the same room as him.

Before his relation could say anything, he pushed the end button and closed his phone. Glancing over his shoulder again, he went back on the road, ignoring the vibrating phone that was in the seat next to him.

Pulling into the garage that was a part of the apartment complex, he sighed to himself. "Just when Sugarland is one."

Shaking his head, he turned the car off, grabbed the things he had in the backseat and locked the car up. With his phone in his pocket, he made his way to the stairs and went up them. Blinking, he stared at the window that had a cascade of water going down it, telling him the drizzle won't let up anytime soon. At least he was done with his classes for the day.

Reaching the floor he needed, he pulled out the key he needed – with a bag under his arm – he reached and unlocked the door. Pushing it open after turning the knob, he walked in and took his shoes off. He could hear the soap opera going on in his next door neighbor – Konan's. Setting his stuff down on the table, he turned a light on and looked around.

"He's not back yet." Itachi pointed out as he walked across the living room and into the kitchen. Looking around, his ebony eyes caught the sight of a note.

I'll be back in a few. Got a call from the hospital. They're short handed again.

"When aren't they?" Itachi asked as his hand crumbled the note up and tossed it into the trash. Walking out of the room, the Uchiha flopped down on the couch, reaching over and grabbing the remote. The homework can wait until later. He didn't want to do anything but relax after going to school and getting that news. Reaching into his pocket, he tossed his phone on the table before moving his bags to the floor and laying down.

"Oka-san, Oto-san what happened? Sasuke isn't the same any more and I can't find the person that you guys want me to find." Itachi muttered to himself as he pulled a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. Hearing the rain pound down on the window, he closed his eyes.

He would have to break up with this current fling because he wasn't there anymore because of his job. He wanted to know who was made for him. Maybe he didn't have someone like that; like the way his mother talked when they were younger.

Opening his eyes, the older brother stared at the television screen that had an animated movie playing. Shaking his head and feeling his ebony bangs hitting the side of his face, he rolled his body around and stared at the back of the couch. Closing his eyes once more, Itachi let the darkness of his subconscious take over.

"Sasuke keep Naruto happy." The college student muttered to himself before falling silent for his nap.

**Pretty slow. Sorry. But please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Land of Confusion

**If you can't tell, the titles for the chapters are actual song titles. I thought it would be perfect since this fanfic was started by a song. So enjoy!**

**Culut-Camia: Gracias! I understand how you feel because I don't speak Spanish but thank you for reading. I'm happy you like it. :)**

**itachigurl93: Thank you for another review. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Dementia-notAhumanBeing: It's Sasuke. What do you expect?**

**narutogirl103: Thank you for the review.**

Heading into the nightmare was a better term for it, Sasuke thought when he opened the door and got into the car that his uncle cherished. Grabbing the earbud he tucked under his shirt, he put it into his ear and turned up the volume. He could feel the shaking his uncle was giving him to get his attention.

Turning his gaze out the window that had rain running over it. He sighed to himself. He hated his family now. All they did was fight over who was going to be president over the shipping company that his father had when he was murdered. Feeling a shiver, he hated that word.

His father told him that if anything happened to him and their mother, the company would belong to him and Itachi. Since Itachi was older, he would be running it whether people liked it or not. He was fit to do the job instead of their uncle or anyone else that was corrupt.

Hearing _Make Love_ by Big Bang came onto his ipod, he skipped it. He wasn't in the mood to hear the song; Naruto wasn't around for him to lip sing to it. If his uncle wasn't in the car then he would have laughed at the memory of them trying to do that with other songs that were in a different language.

Watching the car come to a stop and seeing the familiar open land, he got out of the car and into the house without a glance to his uncle. Sasuke opened the door to see Ichijo on his bed and purring up a storm. As The Killers came on, he paused it and plugged his ipod into the stereo Naruto got him – an orange one at that – and turned it up the max for_ When you were young_ to play out. He had English and Pre calculus to do before he could screw time off with the computer.

"Ichijo, what are we gonna do?" He asked the pet feline as she rolled around on the bed that had ebony sheets and comforters. Reaching over, the young Uchiha stroked the multicolor fur as the cat stopped rolling around and let its master rub its stomach.

Smirking, Sasuke went and started on his homework as he felt the cat crawl up on his lap. Reaching down, he rubbed her chin and felt the motor start as he finished up the work in his English. Going to his math, he felt his phone vibrate on the desk. Grabbing it, the young Uchiha flipped it open to see his uncle's name written on the text.

_Unlock the door!_

Staring at it, he shook his head and shut the phone. He wasn't putting up with his uncle like he said. Turning his attention back to the problem, he heard his phone go off again. And again. Glaring at the mechanical pencil that was in his hand, Sasuke was on the last straw with his uncle.

"Oto-san why does he have to be your brother?" Sasuke asked himself, wishing that his passed father would answer him. With the homework done in record time, to him anyway, he put it away in his school bag. Turning his laptop on, Sasuke picked up his phone again, seeing the two messages his uncle left. "Maybe we should have kicked you out. I rather put up with Itachi going lovey dovey."

Once the computer loaded what it needed to do, Sasuke clicked on the icon for internet and went to his email where he found a message waiting for him from Naruto. A smile threatened to come out when he saw the picture of his pet fox – Kyuubi – curled up in a blanket with only its black nose poking out. Flipping through the music he had on his music player, he let Breaking Benjamin's _What Lies Beneath_ start to play.

His phone went off once again, making him want to grind his teeth until they break. Grabbing it off his desk, he opened the phone and stared. It wasn't who he thought it would be. It was Naruto.

_Ur bro just gave me a ride home._

He blinked repeatedly at the news. What was Itachi doing there? He replied and put his phone down as he felt his stomach gurgle at him for something to eat. Glancing down at it, he got off where he sat and went to his door, the music still playing loud.

Unlocking and opening the door, his face was met with a magazine he didn't want to see. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I like playboy!"

"Sasuke you're going to give up Naruto or whoever you're seeing. In order to get an heir to take over the company, you have to have kids. I know that won't be happening with Itachi since the last time I was in the same room as him he threatened to stab me." Madara explained which he didn't have to do.

Grabbing the explicit magazine, Sasuke tried to crumble it up and threw it down the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen. He was in the mood for chili that the chef made; in other words he was in a tomato mood again. The high school student could hear his relation follow him into the room as he went to get a bowl and dipped out some. Putting it into the microwave, he turned to keep an eye on his uncle.

Madara was trying to smooth out the magazine that his oi tried to destroy. "I mean it Sasuke. You have to get a girl pregnant in order to have the business succeed."

"Does it look like I give a shit about what you want?" Sasuke inquired as he glared at the long-haired man. Hearing the ding, Sasuke pulled out the bowl, went to the fridge and got the cheese. Dumping some on, he returned it and walked out of the room. Stirring it in, the senior could hear _Down with the Sickness_ by Disturbed play from his room, slamming the door in his uncle's face.

Smiling to himself, he walked back to the desk to eat his dinner. Picking up his phone once more. He saw two messages – one from Naruto and another from his brother. Opening his love's first, he smiled.

_It surprised me! But I got home ok._

Replying to it, he opened his brother's soon after.

_Sasuke I no this is hard but listen 2 oji 4 once. Ill figure out how 2 get rid of him._

You better, Sasuke thought as he replied to his brother then took a bite out of his food.

"Well Ichijo, what should I do?" He asked the cat as it laid asleep on his bed. Sticking his tongue out at it, he took another bite with cheese dangling out of his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Naruto but his uncle was right on that. Naruto couldn't have kids only women can. Sighing, he was confused. Taking two bites of his food, he went to a site which had six word memoirs that he enjoyed reading.

Most of them were talking about love and stuff like that. Before long, his chili was gone and he was bored out of his mind. He knew what he was going to do before they graduated in two months: make Naruto his.

Oi: Nephew

**Poor Sasuke. *tries patting his shoulder* please review. I like reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seventeen Forever

"Kyuubi!" Naruto hollered for the pet fox that was laying asleep in his favorite blanket. Poking his head out, he stared at the black nose that was still poking out of the blanket with a shake of his head. He thought he was bad about wanting to sleep. Strolling over, Naruto shook his pet from its slumber. "Your dinner is ready."

His answer was a yawn that showed all the white teeth that could pierce flesh. With a stretch, the fox lifted its body up and stretched its back before walking into the kitchen.

Shaking his head, he knew that his pet and he were complete opposites at times. He rarely took naps while his fox took them almost every day. Walking into the kitchen again, he was still steaming over the fact that his boyfriend's brother brought up that pathetic time that he dressed in drag. Sitting down at the island, Naruto grabbed some noodles with his chop sticks and started to eat them.

He should tell Sasuke about what his brother knows but he decided against it. His Uchiha had too much on his plate with his uncle and the company. Taking another bite of the ramen noodles, Naruto glanced down at his fox to see it chowing down on the dog food that he mixed with ramen broth. They agreed on some things.

"You know something Kyuubi; next year I'm going off to college and I won't be able to see Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, and the others. That sucks." Naruto blurted out, feeling the confused gaze his fox was giving him. Smirking, he took another long string of noodles into his mouth.

Hearing his phone going off – _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup – in the other room, he shrugged. He can get it later. He already told Sasuke about his brother picking him up and taking him home. It beats walking in the rain. Glancing out the window that was in the room, he sighed. It wasn't going to let up.

Drinking the kinda hot broth, Naruto set the bowl down to see his fox leaving the room and going back to where it was curled up at before. Glaring at it, he got out of his seat and put the bowl in the sink. "Gez I don't get a thank you whip of the tail?"

His orange fox flicked its tail in the air before burying its nose into the blanket and covering its body. Walking into the living room, Naruto picked his phone up and saw Sasuke's name written under the opening envelope. Opening it, he stared at it slightly confused.

_How bout we go someplace for spring break?_

What was he talking about? Naruto thought as he replied with the same thing. Sure they were wondering what they were going to do next week since school wasn't in session. Everyone was excited over it; including him because he was looking forward to doing things with Sasuke.

Hearing his phone go off again, he opened it and stared at the words that was on the screen.

_How bout it? We could go wit Hinata and Gaara to the beach. Unless u have a better idea._

He replied, thinking that was a good idea and ran off to find the little phone book he had when he was in grade school. Flipping through the pages, he found Itachi's number, hoping it was still the same. Putting the number in, he sent a text to it.

_Hey Ita, its Naruto. Is tht offer still good?_

Pushing send, he set his phone down and collapsed onto the chair that his father would sleep in when he wasn't on a business trip. He missed his parents and wished they worked locally like his friends' parents did. Rolling his eyes, he knew he would be bored and annoyed with that.

Hearing his phone, he grabbed it and stared at the answer he was waiting for.

_What is it Naruto? Anywhere u want 2 take Otouto-san and anyone else._

_Weasel_

Smirking a little, he sent back that he was wanting to take Gaara, Hinata and Sasuke to a beach for this year's spring break.

The next reply he received was an okay. Closing his phone, he laid his head back into the plush cushion and sighed. At least his boyfriend's sibling wasn't annoying like Hanabi was but he heard that from Gaara. The last time he saw her was when he was attending Hinata's birthday party last year.

He wanted to run out and tell Sasuke the news but it was going to be a surprise for him but he'll tell Gaara. This was his last spring break before heading off to college so he'll have to make the best of it. He knew he was going to have fun if Sasuke was there.

He sent a text to Gaara, telling him what was going on. No reply from him which wasn't a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Speechless

Itachi was aroused by the sound of his phone vibrating on the table. Glaring at the moving phone with one eye, he reached over and picked it up from where it was. Flipping it open, he sat up and stared at it.

_Hey Ita, its Naruto. Is tht offer still good?_

Raising an ebony eyebrow at the slightly blurred words, Itachi grabbed his glasses and put them on. Seeing the words clearly, he was still surprised at the fact that Naruto texted him. He thought he never gave his number to him unless Sasuke did just in case he forgot his phone at the country home.

_What is it Naruto? Anywhere u want 2 take Otouto-san and anyone else._

_Weasel_

Tossing the blanket around his shoulders, Itachi got up from where he fell asleep and walked into the kitchen for something to drink. Opening the refrigerator, he peered in to find nothing but milk, orange juice, sugar free fruit punch that he made last night and leftovers. Grabbing the pitcher of the fruit punch, he set it on the counter then went for his cup that he used that morning. Finding it on the table, the older Uchiha strolled back into the kitchen to fill the glass with ice and juice.

Putting the pitcher back, Itachi walked back into the living room and opened his phone to see a reply from Naruto.

_I just want 2 take Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara to the beach for spring break._

Itachi sent a short okay back to him before closing his phone. Staring at the credits of an unknown movie, he caught the sound of the door opening and closing with the sound of shuffling feet. Looking over, his gaze caught sight of his lover as he kicked off his shoes and walked in with his uniform still on.

"Hey Ita." His lover called with a smile but he wasn't smiling.

Casting his gaze to his lap, he knew he had to do something about this. He barely saw his love anymore because of his job. They've tried to go on dates but his boyfriend always got a call from the hospital. He hated it.

"What's wrong?" His lover asked as he sat down next to the Uchiha. Putting his hand to the pale forehead of the Uchiha, he tilted his head. "You don't have a fever so what's up?"

"I think you should pack up and leave." Itachi said softly, wishing he wasn't saying the words but he had to. It didn't feel like they were dating anymore.

"Huh? Are you . . . are you joking Ita?" His love asked in disbelief at the words that came from the pale lips.

"No I'm not. Just get out. Take your crap and get the hell out of my apartment." Itachi said, his gaze still on his covered lap. Pulling the blanket closer, he felt his ex get off the couch and storm around the apartment. He kept all his things in his study so he didn't have to worry about his ex taking anything.

After what seemed like an eternity to the Uchiha, he heard the door slam with a curse but he ignored the words. Closing his eyes, he stared up at the television screen to see another movie coming on – Priest. Grabbing the remote, he turned it to the usual channel he had it on, the news.

As they did the usual by telling the news of the capital, Itachi got up again and got his laptop to find a beach that his brother and friends could stay at for most of the week. Glancing up from the glowing screen, Itachi saw the weather come on before he searched the beaches that could be private. He wasn't afraid to give money out so his brother and family friend could have a moment together. He found one finally and had it booked that same day. Smirking, he printed out the instructions but shrugged. He might as well join them to make sure there were no drugs or alcohol.

It would surprise Sasuke but Itachi lived for that at times. Putting his laptop on the table, he laid his body down again and grabbed his phone. Shaking his head and putting the phone back, he stared at the screen of the television with some hope of finding someone. Closing his eyes once more and taking in the ebony subconscious, he went to sleep to relive the nightmare again.

_Itachi wouldn't believe what he heard on the phone. It had to be a joke that someone sick was pulling. Feeling his breathes come in and out as gasps, he shook his head but felt like he wasn't breathing. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his ears took in the groan from his lover as he grabbed his nude waist._

"_What's wrong?" His lover asked with a smirk as he rubbed the Uchiha's side._

"_I just got a call . . . from the police. Sasuke found our parents murdered if their bedroom." Itachi couldn't believe he was actually saying that. The words seemed like acid that could melt his body at that moment of thinking of the word. A million question ran through his mind: who would do something like this? What made that person do it? Was it Madara-oji?_

"_Then you better go home." His lover said, feeling the warmth of the bare skin his lover had disappear from his touch._

_Walking around the room in a hurry, he put on clothes before disappearing into the hallway and to the car. Shaking his head lightly, he wouldn't believe them. When he got into the car and had it started up, he felt the silent tears falling down his face as he buckled up and took off to the house where he was raised._

_All the while he wouldn't believe what he heard on the phone. The guy must thought he was funny._

_When he arrived, he saw the disbelief on his brother's face but the only person there was Izuna-oji. The man was the only one that carried for them for whom they are besides their mother's siblings and parents. He wanted to push to the room where his parents slept but his knees became weak and he fell to the floor._

"_No-no. This isn't happening." Itachi stuttered as he shook his head._

**I hope you liked the last two chapters. I made it a little easier to tell which are text messages. Italics are text and with a space in between paragraphs and italic is a flashback/dream. Underline and italic is the band/singer and song. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Beaches of Cheyenne

**narutogirl103: thanks for another review! :)**

After arguing with his uncle, Sasuke went to bed with his hair still wet. Ichijo was curled up at the foot of the bed and would wind up on his stomach like always. She always did that to Itachi when he lived that but it was his turn now. Tossing the sheet onto him, he turned the light off and stared at the darkness.

Before long, his phone glowed with it vibrating on the night stand. Picking it up from where it was, he opened it with a wince at the bright light. Closing one eye, he readjusted the light on his phone so he could stare at it with both eyes. It was Naruto, saying that he had a surprise for him and the others. He also wanted him to go to his place that morning so he could surprise them.

Rolling his eyes, he closed the phone and put it back. Turning around, he felt his feet become uncovered but he didn't mind. He liked it that way. Feeling the smooth fur of the calico, Sasuke closed his eyes once more, falling into slumber.

Naruto yawned loudly as he sat at the family computer with the webcam on. His father should be coming on along with his mother so they could talk. They always did this since they went off to make the money or support what needed to be supported. He came out to them like this which was a funny way in his eyes.

"Naruto, I miss you!" His mother called loudly as she popped onto the screen with her flaming red hair tossed over her shoulder with it in a braid.

"I miss you too Oka-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"I hope you're doing your school work Naruto. You know if I find out you're-"

"I'm gonna be grounded for life and can never see Sasuke again. I get it Oto-san." Naruto said, interrupting his father's speech. He heard people say that he looked like his father in more ways then the hair but he got some of his traits from his auburn haired mother.

"Good. So how was school today?" Minato inquired with a smile on his face. Naruto could tell he had a hotel light on with the way it was slightly dim there, also saying that his father just got up.

"Fine. Hoshigaki-sensei and Gai-sensei finally got into a fight. It was pretty funny seeing Tsunade-sensei tossing Hoshigaki-sensei to the other side of the lunch room." Naruto laughed at the memory.

"He was kinda asking for it from the way you talked about him from freshman year." Kushina mumbled but it was loud enough for her son and husband to hear. "Anything else?"

"Same boring crap with Deidara-sensei, Akasuna-sensei. PE was kinda fun but then Sakura had to make a big deal over the fact that people can get seriously hurt in dodge ball." Naruto groaned as he bowed his head.

"You used to hang out with her along with Sasuke." His mother said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was." Naruto groaned with a slap to his forehead. "What was I thinking dattebayou?"

"You thought she was going to be a good friend but turned around and stabbed you in the back when she found out you were seeing Sasuke. People always do that." Minato said as he mentally patted his son's shoulder.

"So when are you guys coming back home?" Naruto raised the daunting question that made him want to punch himself.

"Well I'm in Kyushu right now and got maybe five more stops and then I'll be home." Kushina answered, seeing the smile come onto her only son's face.

"In about a month. You know how people are in the states but the deal is almost finished." Minato replied.

Glaring into the camera that was in her laptop, Kushina felt her temper rise. "That's what you said last time Namikaze, Minato and then you went back on your word! You broke Naruto's heart last time because it was the Sakura festival and he was really looking forward to you coming home to enjoy the festival!"

"This time it will happen Kushi-chan. Just calm down please." His father backed away from the computer.

"You better or you won't like it when you do come back." Kushina hissed with a twitching eyelid. She glanced off the screen then turned back. "Naruto you should get to bed. Spring break so you better get some sleep. Before you go, do you have anything planned?"

"I have Itachi getting a beach for Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara and I." Naruto answered before hearing a squeal escape from his mother.

"Aw! That is so sweet but there better not be any drugs or alcohol there." Kushina turned serious all of a sudden with a blush on her slightly pale cheeks.

"Have fun but not too much fun." Minato said before waving goodnight to his only child.

Naruto nodded to both his parents, turning off his camera and went to his room after making sure all the doors and windows were locked. Flopping into his orange and red bed, Naruto curled up on his stomach and clicked the light off. Grabbing his phone off the little stand next to his bed, he sent a text to Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara for them to come over to his place.

About to close it, the blond's thumb stop the phone, pushing it back open. Pushing new text, he sent one to Itachi, telling him to be there since they'll need a way to get to the beach. Once done and the phone back, Naruto smothered the pillow in his grasp and closed the sapphire gaze off from the darkness. Now for him to rest so he can get up in the morning.

Sasuke heard the alarm clock on his phone go off, making him groan out in annoyance. It was spring break which means he can sleep in but he had to meet up with his love. Pushing the sheet that was a mess from when he got in, he saw he covered the cat with it. Pulling it off her, the Uchiha felt the feline's glare. "Sorry Ichijo."

Getting out of bed, Sasuke walked around and got a pair of jeans and a plain navy blue shirt from his drawers. Grabbing the duffle bag he used for football practice when it was going on, he grabbed clothes from his boxers to shirts. Grabbing the other things he needed, Sasuke put them on the sides then grabbed his laptop. "I don't think I would leave that with oji."

It became silent again when he put the bag down on his bed and strolled toward the door. Unlocking it, the younger Uchiha opened the door to hear all the yelling that was going on. Poking his head out, Sasuke walked out and into the living room to see what the commotion was.

"What the?" Sasuke asked himself with a raised ebony eyebrow at the sight before him. His brother was standing on the back of the couch with his foot raised in the air, their uncle on the floor holding his face. He knew his brother hated their relation but this went to a new level. "Um . . ."

Itachi perked up at his brother's voice. "Oh Sasuke! Finally you're up!"

Hopping down and barely missing Ichijo's tail as she crawled to the kitchen for her food, Itachi strolled over to his brother. Reaching over, he pat his brother's shoulder with a smile.

"I take it you tried to kill Madara-oji again." Sasuke muttered as he watched their family stand up and hobble toward the kitchen with blood dripping out of his hand.

"Yep. He got into my bubble again so he deserved the kick in the face." Itachi answered with the smile still on his face.

Shaking his head, Sasuke inched away from his cheerful brother. Raising the eyebrow again, Sasuke stared at him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so happy?"

"You'll see. Are you packed?" Itachi questioned as he glanced down at his slightly shorter brother.

"Not really. I got my clothes in there but I need to get my hair gel, brush, and the other junk I need." Sasuke answered wearily as he moved to the bathroom and grabbed all the things he needed. Walking back into the living room, his brother was gone. Grinding his teeth, the younger Uchiha speed walked into his room to see his brother sitting on his bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking around. I like what you did to your room when I moved out. I guess you're still listening to rock." Itachi guessed with his eyes glued to the orange speakers and dock that had Naruto written all over them. Smirking, he heard the sound of a zipper being zipped.

"Now I'm ready." Sasuke growled under his breath, only to feel his bag disappear from his touch. Glancing down and where his brother was, he was gone with his bag. Growling loudly, he ran through the house to see his brother tossing it into the truck of his car.

"Let's go." Itachi said as he shut it.

Muttering foul things under his breath, Sasuke walked back into his room and grabbed the charger for his ipod and the music player. Sticking it into his hoodie, he walked out and saw his uncle sitting on the couch with tissues stuck in his nose and ice on top of it. "If you don't feed Ichijo, I'm gonna skin your ass."

Nodding the best he could, Madara watched his nephew disappear out of the door with it slamming out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he slunk down into the couch with a meow echoing out of the kitchen. "This is gonna be a long week."

When Naruto woke up that morning, he was grinning ear to ear besides having Kyuubi's muzzle in his face because he wanted food. Once he fed the fox and himself, the door had a knock.

Opening the door, the grin turned into a smile when he saw Hinata and Gaara standing there with their bags. Glancing out into the drive way, he saw Temari and Kankuro in the front seats and waved to them. Closing the door, he saw his friends sitting on the sectional that was a burgundy color.

"So wh-when are you telling u-us Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked up at the blond who walked across the room.

"When Sasuke shows up." Naruto responded, turning on the television with the weather on.

Nodding, she leaned against Gaara's shoulder, watching the pet fox walk across the room before curling up in the chair.

"When is Uchiha going to show up?" Gaara asked with his hand grabbing the remote and changing the channel until it was on a movie that he and Hinata went to see in theaters.

Sitting down on a stool that his mother would sit on when she was working on something, he heard another knock on the door. Getting up and strolling over, the Uzumaki opened the door and saw who he was waiting for. "Sasu!"

Glomping the younger Uchiha, Naruto nuzzled his cheek before letting the two brothers in the room.

"Now what do you want to tell us?" Sasuke inquired.

"We're going on a beach trip for spring break and Itachi's gonna be with us so we can get there." Naruto answered with a smile only to hear a growl escape his boyfriend who was also glaring at his brother.

"This is gonna end badly." Gaara mumbled under his breath. Getting up with Hinata and his bags, he walked out of the house.

Naruto got in between the two and poked his love in the nose. "He's the only way we can get there since he has the directions."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke glared at his older brother. Walking out of the room and house, he left his brother with his boyfriend and friend.

"So whose taking care of Kyuubi?"

"Iruka-san is." Naruto answered before everyone else left the room and they were on their way to the beach with the door locked. Before they were on the highway, he had to remind Iruka about Kyuubi.

Glancing beside him, the blond saw his boyfriend listening to his ipod and from what read on the screen it was _We didn't Start the Fire_ by Billy Joel. Sighing, he saw Hinata chatting with Gaara and Itachi since they all gave her the passenger seat. Gaara was looking out the window and listening to what Itachi was playing.

"So how far is it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his own music player out of his pocket.

"Its off the highway on a country road but from what I heard of the reviews, it's a great place." Itachi answered as he glanced at the sapphire eyed teen from the rearview mirror.

Nodding, Naruto put his earbuds in and turned on the ipod to start playing Angry birds. While he was stuck in that world, he didn't really notice Sasuke and Gaara looking over his shoulder. Then he went to his music and closed his eyes for some more rest.

"Hey Naruto. Get up." Naruto aroused from his slumber by hearing Sasuke's voice. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the bright light but saw his love's face soon.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked drowsily.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Sasuke said. It would be perfect for his plans of making Naruto his. The beach was perfect and he didn't have to worry about sharing it with anyone else besides Hinata, Itachi, and Gaara.

**Please review. =^_^=**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Melt the Sugar

Naruto's body was still sleeping when he stumbled out of the car that his love's brother owned. Opening his eyes, he saw the crystal reflection on the water from the sunlight. Standing up straight, Naruto continued to gaze at the beach that was before him.

"A little help Uzumaki." Gaara hissed as he walked away from the trunk with his hands full with bags. "Along with you too, Uchiha."

Glaring at the auburn haired teen, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before walking over to the trunk and grabbed a couple of bags. Looking up from the bags, he saw Itachi leaning against the railing of the deck that was attached to the building they'll be staying in.

"It-its awesome in-inside!" Hinata cheered as she ran out of the building in her bare feet. She jogged down the stairs, pass Gaara and into the sand.

Smiling, Naruto followed Sasuke up the stairs and chose the room they were going to stay in. Putting their things down on the two beds, Sasuke looked up and saw his only brother poking his head in. "What is it?"

"Don't have too much fun you two." Itachi commented with a smile before closing the door to a pillow that was meant for him.

"He pisses me off some much." Sasuke hissed as he kept his ebony glare on the door, hoping his brother would feel it.

"He's only looking out for you. That's what older siblings do." Naruto said as he sat down on the bed that he was sleeping in. Looking over at his boyfriend, Naruto smirked. Turning his attention to his bag, he dug through it and pulled out his orange swimming trunks. "Well you can stay there and I'll go swimming."

"Oh no. I'm joining you." Sasuke said as he dug into his bag for his own trunks. Once the Uchiha found them, he stripped out of his clothes and put them on, following after his blond who was already running out of the room. Catching up to him, they passed his brother who blinked and stared at them.

"That was fast." Itachi commented as he moved to the side and looked to make sure he wasn't going to get ran over by anyone.

Feeling the sand in between his toes, Naruto's smile got bigger before feeling the warm water hit his feet and knees. Flopping in, he smiled underneath the water and saw his love's feet. Surfacing, Naruto smiled at the high school senior who was looking around at the water. "This is nice. I like this."

Nodding, Sasuke moved a bit toward the shore and sat down in the water, letting his body adjust to the water world. As he sat there, he watched Naruto swim around then Gaara and Hinata join him. Before long, he was picked up and tossed into the deeper part of the water.

Getting up from where he was struggling, Sasuke got out of the water, coughing, "What the hell?"

Looking up, he saw Itachi fall into the water with laughter. "That was funny. You should have seen your face otouto-san! It was hilarious!"

"I'm starting to think you are not my brother." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he swam over to his blond who was floating on his back. Looking at him, Sasuke stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know that you have a crab on your face?"

"Yeah. I also had a turtle on my belly before it fell off." Naruto answered as he stared at the blue sky that had the occasional cloud pass by.

Looking away, Sasuke got a face full of water by Hinata who tossed a volleyball at him by accident. Blinking and spitting out the water that was in his mouth for the second time, he grabbed the ball and bumped it back at her. Reaching over, he grabbed the crab and tossed it into the water.

"You meanie." Naruto blurted out as he watched his little friend fall into the water. Getting up and wading, he punched Sasuke in the arm before feeling the same ball hit him in the head. "Who did that dattebayo?"

Gaara raised his hand with that little gleam in his eye. It was the same gleam that he had when Naruto and he were fighting over the last cheesecake slice last year during lunch. Grabbing the ball that was floating behind him, He threw it at his friend, splashing him.

Glancing over, Naruto saw Itachi watch the volleyball game unfold with the two couples battling it out.

"Let's make it a bit harder. Whoever loses has to make dinner." Sasuke betted with a sadistic smirk. He wasn't about to lose. "Itachi you are score keeper."

"Yes sir master." Itachi used his sarcasm before keeping an eye on the ball so he could do his duty.

After a couple breaks for Gaara and Sasuke to put on sun block – since Hinata tans a little – Gaara and Hinata won by one point.

Pouting, Naruto submerged his entire body under water, only to feel something press against his lips. Opening his eyes, his caught sight of the ebony ones of his love. He wanted to press it farther but Sasuke broke away. Resurfacing, Naruto started to float on his back, feeling a frog hop onto his forehead before it jumped into the water. This was the life for him.

Sasuke watched his beloved float in the water before he started toward the shore again. Sitting down away from his brother, he didn't trust him, and watched the clouds float by.

"So what are you gonna do about Naruto?" Itachi raised the question as he glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"You don't need to know about what I have planned for him." Sasuke growled as he inched a little more away from his brother.

"When are you going to make him yours? Tonight when everyone else goes to bed?" Itachi questioned as he turned his full attention to his younger brother. His answer was written on the blushing face of Sasuke's. Smirking, he glanced over at Naruto before saying, "just be gentle since it'll be his first time. It does hurt."

"How would you know? From all I heard, you're always on top." Sasuke said with a glare on his brother's slim frame.

"I was bottom at one time so there. Surprise." Itachi replied with a smile as he saw the shock on his younger sibling's face.

"Did it hurt like they all say about first times?" Sasuke asked as he buried his chin into his knees.

"Yeah, it does. Prepare. That's all they say." Itachi answered. He was taken back in a way that his brother – who said he hated his guts – was asking him the questions.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto blurted out as he swam toward the shore and grabbed a towel once he was out of the water. Grabbing a hold of Sasuke, he handed the Uchiha a towel and headed toward the house.

"Thank you nii-san." Sasuke whispered to himself as he followed after his love. Once they were dried off enough, they walked into the building and to the kitchen. Sasuke went through the fridge for something that would cook for a long while which would give him a chance to be with his love. Grabbing a roast that they could eat for a couple of days, he put it in a slower cooker and put water in it. Covering it, the Uchiha turned toward his love as he pulled out the vegetables they can have.

"Naruto, come with me for a second." Sasuke spoke up as he grabbed a hold of the tan hand of his boyfriend's. Pulling him out of the kitchen, Sasuke led him into the room they chose. Once they were inside, he closed the door and locked it. He didn't care what Itachi said. He was going to do it now.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw his love walk toward him and push him onto the bed that had his things.

Grabbing the bag that was open, Sasuke put it on the floor and pressed his lips against the tanned ones. Breaking apart, his hands inched under the swimming trunks of the blond's.

"We'll be together." Sasuke said lightly, "forever." He pressed his lips to his again, pulling at the waistline of the Uzumaki's.

Feeling it fall from his narrow hips, Naruto glanced down and away from Sasuke's trunks. He could tell that he was ready for something but he wasn't sure if he was. Sure he loved Sasuke and wanted to be with him but he wanted it to be special. Intensifying the kiss, the blond grabbed a hold of the dark shorts and pulled them away to expose to narrow hips that were Sasuke's.

Feeling the cool air hit his hips, Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled the trunks farther down until they were around the tanned knees before letting them fall to the floor. Nuzzling the neck of his blond, he heard the heartbeat that was rushed.

Wanting to get it over with, Naruto grabbed a hold of the pale fingers that was his boyfriends, sticking them into his mouth. He knew what was going to happen since he read some yaoi manga that he had in his room – hidden from his parents eyes. Suckling on them, Naruto watched the lust dance in the dark eyes of the Uchiha's before letting him pull his fingers out.

Nodding slightly, Sasuke started to move his fingers toward Naruto, sticking in one finger, feeling him shiver and move around on. Once he stopped moving, he stuck in another finger, moving them which caused discomfort to the Uzumaki. Watching him, he saw the discomfort on the tanned and scarred face before it fell off it.

"Ready." Naruto moaned as he sat up on the bed, feeling the fingers pull away from him. They were replaced by something else, taking the breath away from him.

Sasuke smiled to himself at the warmth that was surrounding him when he took his lover. Looking up at the face of his lover, he saw the pain dance on it before his strained mouth opened and his hand covering it. With his other hand, he started to work on the Uzumaki's erected member to keep him off the pain that was in him.

The pain that he felt started to fade away before it was nothing. As he felt Sasuke work his manhood, he also felt the Uchiha pull out and push into him once more before it became a steady rhythm. He felt the ecstacy of both things pulsate into him as if they were crashing waves from the ocean.

"Naruto . . . I love you . . . forever." Sasuke grunted as the feeling of something building up in his lower regions became more with each thrust into the blond.

Nodding, Naruto wanted to say something but it would only be a moan if he opened his mouth. He didn't want anyone else to hear it. He felt something escape into him, Naruto released his own seed onto their stomachs.

Falling onto his lover, Sasuke smiled while nuzzling the cheek of his Uzumaki.

"I love you too." Naruto said shakily as he hugged his lover. "Now let's get cleaned up and check on the food."

Laughing, Sasuke nodded and rose from his lover and grabbed some wash clothes – that his uncle cherished – and used them to clean themselves up and the area around the bed. Putting their trunks back on, they unlocked and walked out of the room and checked on the food.

Itachi stared at the roast that was in the slow cooker when he heard his brother and boyfriend walk into the room. "Its about done love birds."

Blushing, they both looked away from him.

"It's fine. It's apart of life so don't worry about it. Hinata and Gaara are still swimming." Itachi explained as he walked out of the room.

Glancing at each other, Naruto leaned against his Uchiha as he poked the meat with a fork, cutting it with a knife. He moved away from his love to put the canned peas and carrots in a pot, and start them cooking on the stove.

Moving back, he pressed his lips against Sasuke's once more.

**So I hope you liked it. Please review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Your Betrayal

Dinner seemed different for the Uchiha as he felt like pinching himself. Its been a long while since he last had dinner with his brother. Glancing over at his brother again, he took a bite of his piece of roast then glanced down at his plate.

"So how many more days do we have left?" Naruto inquired as he looked around. He knew it's been a couple days since they got there and he was made Sasuke's lover. He was still limping a little bit and had to make up an excuse when Gaara and Hinata noticed it.

"Five." Itachi answered before lifting his glass of water to his lips. He knew his younger sibling was glancing at him but wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that they were having dinner together when they both thought it wouldn't happen again. Smirking a little, he spoke up again, "I think tomorrow we head into town and do something. I'm sure Gaara-kun and Hinata-chan wouldn't mind going on a little get together thing."

"Than-thank you Itach-Itachi-kun." Hinata stuttered as she blushed. Looking down at her lap, she felt Gaara wrap his arm around her to show she didn't need to blush over something that was offered.

"Thank you Uchiha, Itachi." Gaara said before getting up with both his and Hinata's empty plates.

"How about you two?" Itachi questioned as he glanced over at his younger sibling and his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't mind it at all." Naruto chimed in as he took the last piece of meat from his plate into his mouth. Looking over to his lover, Naruto saw the hesitance on Sasuke's face.

"Thanks . . . nii-san." Sasuke mumbled again but let his voice dip lower toward the end. Glancing at his brother once more, he let it fall to his plate. Getting up, he walked away.

"Is otouto-san always like this?" Itachi asked Naruto, causing the blond to perk up.

"Not really. He's usually silent in the classes we have together unless he's call upon but he's never like this. I guess it's because of you." Naruto guessed, grabbing his cup and chugging the rest of the water. "Ah that hit the spot but not like ramen."

Shaking their heads, Hinata rose from the table with a bow and left – leaving the older Uchiha brother and Uzumaki together.

"So what made you start seeing my brother?" Itachi asked, seeing the blond jump at the sudden question.

"I-I don't really know. Yeah, we've been friends since grade school since that fight but it had to be at the start of middle school I think. We had this argument and I was glaring at him and this kid below me hit me by accident and we kissed." Naruto remembered as he looked at the light, "I think a few days after that, he asked me out."

Nodding, Itachi leaned back in his chair to take it all in. That had to be around the time he was discovering the fact that he wasn't like normal teenage boys. When he was liking boys instead of girls like his father wanted him to. The same time he was getting chastised for being who he was – for being different at school. "Anything else?"

"After that, everything changed between us but we kept it hidden at school because one girl who supported the matter was ridiculed over the fact. She wore shirts that said 'support gay rights' or something along those lines and she was constantly tormented over it." Naruto thought, laying his head back to stare at the wall. "Then we had trouble with Sakura and her being a bitch because somehow she found out about our relationship. When that happened, we came out at school."

"And?"

"Most people were thought we were wanting attention or sick for doing that. Others that weren't like that were happy, especially that girl. She started hanging out with us and we found out she was bisexual and had a girlfriend back in her hometown. That same month she told us, she moved and we haven't seen her since."

Smiling, Itachi bowed his head just as his brother came back into the room and took Naruto's plate. At least he didn't get his locker vandalized on the outside with the words like faggot, AIDS carrier, and shit like that. Or had guys push him out of the locker room because of who he was, telling him he should go to the girls locker room to change for gym. People were becoming more understanding.

"That's good." Itachi whispered as Naruto followed after Sasuke into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

Sasuke stared at his brother as he sat in the chair he was in for dinner, even after everything was done. Everyone was working on getting their showers but he was still sitting there, almost like he was a statue. Walking into the room, he took hold of his brother's shoulder and shook it. "N-Itachi are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about something." Itachi answered with his smile on his face but head still bowed. He could tell his neck hurt but he didn't want Sasuke seeing his face. He was near tears because of the torment that he faced back during school – just because he was different in sexual orientation.

Sitting down, Sasuke stared at Itachi with a raised eyebrow. He knew something was wrong with his brother but he couldn't put a finger on it. Something was bugging him.

Getting up, Itachi walked into the room that he chose and closed the door behind him. Flopping down onto the bed, letting the darkness dance with the moonlight, his gaze never left the dark ceiling. He only had Deidara, Zetsu, and Hidan understand him and actually care. Everyone else hated him as if he had a disease that could spread. That didn't affect schoolwork; it only made him work harder in everything he did.

Rolling over, he buried his face into the pillow and let the silent tears fall from his blurring eyes.

Sasuke stared at the room that his brother walked into. Something was serious wrong with him. He barely acted like that and when he did he usually perk up in a few minutes it seemed like. Glancing over at the others, they all shrugged. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

Everyone said their good nights, even to Itachi, and split off into their rooms. Hinata claimed her own room since she wasn't ready to spend almost a week in the same room as her boyfriend. Naruto and Sasuke however, put their beds together just so they could be together.

Those two noticed that something had changed after making love for the first time. They seemed more in tune to each other's feelings. Naruto still talked to his parents but when his father was getting ready to bed. Even Sasuke talked to them, something that he enjoyed.

After doing that for the third night of being at the beach, they curled up next to each other, his arm slung over Naruto's waist and fell into their own slumber. Sasuke still wondered what was going on with his brother. He did say he hated him but he still worried about him at times.

When he woke up, he felt Naruto stirring from under his touch by moving closer to him. Shaking his head a little, Sasuke wanted to stay in bed with his blond lover but knew that everyone else had other plans.

"Morning Sasu." Naruto greeted, letting his lips press against the pale ones quickly.

"Morn . . . ing." Sasuke yawned as he stretched, the covers fall down and pooling around his waist when he sat up. Getting out of bed, he stretched again as Naruto walked out of the room. Before long he followed him into the kitchen where breakfast was cooking by Gaara and Hinata. "Is my brother up yet?"

"No. Usually he's up before us. Can you go check on him Sasuke?" Hinata asked with a small smile as she started to butter some toast.

He wanted to grumble under his breath but resisted the urge. Walking out of the room, he knocked on the door. "Itachi are you up?"

He didn't receive an answer from the slightly taller man. Grabbing the knob, he turned it and opened the door. Poking his head in, he stared at the lump that was his brother, the blankets under one leg and gathered in his arms. Strolling over, he was slightly taken back by the tear trails that was on the pale face. Reaching down, he shook his brother.

"Huh?" Itachi asked groggily while he opened his eyes. He could feel the pain in his eyes from what happened last night.

"You're usually up before any of us. Hinata wanted me to check up on you." Sasuke explained as he stared at the red, puffy eyes that was his brother's.

"She's a dear. I'll be there in a few. Let me get dressed." Itachi waved his hand as he sat up, staring at his brother. It seemed like the entire night he was crying over the fact that his brother seemed to have it easier when he came out then him. Also for the fact that he could keep someone when he couldn't.

Nodding, Sasuke walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down outside on the deck, staring at the water as it lapped at the sandy shore. Once he deemed it a few minutes, he got up and walked back into his brother's room.

Itachi laid in the bed, his eyes closed and the blanket in the same way he found it. Reaching over, he shook his brother again, hearing his groan in protest.

"Itachi, get up or I'll get some water." Sasuke threatened, pulling the blanket out of his brother's touch.

Groaning, Itachi got up and sat there, staring at the wall. "You're as bad as Oka-san, you know."

Shaking his head, he pushed his brother out of the room, closing the door behind him and started to get dressed. Once done, he walked out and into the kitchen and greeted everyone.

Sasuke still worried about his brother and how he acted that morning even when they were all in the car and heading into the city. Hinata and Gaara were going to go see a movie while him and Naruto were going to go to the street festival that was going on. He wondered what his brother was going to do.

Hoping that his music would block out the concern for his only sibling, it didn't. Glancing over at Naruto, he was in his own little word with his music. Feeling the vibrating from his phone, he opened it to see his uncle's name on it. He wanted to laugh but didn't.

_I hate your cat._

He didn't reply but put the phone back in his pocket. He didn't care what his uncle thought of his pet; he was keeping her whether he liked it or not.

When Itachi parked, Sasuke sent a glance at his brother as he got out of the car. Feeling Naruto latch onto his arm, he looked at him quickly then returned it to his brother. Hinata and Gaara disappeared at that time, even his brother.

"Let's go Sasu! I want some of Ayame's ramen since she took over the business." Naruto chimed with a smile as he drug his lover to the festival.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke and Naruto. How are you guys doing? Hope your spending your spring break safe." A voice said, causing both seniors in high school stop and look.

Naruto caught sight of Hoshigaki-sensei as he walked around in his casual outfit with a stick sticking out of his mouth. "Oh hey Hoshigaki-sensei. We are. See you Monday."

"The next time you see your brother Sasuke, tell him everyone wants to see him." Kisame pipped in at the last minute before disappearing into the crowd.

As they strolled to the little ramen stand that Naruto loved, Sasuke glanced everywhere, seeing and feeling women that were older and younger then him stare at him. That was when he remembered what his uncle said about the company. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted to stay with Naruto and be happy with him.

Looking at the concrete below him, he felt Naruto break away and run toward the stand. Glancing up, his lover disappeared behind the flap and a few cheers breaking out of the stand. Popping in, he leaned in and whispered, "I'll be around here at some of the other stands."

Nodding, Naruto ordered his bowl of ramen as Sasuke left the stand to look around.

He continued to feel the stares from the women before he stopped and grabbed one. She looked to be around his age if not a little younger then him. Grabbing her wrist gently, he lead her away from the crowd and leaned against the side of one stand. Pressing his lips to hers, he wasn't sure why he was doing this. To please his uncle? Who knew.

To kiss that he made escalated into something else before long, his hands trailing up her shirt and brushing against her breasts.

"Sasu!" Sasuke heard the faint sound of Naruto calling for him but he couldn't quick. It was like women was a drug to him. As he continued the sinful act with someone else, he heard a gasp escape someone and he knew who it was. Tearing away from the woman that he grabbed, he stared at the fear frozen face of Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu." Naruto gapped at what he found. Shaking his head as Sasuke reached out toward him, he raced down the street, through the crowd and away from him.

Sasuke watched the tanned figure disappear but he had to continue what he started. He wasn't sure why.

**So I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 Pain

Naruto couldn't believe that he found Sasuke like that when he said he was going to love him forever. That big fat liar. He shouldn't have believed him in the first place. He felt stupid and used because of what he did. Shaking his head almost violently, he continued to the car that seemed like sanctuary to him.

He ran into someone – a man – and fell to the asphalt that was below his feet. Taking a hesitant breath, Naruto looked up to see the person he wanted to see.

"Naruto? Why are you crying?" Itachi questioned as he squatted down in front of the teen. Raising his hand, he took away the clear tear that was falling from the tanned face with his thumb.

He didn't notice he was crying but he flung himself onto Itachi, hugging him and crying on him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where's otouto-san?" Itachi asked hastily as he glanced at the crying senior.

"That damn bastard cheated on me. I found him with a girl Itachi-kun. Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he cried harder, hugging the taller man tighter.

Disbelief flared through his system as he got up with the teen still latched onto him. Putting his arm under him, he carried him back to the car where they were all suppose to meet up at. When they got back to the beach house, he was going to give his little brother a piece of his mind. No one does that to Naruto.

Putting the blond in the front seat, he got on the driver side and turned the car on with the radio. _Drowning_ by Love and Theft was in playing. Glancing over at the crushed teen, he shook his head. He thought Sasuke wasn't going to be like that. He guessed wrong on it.

Naruto closed his eyes and laid back in the seat, slumber taking him over. It was the best he could do so he could think reasonably. He was glad that Itachi was there when he needed him. As he fell asleep, he heard _Can't Take My Eyes off You_ by Lady Antebellum start to play on the radio. He wanted to thank the older brother of that jerk.

When he woke up, he heard Hinata and Gaara coming up to the car. Opening his eyes, he stared at the two as they walked around the car and got in.

"Where's Uchiha, Sasuke at?" Gaara asked as he looked around for the other teen.

"Why should you care for that cheating, good for nothing jack ass?" Naruto asked, surprising everyone – including himself – at the language he used.

"What happened?" Hinata asked Itachi as she looked at the half asleep man.

"Sasuke decided to break Naruto's heart in the worst way possible." Itachi said, beating around the bush so he didn't cause the blond to cry again.

Naruto stared out the windshield, seeing the man he hated come through the crowd. He was a mess, he could tell from a distance. The Uzumaki could see his shirt was a mess along with everything else on him, which pissed him off more.

When Sasuke got into the car, everyone turned their glare on him. "What's your problem?"

"What's our problem? Huh, I wonder what it is Sasuke. You fucking cheating on me with a girl, a slut! Do you know how hurt I am? I highly doubt it because you think you're so high and mighty. I'm not sleeping in the same room as you are, I rather sleep in the same room as Itachi or on the couch instead of that room." Naruto hissed, laying his raw emotions out as he turned around. He let him see his red eyes as the tears threatened to fall again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."

"Otouto-san he isn't. He has a right to act like that when he's hurt. You hurt him in the most despicable way to do it." Itachi hissed as he turned the car fully on and started to back out of where it was. Shaking his head, he glanced over at Naruto to see him breaking down again. "Damn it."

Naruto felt Hinata's hand come down on his shoulder and grabbed it, squeezing it, thanking her for the comfort she was giving. He felt like he was living in a dream that was actually a nightmare in disguise. It was like it was waiting to creep up and attack him when he least expected it. Reaching over, he turned the radio up.

When they got back, Naruto ran out and collapsed onto the couch. Hinata and Gaara glared at Sasuke as he got out and started to the house. He was stopped by Itachi who had that look on his face that said he was beyond pissed off.

Once the couple left, Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasuke and tossed him down. "You are really pathetic you know. Pathetic that you pretty much did that to him. You used him; you weren't going to make him yours. You were just going to use him and then toss him aside for someone that can have kids. Isn't that it? Madara-oji put it in your head that the company has to have an heir."

"How the hell would you know when you're fucking gay? Huh? Answer that Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at his brother. He picked himself up from the ground and felt him fall into the sand.

"Because he tried it on me. He thinks he can control everyone. He did just that with you. I don't want you coming near or try to talk to Naruto, you hear me. If you do, I'm going to make you walk your pathetic ass home to that place." Itachi hissed, gritting his teeth and glaring at the teen. "Oh, I'm going to be taking Ichijo away since I don't trust you."

Itachi walked away, seeing everyone – including Naruto – gather at the window to watch what was unfolding.

Shaking his head, Naruto left the window to get his things. Gathering everything into the bags he had, he heard someone walk into the room. Perking up with his eyes, he saw Itachi standing in the door frame.

"Let me help you. Just get the bed ready with however you want it to be." Itachi said, reassuring as he took hold of both bags from the tanned hands. Looking into the sapphire eyes that were surrounded by red, he smiled. "Don't worry. He won't mess with you anymore."

Nodding, Naruto left the room and followed Itachi into his. Grabbing the bed, he put the side against the wall before taking the bags from the long-haired man. Nodding to him again, he silently thanked him and walked out of the room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his parents, hopefully they would understand.

He just couldn't believe that he was used.

**Poor Naruto! *Glomps him and hugs him tightly* please review and love this blond. The first ten chapter inspirations are listed below.**

**Dude looks like a Lady - Aerosmith**

**No Stranger to the Rain - Keith Whitley**

**Raining on Our Love - Shania Twain**

**Land of Confusion - Disturbed**

**Seventeen Forever - Metro Station**

**Speechless - Lady Gaga**

**The Beaches of Cheyenne - Garth Brooks**

**Melt the Sugar - The Summer Obsession**

**Your Betrayal - Bullet for my Valentine**

**Pain - Three Days Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11: Bittersweet Memories

That night at dinner was quiet, almost everyone didn't want to talk. All they wanted to do was glare and mentally kick Sasuke to a pulp for what he did. Naruto however, wanted to be alone and just think. His parents wouldn't understand. His mother would get overprotective over him which is normal.

Sighing to himself, he took a bite of the rice that was mixed with chicken and beef. Glancing up, he saw Sasuke sitting by himself outside, eating and glancing at his phone. He was probably talking to his new fling. Biting his lip with food still in his mouth, he felt the urge to cry again. He didn't want to do any more of that. He had to be strong.

Once his plate was clear, he walked away from everyone else, feeling their gaze on them but ignored it. Putting the plate in the sink, he heard the door that lead to the deck from the kitchen open, telling him that Sasuke was inside. Turning on his heel, he walked away from the room.

Sasuke stared at the blond that he hurt. Shaking his head, he dumped his plate into the sink and turned to go back outside. It was better this way.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto stared back at everyone that was concerned about him. "I'm fine."

Hinata and Gaara knew that their blond friend was lying through his teeth about it. He wasn't fine about it at all. Who could be when they catch someone they cherished cheating on them with someone they didn't even know? Shaking their heads, Hinata rose from her seat.

Strolling over to the Uzumaki, she hugged him even if she felt the urge to faint. She hated seeing him like that – like everyone else in the room. "Nar-Naruto we're here fo-for you."

"I know Hinata-chan and I thank you for that. You truly are a best friend that is worthy to be my sister if you could be."

Smiling, she hugged him tighter, feeling him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to protect him – like her cousin said for her to do – from everything that could harm her friends. The next time she saw Neji she was going to thank him for everything. "You'll find someone, I know you will."

Nodding, Naruto let go of the young woman that was holding him and walked out of the room to the room he was going to be sleeping in. With the dark still in the room, he grabbed and turned on his computer. He wasn't going to face his parents yet; he wasn't able to tell them what Sasuke done.

Clicking on the chat room they had set up with help from Kakashi he saw them already there. He told them that he couldn't stay long because he was tired – a partial lie – which they responded with questions of how everything was going.

As he told them what he did in the past few days, he felt the urge to tell them get stronger. Hearing the door open, he ignored it as he spilled out everything that was built up to his parents. They could understand. He knew that. Staring at the bright screen, the tears fell silently again as he bit his lip to stop them.

A sigh was heard, causing the blond to look up to see the older brother of the two standing there. "You don't have to tell your parents about it yet. Let it heal up a bit so you don't cry but I guess that's a little too late to say huh?"

Nodding, Naruto saw his mother respond, a little angry, along with his father. They were ready to go on a rampage to get answers from the younger brother of the two Uchiha. Feeling the bed fall a little, Naruto saw Itachi sitting down with his back to him.

"It happens, trust me. I haven't been able to find anyone that was worth the words I love you in that true meaning. I've said them I don't know how many times but didn't mean it. It's going to be hard for you since you caught him like that but remember that you have Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun, and myself. We barely know each other but I know how it feels. It happened to me once before." Itachi explained as he reached behind him and scratched his back. Glancing over at the blond, he saw the tears still falling.

"But I-I thought I was something to hi-him. He said he . . . he said he loved me forever Itachi! How could he do that? Does that mean he doesn't care about the times we had? He doesn't care about the times that we lip singed with foreign music or tried to do things like go to concerts. How can someone do that to someone else when they say they'll love them forever?" Naruto asked even if he felt like he was rambling on. Shaking his head, he stared at the blurred screen, seeing his parents still raging over the fact. Closing his eyes, Naruto wanted to continue, to get it out of his system.

"I don't know. I never cheated on anyone. I've been cheated on like I said and I know the pain of catching them in the act. All I can say is that you can cherish those moments and forget about what happened. You don't have to forgive him but you can move on." Itachi suggested as he looked out the window to see the waxing gibbous moon. Reaching over, he typed for Naruto, telling his parents that he was going to bed.

Closing the window, Itachi sat there, hearing music in his mind from songs that he heard at the festival. Smirking a little, he looked over at Naruto see him sobbing silently. Moving over, he reached over and hugged the teen that was hurt. "It'll be all right. Trust me. It takes time but it'll heal over."

"How can I forget him? I have to sit with him in Chemistry in seventh period. We're lab partners because no one else is willing. How?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll talk to Deidara but he probably won't listen to me. He still hates my guts because I called him a girl in our freshman year. Does he still have his long hair?"

"Yep." Naruto answered, sniffling. Reaching into his bag, he pulled a crushed box of tissues out and blew his nose with one.

"Figures." Itachi chuckled.

"Naruto, we can always check for you. I'm friends with Ino so maybe she can." Hinata butted in as she stood in the doorway with Gaara next to her. Smiling, she continued, "I know a lot of people that's in your Chem. class. There's Ino, Choji, and Kiba. Maybe a few others but I can talk to them."

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto choked, seeing his friends go to bed. Looking at Itachi, Naruto tackled him, letting the leftover tears fall into the dark shirt that he wore, hugging him for comfort.

Reaching over, Itachi ran his piano fingers through the blond locks to comfort the high school senior.

As Naruto hugged the older man, he remembered everything that he did with Sasuke. Everything that brought a smile to him that was now bringing tears. He'll have to get everything back from Sasuke that he gave him. Sasuke never gave him anything but a date for his birthday. Sighing, he knew it was going to be hard. Reaching over, he shut his laptop and stayed that way.

"Thank you Itachi-kun. This really helps." Naruto mumbled as he hugged the man tighter.

Itachi was slightly taken back by the words that left the Uzumaki. No one really said that to him because he kept everyone at arms length when it came to loving them. Looking down at him, his gaze softened as he felt the blush heat his face. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How to Deal

**Thank you, arigatou, Gracias all that reviewed! So I shall reward you with a new chapter! Oh Shizune is the secretary at the school but also works at a clinic as a doctor. I found that out while looking through the chapters. Sorry!**

Sasuke knew that everyone hated him for what he did. He could tell when he walked into the room and the harsh stares. It also didn't help the fact that his brother was pushing him around to show the pain he gave the blond. He didn't want to do that to him but he had to. His uncle was right about having an heir.

After he finished the business with the girl, she took his phone and put her number in, also taking his number. Closing his eyes to the darkness of his subconscious, he felt his phone vibrate in his hands. He enjoyed sitting outside on the deck, it meant he didn't have to feel their stares anymore. He could stay in contact with his new girlfriend.

Hearing the screen door open, he glanced over and saw Hinata standing there with her leaning on the railing. She changed into what she wore for night a T-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. He felt her glancing at him but he ignored it as he answered his new fling's question.

"You're the worst kind of dirt that I shouldn't talk to. I can't believe you did something like that to him. I should take care of you myself and show you the pain you put Naruto in but I won't. I'll leave that for someone else when the time comes." Hinata hissed, letting her lavender glare fall onto the Uchiha.

He wanted to speak up but refused to go for what she wanted. Grabbing his ipod, he turned on Dir en Grey and ignored what else she had to say. Looking over, seeing her gone, he thought back to the times he had with Naruto.

All the dates that they had and were actually being themselves. The times that he smeared pizza sauce on his face just so he can lick it off – it was weird but he showed his affection that way. Sighing, he knew it was going to be hard to sit with them. He'll have to sit with someone else now and find a different partner for Chemistry. Sasuke also knew for sure that Deidara-sensei was going to tell his brother about what was going on.

Shaking his head, he got up and went to bed, ignoring the feeling to check on his ex. He couldn't say sorry for something that was bound to happen. All he could do was lay there in the empty room where he chatted with Naruto's parents the night before. "I'm seriously fucked up."

**Please reviews my amigos, tomadachi! Also if you like original stories – I feel like I'm selling this but – can you please go to my profile and click on the link for my fictionpress account. I really love reviews on there too. Please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Counting the Days

Naruto stared at the rain-streaked window that was in the living room – one of them anyway. It started raining when they were making breakfast and hasn't let up yet. He even watched Itachi run out to the car because there was a window down from the other day. Sighing, he turned around and watched the movie that Gaara chose to watch – House of Flying Daggers. He wasn't sure why his friend had an obsession of foreign movies

Then again, he was obsessed over Ichiraku ramen and gardening. He never really told anyone about his little green thumb but it helped him calm down after something annoying. Getting up with a pillow in hand, he laid down on the floor to get comfort for the movie.

Itachi was curled up in a chair with a pillow in case his neck started to hurt or something along those lines. He knew that the older man broke his wrist during a baseball game but that was about it. Hinata and Gaara were on the couch, curled up next to each other.

Lowering his gaze as the movie started, he looked up to see the credits roll onto the screen. Perking up, he knew there was popcorn in one of the cabinets. "Does anyone want some popcorn?"

"Sure." Hinata chimed for everyone while the other two guys in the room nodded.

Getting up, he walked across the room quickly to get out of everyone's way and into the smaller room that was simple. Opening a cabinet, he started to search for the box that had popcorn written on it. Sighing with a pout, he started to go through the higher shelves while he stood on his tippy toes.

"Let me help you." Itachi's voice came out of nowhere as the pale hand and arm of the man helped him push things out of the way.

Naruto hated the fact that the room was a little too tall for him – including the wall cabinets – to the point that he had to rely on someone else. Standing farther away so he can see what was in the cabinets, the Uzumaki watched the long-haired man pull the box out. Grabbing a couple bags out, he handed them to the blond.

"Thanks Itachi-kun."

"You're welcome." Itachi said as he glanced out into the living room to catch the movie.

"You can go back out there. I can handle this." Naruto suggested while he watched the taller man pop his head in and out of the room for the movie.

"No, I rather help you out." Itachi disagreed as he took in the sound of the popcorn finally popping in the microwave. He missed the popcorn that his mother made when he and his brother were kids. It was homegrown in the garden that they put out against their father's wishes.

Smirking at the thought, he felt the blond's confused stare.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questioned as he continued his stare at the ebony haired man.

"Just remembering something I did with oka-san. It pissed oto-san off." Itachi replied with that smirk on his face as the sounder went off on the microwave and the aroma of popcorn with extra butter filled the air.

Naruto disappeared out of the kitchen and handed the bag to Hinata and Gaara who were enjoying the romance movie. Walking back into the smaller room, he put the last bag into the microwave and started it. Leaning against the counter, the blond stared at the Uchiha. "Do you want your own bag or do you want to split this one?"

Naruto turned to get a bowl but was stopped by the pale hand that was Itachi's. Turning his head, his sapphire eyes stared at the twenty-two-year-old man.

"No, I don't really want either. We can share the bag like Gaara-kun and Hinata-chan." Itachi rejected with his hand retreating and falling to his side. Staring into the sapphire eyes, he shook his head and looked at the sliding door.

Sasuke was sitting with a poncho and umbrella over him so he could text his fling. Why couldn't he stay in his room and do that crap, Itachi wondered then shook his head. His brother wasn't a concern any more with the trouble that he got himself into.

"You sure?" Naruto asked a bit dumbfounded. Staring at the dark clothes wearing man, he blinked. "How can we share a bag when you're in the chair and I'm sitting on the floor?"

"You can always move over there or I can always lay down on the floor next to you." Itachi suggested with a smirk as the microwave started to sound.

Opening the door and grabbing the bag, it popped a few more times before the paper bag fell silent. Looking over at the older man, Naruto nodded. "Fine. Either one. You can choose."

"I'll lay next to you." Itachi answered without thinking. Why did he do that, he wasn't sure. Ever since the blond ran into him with tears in his eyes, he had a soft spot for the hurting high school senior.

Nodding, Naruto walked out of the room and laid down where he was before.

Itachi grabbed the pillow that was laying in the chair and put it on the floor before laying down next to the teen. Glancing over at the blond, he took a handful of popcorn and ate it with a few pieces being put into his mouth. He wasn't a big fan of romance movies anyway but his new friends chose it so he didn't complain.

Everyone heard the door open and close with a slam and the sound of wet feet hitting the floor in the kitchen. Sasuke walked into the room and glared at everyone. The glare seemed to intensify when he saw his own brother and ex laying next to each other. Maybe his use to be boyfriend was cheating on him or his brother was just waiting for a chance for Naruto to become available.

Shaking his head, he stormed out of the room.

"You need to mop that up!" Itachi hollered after his brother, only to receive a door slamming as his answer.

"What crawled up his butt?" Hinata asked, only to hear laughter follow.

"Hinata . . . I'm surprise you actually said that. Oh my!" Naruto laughed before burying his face into the pillow so he wouldn't interrupt the movie. Holding his side, he curled up into a ball with his butt in the air so he wouldn't let anyone hear him.

Itachi chuckled as he saw the blush cover the young woman's face out of the corner of his eye.

Gaara just stared at his girlfriend before taking a bite of popcorn and turned his attention to the movie again.

Naruto finally stopped laughing when the woman in the movie was finally with the male main character. He couldn't remember their names. Taking a bite of popcorn, he stopped chewing and smiled. Pretty soon, in a couple of days, they were going to be heading home and get ready for school. That mean troubles of explaining everything. Shrugging to himself, he turned his attention back to the movie with Itachi by his side.

**I've seen House of Flying Daggers before. I've got a little spot for foreign movies and I can just picture Gaara having it also. Lol!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All I ever wanted

After the movie that made him rethink the romance genre – a little – he walked out of the room to start on dinner which was leftovers from the other night and something else. While they were staying, he found an old radio that was stored away which he dragged out. It worked perfectly and he would listen to it when he had to cook.

Turning the old machine on, Tim McGraw's _She's my kind of Rain_ was playing. Sighing contentedly, he started to get into the fridge for the leftovers when he heard someone walk in. Popping his head up, his usual stare turned into a glare when he saw his brother standing there. He was hoping a little that it was Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed with his attitude showing.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi went back down to fish out the leftovers. While he walked away, the door to it slammed.

"Answer me Itachi." Sasuke demanded as he walked over to his taller brother. Getting into his face, he glared with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean otouto-san?" Itachi asked with his hands putting down the container. Turning his attention back to his brother, he saw the irritation in the ebony eyes.

"You! You're a bastard for what you did. You were waiting that entire time for me to screw up so you can take Naruto. I should have known. I shouldn't have brought him around you because you would become infatuated with him." Sasuke rambled as he pushed his brother into the counter.

Glaring, Itachi pushed himself up from where he was when his gaze caught sight of the blond. He recognized the fear and sorrow that were written in the sapphire eyes that were melting from the cold stones into the waters of the ocean. Turning his gaze back to his shorter brother, Itachi hissed, "Are you that pathetic of a person? Do you really think I would do that? Do I look like a player to you?"

"You do. You look like a fucking player to me." Sasuke answered the last question before turning to pace. Catching sight of the blond that was crying, he shook his head. "What's wrong with you? Don't like the truth?"

"You bastard! I shouldn't have become friends with you even if our mothers wanted it. All you want is sex dammit! When we get back, I want all my things back! If I don't, I'm going to barge in-"

"You won't have to worry about that Naruto-kun. I'll take care of that. You don't have to see otouto-san any more." Itachi butted in as he strolled over.

"And you Sasuke. You put yourself into this position. You're just jealous that I'm enjoying myself with everyone while you're the one that's pouting because you can only text the slut that you had a one night stand with." Naruto continued. Turning around, he walked away and into the room that he was sharing with Itachi.

Shaking his head, Itachi grabbed a hold of his brother's shirt, grabbing everything that was electronic – even if he wanted to break his cell phone – and walked out of the house. Grabbing a hold of the shorts with his other hand, he tossed him into the water to cool him off. Turning around, he walked back into the house that was warmer then outside.

"And don't come in until you're dry!"

"Hinata-chan, can you keep an eye on this for me please." Itachi asked when he poked his head into the living room.

She nodded, watching the college student disappear. Gaara and she could hear the argument that was going on the kitchen but they stayed out of it. They can give Sasuke a piece of their mind when it came to school. She knew that.

Silently thanking the lavender eyes teen, Itachi walked into the room that Naruto disappeared. Closing the door behind him, Itachi walked over to the curled up teen who had his earbuds in, listening to who knows what. Reaching over and taking one out, he caught the blond's attention.

"Itachi-kun." Naruto mumbled with the tears still falling from his eyes.

Gathering the broken teen in his arms, he hugged him, letting him cry on his shoulder once again. He was started to regret having his brother there. He should have kicked him out that day when they found out what he did. Smirking a little, he pulled Naruto away and stared at the crying face.

"How about you and I go get a gallon tub of ice cream for everyone but him? I'll let you drive if you're able. I won't let you if you keep crying." Itachi suggested with that smirk on his face.

Nodding, Naruto wiped at the tears and grabbed a tissue from the box to blow his nose. "That sounds fun. I'll drive on the way back."

"Good. Let's go."

"What about dinner?" Naruto asked as he rubbed at his nose.

"Hinata's watching it for me. It'll be fine. Go ask what everyone wants." Itachi said, seeing the blond leap off the bed and run out of the room. Smiling to himself, he followed after him but in a slower pace. While he was in the room, he reached into his bag and got his glasses out.

Naruto ran into the kitchen where Hinata was, scaring her a bit. "Hinata-chan what do you want for ice cream?"

"Um . . . moose tracks please." She answered politely, seeing the blond disappear.

Naruto ran into the living room where Gaara was laying on the couch, watching something. "What do you want for ice cream?"

"Cookie and cream." The auburn haired teen answered.

Naruto nodded, knowing what kind he was getting. Bounding into the kitchen again, he saw the college student gathering the keys up with a hoodie and glasses on. "Itachi-kun, I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh these. I have to wear them sometimes because my eyes don't know whether they're good or not. Today's one of those days that they think they should be bad." Itachi clarified with a smile.

They walked out of the house, seeing a car pull away. It had to be Sasuke and his new fling leaving. They didn't really care though. Getting into the car, it was cooler then in the house.

Turning the car on and flicking on the headlights, the Uchiha turned the wipers on to clear up the windshield. Buckling himself up with the radio up a bit, he glanced over at Naruto.

"Hinata wants moose tracks and Gaara wants cookies and cream." Naruto read off with a smile.

Nodding, Itachi put the car into reverse and then drive. As they drove, Tracy Lawrence's _Paint me a Birmingham_ was just ending. He didn't recognize the next song that was on so it had to be a new release or he just wasn't listening to the radio long enough to hear it.

When they got to the store, they ran in with the car shut up, the wipers stuck on the windshield, they went to the ice cream. Naruto picked up the two that his friends want, watching Itachi grab rainbow sherbet. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Grab a chocolate one please." Naruto answered as he felt his hands freezing from the frozen treats. Following the dark-eyed man to the check out, he watched Itachi pay for everything. He wasn't afraid to split up the cost so it would feel even. Grabbing the four bagged treats, Naruto followed his friend out into the slow drizzle.

Hopping into the driver seat, Naruto glanced at Itachi as he buckled up and started the car up.

It felt weird to the Uchiha that was in the passenger seat instead of the driver seat. He was so used to commuting to college and back to his apartment and everywhere else.

"So how long have you had your license?"

"Since last year. I was lucky enough that Oto-san had a break from work which gave me time to get the test set up and took it. I got even luckier that I passed it with only five points off which was on the movability test. I hated that test." Naruto answered and muttered at the end.

"Everyone does." Itachi said with a chuckle.

The rest of the drive was silent with various of country and pop music on the radio. When he parked the car, Naruto glanced over at Itachi as he grabbed the bag.

"Um Itachi." He heard Naruto speak up just as _Kiss a Girl_ by Keith Urban started to come on. Glancing up, he saw the faint light hit the tanned face of the teen.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Itachi inquired as he sat up straight.

"Thank you so much for everything." Naruto said softly before leaning in and pressing his lips onto the pale ones of the Uchiha's. He glanced at the dark eyes to see surprise in them but it soon faded.

When he broke away from him, Naruto saw the surprise written on his face but wasn't sure how to answer the unasked question. Biting his lip, he felt a tug on his neck before his own lips were pressed on the Uchiha's once more.

"Why did you do that in the first place Naruto?" Itachi asked finally when they broke apart again.

"I don't know. Ever since you helped me out with Sasuke, I didn't know how to show my thanks besides a simple thank you. And for some reason ever since I first saw ya I've felt this tug in my heart." Naruto answered as he fiddled with the end of his hoodie. Glancing over at the college student, he saw the surprise come back once more.

"That is very surprising but it happens. I wonder what he would say if he heard that. Hell, he doesn't need to know so why am I worrying about that? Then how about this, the last day of your spring break, we go out for dinner and a movie." Itachi suggested as he reached over and shut the car off.

Nodding, Naruto agreed to it. They left the car where it was, locking it and went into the house. When he got into the house, he smiled, telling his friends that something was up.

"Sasuke was back but he got everything he had and left again." Hinata said.

It didn't ruin their moods though. They seemed to be on cloud nine for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that Itachi was understanding what he felt for the blond. It remained a mystery for most of the stay until now. He thought he couldn't love but here he was with his brother's ex. He was actually having fun with him. He didn't have to worry about him overworking or not being there at the apartment because he was still in high school.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw a note written for him by Sasuke but dismissed it. All it said that he was leaving and wasn't going to put up with the 'shit' in the house. He didn't mind it though. Grabbing four spoons, he gathered all of the gallon containers and walked out into the room. Handing them all out, he curled up on the floor next to Naruto, their feet touching slightly.

"You seem to be in a good mood Uzumaki. What happened while you guys were going to get ice cream?" Gaara questioned with his spoon in his mouth.

"Let's just say I had my heart healed by someone special." Naruto said, seeing an invisible eyebrow rise by the teen. Smiling, he went back to his ice cream and took a bite of it.

Glancing up, Itachi smiled. "Yeah, someone special that's been in front of him for a long time now."

Hinata and Gaara shrugged and went back to the comedy that she turned on while they were waiting for them to show back up.

Itachi was jumping up and down inside when they all went to bed and Naruto got onto the webcam with his parents. Poking his head in, they stared at him before Naruto's mother blurted out his name.

"That can't be Itachi. The last time I saw him, he graduated." Minato said as he looked at him more.

"It's him Oto-san. He was the one that took us to the beach house. I told you that. Also . . ." Naruto trailed off and glanced over at the Uchiha beside him.

He nodded, knowing what he was wondering.

"Also what?" Kushina asked glaring at them.

"He asked me out too." Naruto said, seeing his mother disappear from the view of the camera. She reappeared with her blue eyes wide.

"W-what? You just got over Sasuke. Why so soon?"

"Feelings are really hard to resist when you're in the same car as your crush." Naruto said, waving goodbye to his parents and shutting the camera off. "Now what?"

"Sleep. We have to clean this place up side tomorrow is our last day here." Itachi said, hugging the blond and kissing his cheek gently. He left the bed and laid down in his own, happy and content.

**Whoot! ItaxNaru fluff! Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hopeless

It seemed like the day they got there. They had to leave it. It was fun for the bunch minus the drama that was going on between Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke. After Sasuke left, it seemed like the mood around the house brightened up to everyone.

"Do we really have to clean?" Naruto complained, knowing that he hated that part of being in a house.

"Yes Uzumaki." Gaara replied as he swept the floor with Hinata in the kitchen doing the last bit of dishes.

"Fine." Naruto huffed as he started to clean the windows that seemed to need it but that was from Itachi's understanding.

"Okay garbage is out." Itachi checked off his mental list of everything that needed to be done when he walked back inside. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto reaching up to the top of the window that was behind the couch.

"What's else is to be done?" Hinata queried when she walked into the living room.

"There's the beds need to be put back the way we found them and the sheets to be washed." Itachi answered, seeing the young woman nod and head out to do that. "You have a keeper there Gaara-kun."

"I know. You sound like Temari and Kankurou." Gaara grumbled as he shut the sweeper off and flopped down onto the couch where Naruto was.

"Hey watch it dattebayo." Naruto hissed slightly as he almost lost his balance.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, Itachi would have caught you if you fell." Gaara predicted, seeing a smile come onto the pale face of the Uchiha. He was right.

Walking out of the room, Itachi checked on Hinata who was putting some of the sheets into the washer. Poking his head into the bedrooms, he saw all the beds like they were which was a plus. Even the one that Sasuke used. "That's surprising with that jackass."

Sighing, he walked back into the living room to see Naruto flopping down next to the auburn haired senior.

"I hate cleaning!" Naruto blurted out as he tried to raise his arm. "I especially hate cleaning windows."

"Stop complaining. The faster it gets done, the sooner you can rest." Itachi reminded as he grabbed the glass cleaner and started to work on some of the windows. He still had to put that old radio back then give the keys back to the owner.

Getting up from where he was, Naruto stole the cleaner for his new boyfriend and started to work on the other windows that haven't been touched yet. As he sprayed them down, he wondered about everyone else. How will they react to the news that him and Sasuke broke up? What would they think if they found out that he was seeing Sasuke's brother? Probably think he was a man whore for doing that.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he started to clean the window.

"The sheets are done." Hinata announced as she walked into the room. Supervising the others, she stood in the middle of the room as she watched them.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto complained with a bowed head. His shoulder joint was aching from holding his arm up and he swore he felt it pop a couple of times while he was cleaning the window.

"Not yet. We have to give the keys to the owner and we'll be done." Itachi said as he threw the used paper towel into the trash. "Gaara-kun, Hinata-chan can you guys start loading the car?"

"Sure." They agreed, walking to the pile of bags and grabbed some.

When they heard the door close, Itachi stared at Naruto who was stepping around a potted plant to clean a window.

"You know something Naruto. What are you going to go in for college?" Itachi wondered as the blond stopped and glanced at him.

"If there was a job for ramen testing, I would do it but they don't have it. I might go into wildlife veterinarian or something that deals with animals. I love dealing with animals and plants." Naruto said, hearing a chuckle escape the long-haired man.

"I can't see you with animals though." Itachi interjected as he sprayed the last window that needed to be washed.

"My ryoushin have. I would catch snakes and toads, along with other animals when we were staying with my ojii. I would always show them to oka-san and she would start spazzing out over them. Ojii Jiraiya didn't mind it. He usually tossed the nonpoisonous ones into the barn to catch the mice and rats." Naruto reminisced with a smile as he stared at his new love.

"Doesn't your father work for him too?" Itachi asked as he did one last wipe to the window, throwing the towel into the trash.

"Yeah. Ojii Jiraiya also married the principal that's at school. They have it rough at times but it's funny seeing them argue." Naruto laughed at the memories of when he was a child, running around his grandfather's farm with a toad in his hand.

"Principal Tsunade? I don't believe that." Itachi said, raising an eyebrow at his shorter love.

"They did. It was funny because at the reception he was staring at another woman – undressing her – and she slugged him in the chin." He laughed.

"They're all in." Hinata announced as she poked her head in.

Looking out the window, Naruto saw her run down and hug Gaara from behind as he stared at the water that they would be leaving. He was going to miss this place, this paradise. Feeling arms wrap around his narrow waist, the blond turned his head slightly to see Itachi's chin resting on his shoulder.

"I guess it's time to go. I'll be over later with your things." Itachi said, knowing full well that he was going to give both his brother and uncle a piece of his mind. Especially Madara-oji for the shit that he filled Sasuke's head. He couldn't wait; he was in that type of mood that he wouldn't mind putting the old man on the brink of death.

Nodding, Naruto walked out of the embrace and out of the room. Heading down the stairs, his sapphire eyes took in Gaara and Hinata, wishing he could have Sasuke back in a way. Sure the Uchiha asked for this when he was caught doing that, but he still yearned for him. Hopping into the passenger seat, he bit his tanned lip.

Opening his phone, he stared at a text from his mother as everyone else got in and ready for the city.

_Naruto! Hurry home_

He was confused at the words that his mother sent him but closed his phone as the car took off down the road with Itachi stopping at the owner's place to drop the keys off. Once that was done, Naruto stared out the window, listening to the music that Itachi enjoyed.

Itachi glanced every now and then at the blond teen as he leaned his head against the window, staring outside the car. Sighing to himself, he glanced at the two in the backseat, seeing them dozing. Smiling, he turned up the music a bit as Garth Brooks' _When you come back to me again_ came on.

Pulling into the driveway, he saw Naruto perk up out of the corner of his eye. Beside his car was another, a Subaru.

"Oka-san's home!" Naruto cheered as he rushed to get out of the seatbelt and to get out of the car. Once he was, he ran up to the door, seeing it open to show the red-haired woman who was in a pair of jeans and a slightly ragged old T-shirt. He hugged the woman, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Did you have fun?" Kushina asked as she glanced at the old Toyota that had three others in it. She recognized the Uchiha immediately from where he was. Smiling, she hugged her only child back. She wasn't even going to bring up the incident with Sasuke but she was glad that Naruto found someone else to love him.

"Yes! It was so much fun! Except today, we had to clean." Naruto complained with a smile as he let go of his shorter mother and raced to get his bags. Reaching into the trunk that Itachi popped open from inside the car, he grabbed the two bags he had.

Walking down the steps, she stopped at the window on the driver's side and tapped it. Watching it roll down, a smile came onto her face. "Why don't you guys come in for a few and take a load off? I have some zucchini bread almost done in the oven."

"Sure." Hinata agreed as her and Gaara got out of the back seat.

"Itachi, how about you?" The azure eyed woman asked, turning her gaze onto the oldest man in the car.

"Thank you for the offer but-"

"Come on Ita, it's so good. You have to try it." Naruto said as he jogged past his mother and boyfriend with his bags.

Once she saw him disappear into the house, she sighed, leaning against the car. "I want to thank you Itachi for taking care of Naruto for us on the trip. Even after what Sasuke did and everything."

"I'm not using him if that's what your thinking. I do like him so don't worry." Itachi said, pushing the door open and getting out of the car. Leaning against the car next to her, he continued, "what my otouto-san did was wrong and he is going to get punished for it. I rather see him smile instead of weeping over what he did. I enjoy his smiles and everything about him; I just ignored the crush for a long time."

Sighing, she got up from where she was and hugged the ebony haired man. "Thank you so much Itachi. I'm sure your mother is proud of you."

Nodding, he gently hugged her back and saw Naruto pop out of the door with something in his mouth.

"Are yous coming?" Naruto asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full young man!" Kushina yelled as she started toward the steps.

Naruto ducked back into the house.

Shaking his head and laughing, Itachi followed after the activist into the house where it seemed totally different from his old home. It was lively that made him smile. Sitting down, he felt something bite his waist. Glancing down, the Uchiha saw an orange fox latched onto his side.

"Kyuubi, be nice." Naruto punished as he popped the fox on the nose. Looking at Itachi, he apologized. "Sorry for him. He's not a big fan of new people. He'll warm up to ya soon."

"I hope so." Itachi mumbled under his breath as he glanced at the sulking fox. Without thinking of the consequences, he started to stroke the orange fur and itch behind the orange and black ears.

Naruto stood in the kitchen, watching his mother take out a loaf of zucchini bread that everyone was waiting for.

"So how are things with Itachi?" Kushina asked as she put the pan she used upside down, getting the loaf out. With it still slightly hot, she cut it into slices.

"Fine so far. He wants to take me out the last day of spring break." Naruto brought up, seeing his mother look at him while her hands worked on getting the slices on plates.

"Have fun. That's all I have to say." She said, smiling as she handed a couple of plates.

Naruto handed out the dishes to his friends and Itachi before chowing down on his own slice.

"That is really good Mrs. Namikaze." Hinata praised after taking a bite out of the bread.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

Itachi took a bite of his before laying back on the couch. He could really enjoy being here instead of the apartment but all his things are there. Maybe get a house that was small and closer to Naruto and the college he was attending.

"So how far do you have left of school Itachi?"

"This is my last year. I've been doing double on the semesters because I have the credits for the core classes already." Itachi answered with everyone staring at him. "I took post secondary for my sophomore, junior, and senior years."

They nodded with that puzzle solved.

Taking the last small bite of his slice, Itachi felt something push on his lap with his gaze going down. The fox that bit his side was now licking his plate clean. Raising an eyebrow at the fox, he tried to get the plate away but it put a paw on it.

"I told you Kyuubi would warm up to you." Naruto cheered with his plate in the air.

Kushina took the dishes and walked into the kitchen. "Does anyone want any drinks?"

"Please." Hinata answered for her and Gaara.

"No thank you. I have to get going." Itachi answered as he got up.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he watched his boyfriend get up. He wasn't sure why he had to leave besides the fact that he had to get all the things he gave Sasuke.

"I have things to do but I'll be back over. Then I have to look for a new apartment since where I am now won't accept pets." Itachi explained with a smile as he walked over and leaned down, pecking the Uzumaki's cheek.

Blushing, Naruto looked at the hardwood floor with his mother squealing. Following after the dark-eyed man, he stood at the top of the steps while Itachi got into his car. Waving, he watched the man drive away.

"So kawaii!" Kushina cheered from the kitchen.

Itachi shook his head, turning his music up louder then normal as he saw the city disappear with the country replacing it. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he saw fenced in animals' graze or run.

"Sasuke, you are going to regret this." Itachi hissed to himself as he saw the homestead appear in the distance. He was ready to go and show his brother what he was going to do. It was bullshit in his eyes that Sasuke would do that to someone as sweet and innocent as Naruto.

When he pulled into the driveway that wrapped around a pond that his mother put in when they were younger, he got out with the car off and parked. Walking up to the door, the Uchiha opened it to see Ichijo waiting for him like when he was younger and getting home from school. "Madara-oji get your damn face in here now!"

Storming into the living room, he felt disgust boil up like acid when he saw his only sibling sitting next to the girl that made the problem. In the chair that his father would sleep in after a long day of work was his uncle as they watched TV.

"Oh it's only Itachi. Thought it was someone important." Madara sighed as he leaned back into the chair that brought so many memories to the oldest sibling.

Walking across the room, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the older man up, forcing him to look at him. With a grin that told of no-good intention, Itachi pulled the man out of the chair. "You started this shit. You get the most of the punishment."

Looking up at Sasuke, he didn't notice the slut next to him. "You get the next of it since you listened to him."

With the grin stretching into a smile, he pulled the man up by his hair and threw him out the door he came in. Walking toward him, he slammed his foot down onto his stomach with the intent that was rare for him to get.

"What the hell is wrong with you Itachi?" Madara coughed as he stared at the college student.

"Doing something, I should have done a long time ago. Putting you in your place since you think you run everything in this family." Itachi growled as he shoved his foot harder onto the man. "You ruined Naruto's relationship. It was going great and then you had to ruin it just like that. You should be in hell, being whipped for doing the sins that you have."

"Like you should be saying that. You shouldn't even be alive since you're gay." Madara hissed as he grabbed the foot that was holding him down. Pushing it off, he got up and strolled over to the other Uchiha. "Sasuke just saw what was right."

"That's because he can't escape your shit! Once I'm out of school, you're more then fucked. The company is going to be mine since Sasuke wants no part of it. Once I'm running it, you'll be nothing." Itachi reminded with a force hitting his cheek. Balling his hand, he threw it at the older man, punching him in the jaw.

"You should have given it up. Maybe Oto-san should have listened to me because I know you were the one that killed them. You just wanted the business but you forgot that we were the next to receive it because of our father's will." Itachi growled as he threw a right hook at the man's chin.

Walking away, he walked back into the house and grabbed a hold of his brother's shirt, throwing him to the ground. "You are really pathetic like I said. Have you seen the tears that he cried over you? Over your guys broken relationship? Or are you like Oji who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets his way?"

"I never really cared about what you thought. Yeah, I loved him but not anymore. I have her and guess what, you're going to be an uncle! An heir!" Sasuke yelled as he nodded to the young woman that was staring at both of them.

"Then I guess you haven't told her what you were. That you used your boyfriend for sex – taking his first time that is suppose to be special – and leaving him just because of what our oji fed you." Itachi announced, grabbing a handful of clothing and pulled the teen up. Glaring at him, and using his other hand, he punched the teen in the stomach. "You are such a pathetic person. Oka-san and Oto-san would feel disgraced by you."

Throwing him onto the couch, he walked toward Sasuke's room. Turning the knob, he found it lock but it didn't stay like that for long. Kicking it open, he stared at the room. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Naruto's number and put it to his ear. "Hey Naruto. It's Itachi. I have a question for you. What did you give him?"

As Naruto said what he bought the younger sibling, he gathered it up and put it in a trash bag that was in the room. It looked like his brother was planning on throwing it out but didn't try. Sighing, he sat down on the desk. He still had to get Ichijo's stuff so she didn't have to put up with Sasuke and Madara's stuff. Thanking the blond for his help, he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Grabbing the bag, he trudged out of the room to see Sasuke watching him. He knew what his older brother was doing because he said he was going to do it. He didn't care about what he was doing. He had to prepare for the arrival of his child. Turning back to his lover, he sat down and turned the television up.

Putting the stuff in the backseat, Itachi turned around to go get everything that belonged to the family pet. He saw Madara standing in his way.

"You're not going any farther then this." Madara growled as he stood in his nephew's way for his storming.

Smirking, Itachi brought his foot up, hitting his uncle in the one spot that made men and women fall to the ground in agony. Stepping over his whining uncle, he grabbed the pet carrier and put the calico in. With her meowing out in confusion, he gathered everything that they bought for her: food, toys, litter box, medicine when she needed it, and other stuff. Putting that in the back also, he put her in the front seat next to him.

"The next time you do that, I better not care for the person. If you do, watch out." Itachi threatened as he started to the car up and took off down the drive.

As he drove, he never felt that pissed off before. Maybe it was because of what his uncle did and caused because of his ambitions. He didn't know but he was officially breaking ties from him. What he said about his brother not wanting any part of the company was true. He told him a few months before the shit started so he couldn't do anything about it. As Lady Antebellum played, he didn't pay any mind to it.

When he was back in the city and parking in the driveway to his boyfriend's house, he saw the blond bound out of the house with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile at him but knew he had to get a few more things from that place. His old stuff from his room if they haven't tore it up yet.

"Ita! I missed you!" Naruto cheered as he stood outside the door with it open. Looking into the backseat, he stared at the bag that had his things in it.

"They shouldn't bug you anymore." Itachi said, hugging his blond before letting him go and grabbing the pet carrier that had the cat in it.

"Who's this? A little friend I have - wait that's Ichijo isn't it?" Naruto blurted as he poked his finger through the fence.

Nodding, he walked into the house with the cat and the bag of things that were Naruto's. Setting the bag down, he opened the carrier, letting his feline friend out.

"I hope that isn't a male cat. If so, it better be fixed so it doesn't spray." Kushina complained as the calico rubbed up on her leg.

"Ichijo's a female so don't worry. She's fixed so if she somehow gets outside she won't get pregnant." Itachi answered as he sat down in a chair. He noticed that Hinata and Gaara were gone but he didn't ask when they left. "Is it all right that she stays here for a while? I have to find an apartment that accepts pets so I can keep her there."

"You took her? Wow. Well let me think here." Kushina rushed out of the room before returning with her laptop in her hands. Putting in a website, she let it load and turned it toward the ebony haired man. "These are the listing in the area that accept pets. Some of them are houses instead of apartments. It might help with keeping this pretty kitty happy with space since she lived in that house. I'm sure I can get a hold of Anko for showing you any."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Namikaze." Itachi said before scrolling down the list. He clicked on a couple, pointing out that he wouldn't mind looking at them.

"And if Naruto wants to stay with you for a couple nights, you'll have enough space." The auburn haired woman said as she rubbed her elbow into the pale arm.

Blushing, Itachi looked at his lap then the computer to see the rest. A few others caught his attention. He slightly pictured his mother doing what the older woman did with him when he was younger. Thanking her again, he gave her the laptop back and stood up. Grabbing the bag that was sitting on the floor, he grabbed it.

"Naruto show him to your room so he can put that in there." Kushina ushered with a movement of her hands.

Nodding, Naruto walked up the stairs with his boyfriend following him. Opening a door that was decorated with his name and other posters, he showed the Uchiha in. The Uzumaki bit his lip a little as the long-haired man put the bag down on the orange bed.

"Nice place Naruto-kun." Itachi broke the silence as he looked around. It was completely different from his brother's but this was the cheerful blond that he liked.

Naruto moved and sat down next to the Uchiha that was looking around his room. Kyuubi joined them soon after before it disappeared under the orange blanket it had for itself. Scooting over and moving the bag away, he leaned on the taller man's shoulder.

"Thank you Itachi." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome. I'll do anything for you." Itachi said, promising him. He rarely did that for anyone but this was Naruto. He was different then the other guys that he saw in the past. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against the tanned ones quickly.

"You know something Itachi. You are too nice." Naruto blurted out the obvious before he kissed him again.

**A bit longer so I can get the drama in and Kushina's in the picture! I'm happy! And we now know how Naruto knows Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'm slightly scared if my muses and you guys want Orochimaru in it. *shivers* Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Love Again

After Itachi left, leaving his feline companion there, Naruto felt jitters for the upcoming date. It was the last day – his last Spring break as a high school student – for his freedom. Flopping down onto his bed with his blond hair plastered to his face from his shower, he stared at the orange ceiling. He moved the bag to the floor so he can sort through it later tomorrow.

Rolling over onto his side, Naruto smiled at his sleeping fox who had a calico curled up next to him even if Itachi left a bed for her. It seemed like they were getting along together which was a good thing.

Pushing his torso up, he sat on his bed and grabbed his bag that had his laptop in it. Turning it on, he went to his email, erasing everything that was sent and from Sasuke but he couldn't bring himself to erase the email he had. "Sasuke."

Biting his tanned lip to keep the floodgates up, Naruto got out of his email and went to a site for animal photography that was to his liking. Smirking, the blond scanned the pictures before closing the laptop and shutting the light out. "Night Kyuubi, Ichijo."

The next day, his phone went off on the stand beside his bed, forcing the blond to get up. He was hoping to sleep in since that was breaks and vacations were for. Reaching over and flipping the phone open, he stared at Itachi's name with him saying good morning.

Sitting up with one eye open, he reached for the switch and swatted for it. Finding it, he turned the light on, blinding him slightly as he pushed reply.

_Morning._

Closing his phone, he glanced at the clock, seeing 8:49 on it. Raising his arms above his head, the Uzumaki yawned. Looking over at the two animals, they were still curled up asleep but it looked like Kyuubi got up in the middle of the night.

Getting out of bed, the senior walked out of the room with his phone in hand, hearing his mother scream over something. Walking down the stairs in his normal pace – also being used to his mother screaming – he walked toward and into the kitchen. His phone vibrated but he completely forgot about it when he saw why his mother screamed.

The blond hair that was almost like his with a business suit facing him. Naruto knew that hair from anyway. Setting his phone down, he rushed over and tackled his father from behind, surprising him.

"Oto-san, you're finally home!" Naruto cheered as his mother rushed around to finish breakfast.

"It looks to be that way. Your ojii is very annoying and persistent about deals." Minato said as he sat down at the island that they used to eat at besides the dining table. Glancing over at his son, who was grabbing his phone, "So when are you going on a date with Itachi-san?"

"Tomorrow. I can't . . . wait." Naruto paused as he looked at the phone that had his boyfriend's name on it with a blush. Turning his attention to his father, he saw the smirk on it, telling him that his father was up to no good.

"I guess we should have him come with us to the farm sometime." The older blond suggested before looking to his wife.

Blinking, Naruto wondered how his Obaa would take it since she had Itachi in school. Pushing that question away, Naruto replied to Itachi.

"Oh before you freak out Minato, Itachi left that calico here so he can look for a place to keep her." Kushina brought up as she waved a spatula in the air.

"Why did he take the cat too?" Minato wondered with a raised eyebrow, turning to look at his son.

"He didn't want Ichijo to put up with Madara and Sasuke's crap so he wants to find a place that accepts pets." Naruto answered, getting up from where he was and leaving the room. Opening the door, he closed it behind him and sat down at the steps. Sighing to himself, the blond senior closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait for the date but right now he had to get through today to get to it. The Uzumaki could feel the butterflies in his stomach at the thought but ignored them. Opening them, he pushed the text of Itachi's, wanting to ask him something.

_Where should we meet 2morrow?_

Closing his phone, he got up and walked back into the house to see his fox coming down the steps with no sight of the calico. Following the orange furred animal with his eyes, Naruto shrugged and followed it to the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto inquired as his parents worked on getting breakfast ready even if he knew his father had to be tired from the seventeen-hour flight back home.

"Let me rest up for a bit and then we'll head out to dinner with your ojii and obaa." Minato answered as he brought the three plates out, setting them on the counter. Turning around and leaning on the neutral colored counter, he watched his son open his phone.

The Namikaze never saw his son so interested in someone before but then again, he only had Sasuke in his life. Sighing, he shrugged it off and went to get the fox some food.

Naruto brightened up at the reply. It was his favorite place to meet up with people. "YES!"

The room fell silent with him looking around to see the pet and his ryoushin staring at him. Smiling and laughing innocently, Naruto itched the side of his face.

"What was that about?" Kushina asked as she flipped an egg over.

"Itachi's gonna be taking me to the zoo tomorrow! I can't wait!" Naruto cheered as he replied to the ebony haired man with a smile on his face.

After breakfast which seemed interesting to everyone since Ichijo was with them. She jumped onto the island and looked at them before sitting down and started to clean herself right there.

"I really hope she doesn't do that all the time." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked into his room to get dressed. Closing his door, Naruto walked over to his closet and drawers, pulling out a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt. All he was going to do today besides visit his kazoku, was clean out that bag and put everything away.

Grabbing the orange speakers and dock, Naruto put them on his desk with everything going there or somewhere else. With the smile he had fall into a thin line, the blond flopped onto his bed, wishing things didn't end that way. He usually liked having people as his friends, not his enemy like Sasuke was seeing him as.

Grabbing his computer and plugging in the speakers his mother bought him before she left for her campaign, he turned on his collection of music. _Shine_ by L'arc~en~Ciel started up as the blond stared at the ceiling once more.

The dinner was pretty interesting itself because his obaa started to freak out over the news of Sasuke dumping him for some girl that he didn't even know. Ojii on the other hand was very quiet before he said he was now seeing Itachi.

"What? Shouldn't you have waited for a while then do that?" Jiraiya complained as his gaze was on the blond who was eating his corn.

"I did but Itachi was there and we confessed to each other that we liked each other. Big deal." Naruto stated, bringing his spoon up and eating the corn on it.

"That is pretty surprising." Tsunade said, taking a sip of her wine afterwards. "As long as he keeps you happy and doesn't hurt you like that jerk, I support the relationship."

Nodding, Naruto went on eating as chit chat was going on between his family.

After getting home, taking his shower and answering unanswered texts, the blond went to bed with the cat curled up on his side. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

His alarm woke him up the next day with Ricky Martin's _Livin' La Vida Loca_, telling the blond to get up. Grabbing the cat that was curled up on his stomach, the high school senior got out of bed and stretched. From behind his door, he could smell the bacon cooking which made his mouth water.

Changing out of the pajamas, the sapphire eyed teen walked out of the room with the cat moving around him. Staring at her with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged it off and headed toward the kitchen where all the food was.

"Today's the big day." Naruto announced. It was the last day of spring break and Itachi and his first date. Walking across the room, he poured food for both the feline and fox who were waiting for it. Putting the two bags back, the blond went and sat down on a stool.

"Don't screw it up." Kushina said, already squealing about the cuteness.

"Is she picturing-"

"Yeah. I've already told her that neither one of you can have kids but it didn't kick in yet."

"They can adopt! If they do, I picture them adopting a baby or a small child." The auburn haired woman hissed before put some of the bacon on a plate. Turning around, the sapphire eyed woman smiled with the image in her mind.

Staring at his mother like she lost her sanity, Naruto scooted his stool back. "True but I don't know if we're going to be together for that long."

"You'll be surprised musuko. People doubted us and look at us now." Minato said, resting his chin on his fist as his wife gave out plates that had waffles and bacon on it. Taking a bite, a question popped into his mind when he saw his son already dressed. "What time is he picking you up?"

"He said it was going to be a surprise." Naruto replied as he drowned his waffle in syrup. As he went to take a bite of his bacon, there was a knock on the door. Narrowing his eyes, the younger blond got off his seat and walked toward the door. "This better be good."

Opening the door, Naruto smiled and glomped the person.

"Morning." Itachi greeted as he struggled into the house with the blond latched onto his front side. Closing the door behind him, he saw his calico companion run out of the kitchen and greet his foot with her sitting on it. Smirking, the ebony haired man stroked her fur. "I missed you too, Ichijo."

Picking the feline up, he walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Good morning Kushina-san, Minato-san."

"Mornin'" Minato greeted with a wave.

"We have extra waffles if you want some. Sorry about the bacon, we only had one pack. I'll have to pick some up the next time I go to the store." Kushina apologized with a small bow after she pointed to the plate with waffles on it.

"Thank you for the offer but I already ate before I came here." Itachi replied, nodding to her. "I see that you're already dressed Naruto-kun. So are you almost ready?"

"Let me finish here and I will be. Oh the next time you do go to the store, can you pick me up an umbrella since I walk home." Naruto asked his mother before taking a bite of his waffle.

Nodding, she wrote it down on a list that she was making since she got up.

Finishing up his food with a cup of orange juice, Naruto put the plate and cup into the soapy water. He turned around to stare at the long-haired man. "Now I'm ready!"

Nodding their goodbyes as his parents said have fun and other things, they walked out of the house. Getting into the car, Naruto saw some stuff in the backseat.

"I went back home to get my stuff before they had a chance to trash it." Itachi answered the question that Naruto was wondering. As he backed out, Itachi saw no one coming up or down the street so he took that chance.

As they were on their way to the location of their date, Naruto glanced out the window as music filled the car. He couldn't wait for summer to come since he was graduating this year and it was time for him to have fun in the sun with his friends.

"So where do you want to start first when we get there?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence between the two. Glancing over at the blond, he smiled. He was too adorable to him.

"I say the right side and then make our way around." Naruto suggested, seeing the college student nod. He couldn't wait to get there. He always loved going to the zoo because of all the different animals there. The last time he went there, they had a couple litters of tiger cubs. When he heard what happened to them, they were given to other zoos so they can be used for breeding.

"When was the last time you were at the zoo?" Itachi questioned as he saw the main sign for the place show up in the distance.

"I think freshman year because Hoshigaki-sensei had us do notes on an animal we wanted to do. I chose the manatees." Naruto responded as the car stopped in a line with Itachi raising to get his wallet out.

Pulling out the money he needed, the long-haired man held onto it as the line dwindled in front of him. When it was their turn, he handed the money over, receiving two tickets in the process. Driving slowly, he looked for a parking spot and found one some ways off from the main gate. Shutting the car off, he got out with Naruto following him. With his door still open, he locked the car up.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he strolled over and latched onto the pale arm of the Uchiha.

"As I'll ever be." Itachi answered, walking with the blond to the gate so they can start seeing the animals.

When they got in, they grabbed a map and started toward the right when Itachi stopped and stared at someone.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the dark-eyed college student.

"Zetsu is that you?" Itachi called, catching the man's attention who turned around.

"Itachi? That can't be you." Zetsu called out with a smile on his face as he walked over to his old friend.

"It is. How's your brother?" Itachi asked, patting the man's arm.

"Good. He went into plant research." Zetsu said, mentioning his twin brother who was tan with the same color of hair as he. "Have you seen Hidan, Deidara or anyone lately?"

"No, the last time I saw Hidan, he was worshiping at a temple in town and Deidara's working at the high school as a Chemistry teacher." Itachi answered with a shrug.

"That was the same guy that said he wouldn't want to be a teacher because he wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Liar." Zetsu muttered, glancing at Naruto with his gold tinted eyes. "Who's this? New boyfriend?"

"You can say that. He was with . . . Sasuke before." Itachi paused, feeling the blond tense up at the mentioning of that situation.

"Ah. I'm sure he's causing trouble now. Well it was good to see you Itachi but I gotta go clean the zebra's pens." Zetsu called as he waved to his old friend and walked away.

"I went through school with him and his twin brother if you were wondering how I knew him." Itachi spoke up as he glanced down at the blond. Smiling, they continued on their way through the zoo.

By the time they were half through with it, Naruto felt his stomach growl at him. Tugging on Itachi's shirt, he stopped him from going into the reptile house. "Before we go anywhere else, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure." Itachi chimed as he followed after his boyfriend to a location that had some food stands. He bought for the corn dogs and a drink that they were going to share.

They sat down by one of the ponds where giant koi or a fish like it would swim to the surface for something to eat.

Naruto stared at the multicolored fish that brought back memories of his childhood when he came here with his parents or grandparents. He would enjoy feeding the fish and watching the fish swim around in the aquarium.

"What do you like to eat Naruto?" Itachi asked, chewing on some of the breading.

"Ramen but I also like homemade mashed potatoes." Naruto answered, glancing over at the ebony haired man. Smirking to himself, the Uzumaki took a drink of water from the cup. "What about you Itachi?"

"Cabbage, especially the purple cabbage in the salads." Itachi replied.

As they ate the rest of their food, it was silent except for the sounds of kids asking their parents if they can go see this or that animal. Grabbing for the cup, Itachi's hand touched Naruto's, pulling it away quickly and looking at the blond.

Smirking, Naruto handed the water and ice-filled cup to his boyfriend. He was chewing on the wooden stick, waiting for his beloved to finish up so they can look at the reptiles. Hopefully his grandparents' classmate wasn't working there still. If so, he was going to be creep out.

When they walked into the building, Naruto rushed up to look for a gecko that he always struggled to find when it was in the foliage.

"It's right there." Itachi helped as he pointed to the stem of the leaves, showing the verde gecko.

Smiling and hugging Itachi's arm as a thank you, they went on looking at the reptiles. Naruto was right about the guy that creep him out; the guy – his name was Orochimaru he thinks – was holding a snake for people to touch. He stayed away from the guy, surprising the Uchiha a bit.

"What was that about?" Itachi voiced his concern as Naruto went to the other side of the room, away from the extremely pale man.

"That guy in there was my grandparents' classmate and when we went here when I was a kid, he would be really nasty. He was a predator." Naruto explained as he looked at the poisonous snakes that were from all over the world.

When the couple came to the cobra, it was slithering around with its hood tucked in. They continued through, passing the turtles but stopped to stare at the alligator snapping turtle.

Exiting the room, they went to the aquarium next and through that.

By the time they were done, the sun was setting with their feet slightly aching from the walking. They got back into the car and started on their way home.

"I had fun." Naruto said, focusing his gaze on the college student who flicked his headlights on dim.

"I wanted that. I did too especially with you Naruto." Itachi replied.

The rest of the drive was silent with fractured conversations before they got into the driveway. Shutting the car off, Itachi leaned over and held the tanned chin still, kissing the blond's lips.

"Naruto, I love you." Itachi stated as he broke away.

"I love you too Ita." Naruto replied.

**I just had to add Zetsu and Orochimaru in. *Shivers at the mention of the pedophiles name* Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Vulnerable

When school came back in session for Naruto, he was walking to the building when his phone vibrated in his hoodie pocket. Pulling it out, the blond stared at the text message that Itachi sent him.

_Have fun!_

Yeah sure, Naruto thought with a sigh as he thanked the Uchiha for the text. All he could think about was Chemistry class with his ex lover. Hopefully Hinata was about to talk to some of the people in his class. Hopefully.

As he drew closer to the high school building, he noticed the familiar classic challenger that was parked in the lot with all the other cars. So Madara gave the car to Sasuke for giving him up and getting together with a girl that he didn't even know. Shaking his head, feeling some of the blond locks hitting his forehead, he tried to get rid of the thoughts of his past love. He had Itachi so he didn't have to worry about Sasuke anymore.

Walking into the lunchroom, he noticed Hinata and Gaara with Sai right away since Sai was paler then Itachi and the Uchiha's. Strolling up to them, the Uzumaki noticed his ex standing with them and from the way Hinata and Gaara were holding each other back, they were ready to go off on him.

"Hinata-chan! Gaara-kun!" Naruto called as he waved, picking up the pace to get to his friends. Once he was, the sapphire eyed senior stood next to Hinata who was leaning on Gaara. Hopefully they didn't bring up anything that mentioned Itachi and their date. He posted something about it on the social network he stumbled upon – all his friends were also on it.

"Good morning Uzumaki. Hope you had a good two days." Gaara greeted as Hinata smiled at him.

"I did. It was fun, let's just leave it at that." Naruto said, noticing the clock was close to the time they were suppose to head to first period classes.

When the bell rang, Naruto followed everyone else to their lockers but noticed a few stares on him. Shrugging them off, he stopped at his locker to get his things for his government class.

By the time lunch came around, Naruto was kinda grateful for it. He ate a light breakfast and he was regretting it by the time art came around. He had no energy to argue with Akasuna-sensei but he did fall asleep, earning water to be dumped on him.

"What happened to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, the first people to notice the wet blond who flopped down, inching his chair closer to Hinata since Sasuke was still sitting with them.

"Akasuna-sensei dumped water on me since I fell asleep in class. I knew I should have grabbed a pop tart or something else." Naruto mumbled to himself toward the end as he put his things on the table.

"So what did you do for your vacation?" Sai asked, his question directed toward Naruto who jumped slightly at the question.

"I went with Hinata and Gaara to a beach house, well I can't forget Itachi being there." Naruto answered.

"For how long?" Sai replied with another question as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

Everyone but Naruto noticed the glare that was coming from the Uchiha at the table. Gaara was tense, ready to grab the Uchiha that was about ready to pounce on his ex lover.

"Five days then I stayed home for a day. The last day I went on a date to the zoo." Naruto answered, seeing the shifty gaze that was coming from the ink artist.

"With chicken butt?" He asked.

"Nope. I went with Itachi. It was fun; I enjoyed myself." Naruto answered, feeling something push on his cheek harshly, pushing him out of his chair. Collecting himself off the ground and holding his cheek, he stared at the ebony eyed teen who was glaring at him.

"So you fucking moved on with my brother! What are you planning on doing? Sleep with him too?" Sasuke asked, almost as if he was hysterical at the moment.

"Maybe I already have. It's none of your concern since we're not together." Naruto bit at the soreness in both their hearts as he got off the ground and stood in front of the Uchiha. Going for his seat, it disappeared from his sight with it clattering against the tiled floor, catching everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Sai asked, looking at both of them.

"Sasuke cheated on . . . him." Hinata answered. She knew she shouldn't answer the question but from the look of things it was going to have to be answered anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto questioned loudly as he stood up straight, seeing the chair tossed behind Sasuke. Taking a breath, the blond stared at the glaring dark eyes of his ex lover.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Where both of you waiting for us to break up so you guys can get together? Maybe you were cheating on me the entire time!" Sasuke accused, even if they were false. He knew Naruto would never do that but he couldn't really think straight. He was having a hard time even thinking about the blond he still cherished with his brother.

"You fucking wish!"

"Do you know what could happen! He's been with tons of guys! He could have a STD but you're not afraid of that! You could catch it; it could kill you but you don't give a shit do you!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed at the blond with his fist pulled back.

Naruto knew he had to defend himself. Pulling his own fist back, he hit the black-haired teen in the chest, pushing him back but not far enough to get hit himself.

It continued like that as Gai rushed in to get Tsunade for assistance. Everyone in the room stared in wonder at what happened to them. Gai grabbed a hold of Sasuke while Tsunade grabbed Naruto but it wasn't enough to pull them apart. The blond haired woman turned her attention to Hinata. "Go get Kakuzu-san and Kisame-san for me. Tell them it's urgent."

Nodding, Hinata ran off into the gym to get the tanned PE teacher then to the Biology room where the azure haired man was having his lunch. She rushed back with him to see Kakuzu struggling with Tsunade to get Naruto away from the Uchiha. She felt a wind rush pass her where Kisame rushed forward and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him away with Gai.

"You can stay in the office. I want to see you in my office now!" Tsunade yelled, first pointing at Sasuke then Naruto.

"Damn man whore!" Sasuke yelled before he had his mouth covered by Gai as he struggled to go after Naruto again.

When Naruto was seated in the room with his obaa-chan, he sighed. He couldn't believe that it actually happened. They actually threw fists when he thought Sasuke would just yell at him. His ex lover changed a lot since he last saw him. Too much for his liking.

"What happened Naruto?" Tsunade asked, sitting down with a huff.

"Sai asked me how my break was and what I did. I answered him and the next thing I know Sasuke threw a punch at me." Naruto replied as he felt the tears well up into his eyes. He didn't want it to be like that between his childhood friend. He hated this feeling that he should have kept his mouth shut and this wouldn't have happened.

He would have had a chance to patch things up with who used to be his. He would have another chance but it would also break Itachi's heart at the same time. He was confused over the matter that he loved both brothers and couldn't choose between them. He wanted to cry out and confide to his grandmother.

"I see. I want you to serve detention today." Tsunade concluded as she dismissed the blond teen.

When he left the room, Naruto could feel the hateful gaze that was coming from the dark-haired teen. He also noticed that Gai-sensei, Hoshigaki-sensei, and Kakuzu-sensei were standing in the room, ready to grab if Sasuke or Naruto tried anything. Lowering his gaze to the tiled floor, he left the room to the lunchroom where he felt stares on him.

Out of all of them, he noticed Sakura's on him. Now she had a chance to have him; he didn't give a shit anymore. All Naruto wanted to do was cry and wish that he could erase what happened. He wished he didn't let Sasuke go that day. He wanted to work things out but it wasn't going to happen.

"What did Tsunade-sensei say?" Hinata asked softly as she stared at her friend who grabbed his chair and sat down.

"I have a detention today." Naruto answered emotionlessly. He couldn't believe that he just got into a fight at school when it was suppose to be a haven for him. He hated this. He wanted to go back in time and fix what was broken.

Grabbing his phone, he saw a text from Itachi saying welcome but his vision blurred as he saw a water droplet fall on the screen. Wiping it away with his thumb, Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore. Flinging his phone into the pile of stuff, he brought his hands to his face, feeling them become wet from his tears.

"Damn it." He sobbed, feeling a touch on his shoulder. He swatted it away and cried into his arms. He hated this. He was supposed to be looking forward to college with Sasuke. He was looking forward to getting an apartment with Sasuke but this all happened.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered before getting out of her seat and enfolded the crying blond into a hug. Seeing the person that caused the problem, she glared at him. She wasn't a person that would be hateful but then again, this was a matter that was different. Sasuke hurt her best friend – who was like a brother and a crush – and she wouldn't forgive him for that.

Sasuke sat down in the chair he had before the drama happened, feeling the glares that he received from the three people at the table besides the blond that was hiding his face. Taking in a slow breath, he saw Sakura come up to him, blocking his view of the hurting senior that he still cared about.

"So Sasuke are you single?" Sakura inquired with a smile.

Looking into the verde eyes that the young woman had, he smirked to himself. He never realized he was that good looking. "That depends. I have a girlfriend whose pregnant but I can put you in there somewhere."

Naruto felt shock race through his body when he heard what his ex said. He was expecting a child with that bitch? A new wave of tears crashed when he heard the news.

"I think that's enough Uchiha." Gaara hissed. "If you want to talk to her, get the hell out of here."

"Touchy Gaara." Sasuke said with sarcasm. He didn't care what everyone was thinking of him. Looking back to Sakura, she was pushed away with Hinata replacing her. He noticed the determination in the lavender eyes which kinda surprised him. She was never the person to be determined unless it was something she really cared about.

"You're such a horrible bastard and I hope you know that. I hope you rot in hell for what you caused my brother!" Hinata screamed as she slapped his cheek, hearing some gasps escape people that were nearby. Glaring at the man that had his head turned, she wasn't afraid to hurt him. All the things that her cousin and father taught her were wanting to come out and hurt him for what he did to Naruto.

"Like you're not." Sasuke said turning his head back to look at the dark purple haired teen.

"I'm not! You're the sick bastard that likes to toy with people! I rather have Itachi have Naruto instead of you! He treats him better! He does things with him that you won't! He'll give him presents for his birthday where you just take him out! You're the pathetic bastard that doesn't know love!"

Staring at the senior that was lecturing him, he got up and grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist while his other hand grabbed his things and left them. He couldn't take it anymore. She was being annoying which wasn't what he wanted. He did regret doing that to the blond but it had to be done. He knew that. Now he had a detention with the guy.

"Hinat-Hinata." Naruto whispered as he looked up at the lavender eyed woman as she turned around and hugged him. Feeling the tears roll down his scarred cheeks, the blond hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." She whispered, hugging him tighter as she stared at the Uchiha. She was going to get her revenge for her brother figure whether that back stabbing bastard likes it or not. "Get a hold of Itachi. I'm sure you want to tell him something."

Naruto nodded, grabbing his phone and sent a text to his new love.

_Can u pick me up 4:30?_

He closed his phone and waited for a reply. Feeling it vibrate in his hand, Naruto opened it, seeing the question the long-haired college student asked.

_Y? I thought u guys got out at 2:30_

He sighed as his thumb pushed the reply button.

_If u get a hold of Hoshigaki-sensei ull understand. I have a detention 2day wit Sasuke._

He wondered what his love thought of that when he was going to read it. Probably be surprised at the words that his boyfriend texted him.

The bell rang with him heading off to his Chemistry class where Deidara was waiting patiently instead of eating his lunch. He must have heard the news from Kakuzu-sensei or Hoshigaki-sensei. When the tardy bell rang, Deidara-sensei stood in front of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Well I thought I should mix up the groups a bit. On the smart board you'll see your new lab partners for the rest of the year hm." Deidara said, pointing to the board that was attached to the wall.

There were complaining. Naruto was paired up with Choji who he used to hang out with when they were in grade school and when he didn't know Sasuke. They still talked but not like they use to. When they went off to work on the labs, Naruto smiled at Choji.

"How have you been Naruto?" Choji asked even if he could see some stray tears fall from the sapphire eyes. Grabbing a lab coat, he handed it to the tanned blond before getting his own.

"Good. Ready for college. How about you Choji?" Naruto asked in return as he put on the coat and grabbed two safety glasses. He should stay behind and thank his teacher for doing this; he had that feeling that Itachi had a part of it.

"I won't be going to college. I'm going to be taking over my parent's restaurant. You remember it right?" Choji answered.

"Yeah. I miss that place. I should come over and eat there some time." Naruto replied as he handed a pair of glasses to his friend. Looking around the room, Sasuke was teamed up with some kid that he didn't know. It was probably the new junior that came the other day. He wasn't sure but he shouldn't worry about it.

As Choji got the beakers and everything else needed, Naruto went for the chemicals that would be needed. Glancing at the clock, he had a feeling this class would go by slower then normal.

When the bell finally rang, Naruto waited for everyone else to put their coats and glasses back before putting his away. Grabbing his things from the table, he walked up to his sensei and bowed. "Thank you Deidara-sensei."

"For changing the groups? Oh yeah I forgot. It's pretty annoying when you got two students that I don't even have in my class ask me to do it. Then get a call from an old classmate of mine asking the same thing hm." Deidara complained but smiled anyway. "You're welcome anyway Uzumaki-san. I enjoyed having you in my class whether you know it or not."

Bowing again, Naruto rushed out of the classroom to his locker. After putting his things away and grabbing his government worksheet he had to finish for homework, he ran into the library just as the bell rang. "Safe."

Settling down on the sofa like he always does, he saw Shikamaru sleeping in his usual chair. Shaking his head, he turned on his ipod to listen to music. He knew what he was going to be doing during detention: clean all the windows or something that dealt with cleaning. That's all the detentions were.

Finishing his homework, he put it in the folder it belonged in and looked out the window. With his music still going, he messed with some of the apps he had on the music player before going onto the internet, cancelling his music. Going through his e-mail, he found nothing interesting except one from Sasuke.

_You need to get your sulking ass and move on. There's nothing you can do to get me back. Simple as that and you also started seeing my brother so who gives a shit. You just hit a new low._

Shaking his head, he exited the window. Sasuke was going to harass him now because of how weak he felt. That wasn't the Sasuke that he knew. His uncle changed him by having him doing a three sixty. He didn't like it. Grabbing his phone, he texted Itachi about it, telling him he'll show him later. Yeah, he was strong and could handle himself but he didn't want to see the Uchiha again. Itachi could take care of him.

Once the bell rang, Naruto put away his stuff, feeling something push him into his locker. Getting his face out of the binding of his chemistry and algebra 2 books, Naruto saw Sasuke walking to Tsunade's office to get what he was suppose to do. Feeling the prick of tears, Naruto rubbed at his eyes, making them sore in the process but it stopped him from crying.

Closing the locker door, he walked to the office and waited for everyone else to disappear. He noticed Hoshigaki-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakuzu-sensei and a few others in the room just in case one of them decided to go after the other again. He heard Tsunade open her office door and walk out.

"Good afternoon. Sasuke I would like you to go with Danzo and help clean the rooms by sweeping. Naruto, you go with Kakuzu then Kisame and clean up the gym and his room. Dismissed." Tsunade gave her punishments and walked to Shizune-sensei – the secretary – and started to talk to her.

Nodding, Naruto followed the PE teacher into the gym where Hoshigaki-sensei followed them. It was stuffy in the large room with balls and scuff marks all over the wooden floor. Grabbing balls, he put them into the bin they were suppose to be in since 8th period rush out the door to get home. He was in that class for his sophomore year and he didn't mind helping out his teacher.

"So how do you know Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked as he put the last ball in the bin. Grabbing the metal bars that made it up, he looked at the dark teacher.

"I was his baseball coach. He was a good player then he graduated and the team sucked. Of course they decided to blame it on the coach and got a new one, sticking me with this job." Kakuzu complained as he opened the door to the room where all the equipment was stored in.

When Naruto got out of the room, his superior handed him a tennis ball on a stick, making him get rid of all the scuff marks on the floor but Kakuzu was helping him. Glancing over, Hoshigaki-sensei was leaning against the wall since the bleachers were put away much to everyone's dismay. He just hoped that Itachi could pick him up.

Once they were done, Naruto bowed to his teacher and followed the azure haired one to his classroom. He hadn't been in the room since his freshman year and he enjoyed the class. Hoshigaki-sensei tried to make things interesting and fun so it would stick. When he entered the room, it didn't change a bit to him.

"You can change the bedding for the garter snake then erase the board." Kisame said as he sat at his desk and started to grade the latest test he gave out.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the nonpoisonous snake, letting it slither across his arm, onto his shoulders before going into the extra cage he had. Grabbing the trash can, he dumped the wood chips in the can. "Where do you keep the bedding?"

"Backroom. It should be on the counter in there." Hoshigaki-sensei said as he looked up from the test he had in his hands.

Nodding, Naruto walked into the room and grabbed the bag that had wood chips in it. Dumping some in it, he moved it around until it was equal to him. Grabbing a hold of the reptile again, he pet its head. When he had this class, he would always stare at the class pet after and before the bell rang.

Putting the bag back, he walked up to the chalkboard and erased the days notes that his teacher had up. Once done, he opened a window and clapped the erasers together, cleaning them even if he wasn't told too. Setting those done, his teacher looked up with a smile. "You're done. But you have a few minutes left since Tsunade-san told me you had to be home because of your parents."

"Then will you answer this. How did you know Itachi?" Naruto inquired with his body leaning against a desk.

"I had him in school, I was an intern at the time so it was hard. He didn't cause any trouble like kids his age but he would talk. Kinda reminds me of you when I had you for class." Kisame chuckled as he flipped a page of the test he was grading.

Nodding, Naruto looked around the room, remembering his year in the room. He'll miss high school but was kinda glad that he was almost out. He'll look forward to college but it wouldn't be the same as high school.

"You can go Naruto. I'm sure he's done also. See you tomorrow in the halls." Kisame dismissed with a smile and a wave as the blond ran the room and building.

Naruto noticed the old Toyota that was in the parking lot and ran toward it. Opening the door, he hopped in, hugging the ebony haired man he missed. Pressing his lips again his, he smiled.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun." Itachi gasped once the blond let him catch his breath.

Grabbing his ipod, Naruto brought up the e-mail, letting his boyfriend read it.

"Okay. I'll try to take care of it but he won't listen but I'll try." Itachi replied as he started the old car and put it in gear. He glanced at the challenger that had Sasuke in it, feeling the glare his younger brother was giving him.

**A bit longer and more drama. Almost like actual high school? Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: So Happy I could Die Graduation everyone

The months dwindled down into nothing for the seniors that were graduating. Naruto, he was still trying to get use to the idea of Sasuke being the enemy even if Itachi tried to take care of everything for the teen. Then it came time for cap and gown rehearsals which seemed easy enough. But then it was the time to receive your high school diploma.

The air seemed to hold a lot of excitement as Naruto stood with everyone else that were waiting to walk onto the stage to receive the paper that was so important. He was surprised that he was actually graduating but then again he had his parents to help him out and . . . his ex. He had a lot of things to look forward to – like his fellow classmates – college and then starting a life without their parents.

He was going to get lonely but somehow he got accepted to a college in the city that was a few miles away from his home. He could get an apartment or something. He wasn't sure yet but he wanted to spend time with Itachi since he was going to be out of school.

"Naruto, you look awesome!" Hinata cheered, something that seemed out of character for her, with a thumbs up. They were standing next to him but he was so lost in his thoughts that he kinda forgot.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he stared at the time. He asked Itachi to be there but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Itachi promised him that he was going to try and get there. Biting his lip, he heard names start to be called with Tsunade standing on stage with the superintendent, Komura, who gave a speech before.

Each student that went up there shook both Tsunade and Komura's hands before walking off the stage. By the time his name was called – they were going by last name alphabetical – Naruto looked up in the bleachers to see his parents there. He also noticed Itachi sitting next to them with Kyuubi and Ichijo on his lap.

Taking his diploma from the superintendent and shook his hand, he went to his grandmother, shaking her hand. He knew she was going to give him a hug when they get home. Walking off the stage, Naruto looked back to see his mother crying over the fact that he was officially out of school and on his way to college.

Afterwards, Tsunade gave a speech along with the top two students in the class which were Sasuke and Shikamaru. When they finished, everyone tossed their caps up but Naruto who just switched the side the tassel was on.

Walking out of the group he made his way toward his parents and boyfriend. His mother ran toward him, hugging him tightly once she could.

"Good job Naruto." Minato chimed as he removed the cap and ruffled his son's hair. Staring at his almost adult son, the older blond tried to peel his wife off their only son so Itachi could have a moment with him. "We're heading on home to get the party started."

Nodding, Naruto leaned against the railing of the bleachers with Itachi next to him, holding the leashes for the fox and feline. Glancing at the long-haired college student out of the corner of his eye, he smiled.

"When do you go to college?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence between them.

"This fall. A veterinarian like I said I was going to take." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Have fun. It's different from high school, that's all I gotta say about it." Itachi said, leaning over and pecking his beloved's cheek.

Looking at the metal, Naruto could feel the blush coming across his cheeks but was tackled by Hinata with Gaara behind her. As he stood there talking to his friends, a few others passed by, wishing everyone a good luck. Perking up, Naruto noticed Sasuke with his uncle and the girl that he caught him with. He could tell she was pregnant with her stomach that was growing.

Looking at the metal again, Naruto felt a tug on his gown. It was Kyuubi who took a mouthful to get his master from thinking about it. Smiling, he ruffled the fox's fur before itching its ears. "Thank you Kyuubi. I needed that."

"So where are you going to college Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, looking around as he tried to find his siblings so they didn't tackle him like when he was ready for prom.

"It's a few miles away but I think it's called Konoha Central I think. I'm not sure at the moment. It might be it." Naruto wondered as he rubbed his chin.

"For what?" Gaara growled as he felt his siblings hugging him from behind. He completely forgot about his back and they always go there to tackle him!

"Veterinarian." Naruto answered as he chuckled at his auburn haired friend. Looking over at Itachi, he knew that his beloved was looking at his younger brother, wanting to wish him luck but he was on Madara's side now. He couldn't. None of them can because they sided with Naruto.

"Well we will see you at the party." Hinata chimed once more before heading away with Gaara who was dragging Temari and Kankuro with him.

Shrugging, Naruto followed Itachi who was being led by their pets to the car. Once they got inside, Naruto kissed his love on the lips since the peck on the cheek was a tease for the blond. Itachi started the car and they were on their way to the party that was also Hinata's and Gaara's since everyone decided to combine them.

On the way, Naruto stared out the open window with his cap sitting on his lap while Ichijo played with the tassel. Kyuubi was sitting in the backseat staring at the sky. "When are you getting out of school Ita?"

"Next month at the latest I think." Itachi answered with a smile as Big and Rich's _Fake I.D._ played on the radio. He had news for the blond that he couldn't wait to tell him. He wanted to say it there but he wanted to say it when everyone was there. Especially since Kushina and Minato were Naruto's parents.

When they parked, Naruto could hear the music from the backyard. They dropped Kyuubi and Ichijo in the house which made them pout before going off to do something else – most likely sleep. Walking into the backyard, Naruto saw his grandparents and family friends there along with Hinata and Gaaras' friends and family.

"There he is!" Jiraiya called as he saw his grandson standing on the back steps with Itachi.

Everyone had a blast with everyone talking to each other and not having to worry about things. Then it came the time for cake that Gaara's sister bought from the store for the occasion. While it was being sliced and handed out, everyone fell silent.

"I have something to say." Itachi said, causing everyone to look at him for his news. Clearing his throat and looking at everyone, he said it, "I've been looking for a place since I got Ichijo and I finally found one. It's a house – thanks to Anko and Kushina – and it's near Naruto's college. I hope Naruto wouldn't mind moving in with me so we can be together."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha with wide azure eyes while his hand held the plate and fork that did have cake, which fell off. Blinking, he looked around, seeing everyone wait for the answer. Strolling up to his slightly taller Uchiha, Naruto smiled. "Of course. I can't wait."

Everyone did their own way to celebrate Naruto's answer besides his friends and his' graduation. Holding the plate with a fork stabbed cake, Naruto kissed Itachi tenderly, almost in a way that he never had before with Sasuke or his current love.

"I love you, I hope you know that." Itachi whispered against the tanned lips of his love.

"I do and I love you too." Naruto answered with his smile still on his face.

**Whoot! GO ITANARU! *waves flag* Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Summertime

He wasn't sure why he wanted to ask Naruto to move in with him. It was an urge that was getting stronger as the days passed until it was the day of the blond's graduation. He had to do it besides pick up the fox and cat. After experiencing his love's moment that made him one step closer to being an adult, he had to look forward to his own graduation. After that, he was taking over the company that his father left.

Sitting on the couch that was going to get picked up, Itachi stared at the boxes that littered the apartment that was once his. He upgraded finally – a place that accepted pets. He wanted that. Sighing, he waited for that knock from his old friends and teachers that were helping out. He got along with all his teachers when he was in high school and now it came in handy. Kisame had a truck that would haul the couch and other furniture too big for his car.

Then he'll have to help Naruto move. At least it was close for the blond to see his family, which was another plus for him.

Hearing the knock on the wooden door, the Uchiha rose from where he sat and strolled to the door. Opening it with his other hand pushing up his glasses, he stared at the four friends he had in his high school career. They didn't seem to have changed to the ebony haired man.

"Where's the stuff hm?" Deidara complained as he walked into the room with his flip flops left at the door so he could walk into the living room.

"Everywhere Deidara." Itachi mumbled as he glared at the long-haired blond. "Go ahead walk right on in."

"So what made you move? Was it that kid you're seeing?" The pale Zetsu questioned as he walked into the room as his twin brother looked around.

"Yeah. He's heading to college so I wanted to have a new place and for him to move in." Itachi answered as he closed the door, hoping the door didn't get another knock. It usually went that way for him it seemed like it.

"What's his name again?" The tanned twin brother asked – his name Zetsumori – before sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Itachi answered again, seeing the long-haired blond stop in his tracks and turn on his heel to stare at him. "What?"

"Then that was you that left that voicemail for me! Damn it Itachi. Why the hell are you seeing him? I thought he was seeing your brother hm." Deidara ranted as he pointed a finger at the ebony eyed man.

Shrugging, Itachi answered, "He was until Sasuke cheated on him. Why do you think he thanked you for changing lab partners?" Looking at the blond, the Uchiha noticed the sapphire eyes change from having the spark of anger to a smolder.

"Oh. I didn't know. I heard that they got into a fight at lunch but that was it. Kisame, Kakuzu wouldn't say anything else besides that. I even went to Gai and asked and it was the same answer." Deidara said, looking at the wooden floor and scuffed at it with his barefoot, leaving no mark on it.

Sighing, Itachi grabbed one of the boxes that was laying in the room. "Hidan grab the keys for my car."

"Fine fucking Christ." Hidan muttered as everyone stared at him.

"Still the same old Hidan." They said in unison before letting the Uchiha and silver haired man leave.

As he went down the stairs, Itachi wondered how Naruto was coming along with packing which probably had to be a mess since his mother broke down at the graduation ceremony. Smirking a little, he thought, she should know that Naruto was in good hands. He wouldn't harm the blond in anyway. He was gentle . . . to some things.

Letting his friend unlock the back doors, the ebony haired man put the box in the car before going back to grab some more. He'll put the small ones in the trunk then see how far along Naruto was coming. If he had some room left, than Itachi would let the graduate put some of his boxes in and they'll head in together.

He passed Deidara and Zetsumori who both had boxes and told one of them to put one in the trunk. Looking out the window that let him see the city – something that annoyed him when he was wanting sleep since his bedroom had the same wall – he sighed. Summer was here and he could feel it. He had to strip out of his pants and T-shirt for shorts and a wife beater. He rarely wore that.

Walking into the bedroom, the college student grabbed the cell phone resting on the night stand, flipping it open and stared at the background. It was a picture of him and Naruto that Kushina took for him at the graduation party for Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto. It always brought a smile to his face since the minute after the auburn haired woman took it, Naruto was tossed into a pool by his grandfather.

Pulling up his contacts, the long-haired man got Naruto's number and dialed it. Putting the black phone to his ear, he walked out to see Hidan being his moody self while he sat on the stoop with his shoes still on.

Hearing his love's voice, Itachi felt his mood brightened. "Naruto-kun, are you almost done packing. I have a little room if you have any small boxes if you want to tag along and get some of it unpacked there."

Hearing his reply, Itachi nodded to himself before taking the keys from his purplish eyed friend and got his shoes on. "Okay, see ya then."

Turning around with the door open, he smirked. "Don't break anything. Some of that is oka-san's fine china."

They nodded, sitting down where they were. "And if Kisame or anyone else comes by?"

"Tell them to wait because I'll be back." Itachi instructed, shutting the door and wanting to jog down the stairs but didn't. The last time he did that was back when he was preteen and he fell on his face from being in a hurry. He was a clumsy kid like some so he wasn't perfect.

Hopping into the beat up car, Itachi got situated and started on his way to the home that he was acquainted with. He'll have to do something to thank his love's mother and friend for getting him the house. Turning up the radio with _Clothes Off_ by Gym Class Heros featuring Patrick Stump, he hummed to the song slightly.

Once he got to the house, he saw Naruto sitting on the steps with a couple small boxes next to him when he perked up. His blond love rushed to the car, yanking the door open and hugging the man tightly. He could see why Sasuke didn't really want to give Naruto up sooner.

Putting the boxes in the back seat and trunk, he closed them and walked into the house with both Kyuubi and Ichijo greeting him besides his boyfriend's parents.

"Are you packed up already?" Minato inquired as he leaned his head back to stare at the college student.

"Yes. Now I have to get it over there but I'm waiting for Kisame and his truck so I can haul the furniture." Itachi said, sitting down on the couch, feeling his feline friend nest in his lap.

Nodding, Minato went back to the live scores that was going across the screen for the day's soccer games.

Naruto settled next to the ebony eyed man, snuggling close to him and looking out of the corner of his eye at the glasses. Itachi rarely wore his glasses when he saw him but when he did, it made him look different to the blond. It made him look more intelligent and older to him.

"Ita, I can't wait!" Naruto squealed, glomping the Uchiha to the couch with his mother probably rushing to get the camera for a picture. Ever since they accepted the relationship, his mother has been going crazy over it. He didn't mind it though. He was loving this relationship; like a weight was lifted off his shoulders from what he had with Sasuke.

The name of his past love still brought a twitch of pain to his heart but it wasn't as hard. He saw him every now and then, usually at the supermarket with his fling who was showing heavily now it seemed like it. Naruto still earned for what could have been but it wasn't worth breaking Itachi's heart over. He had Itachi so it was better to be satisfied instead of depressed over the past.

"I know you can't. You tell me every time we talk." Itachi laughed as he grabbed a hold of the blond's waist and held him. He completely forgot about Ichijo who was probably pissed over it but she'll get over it. Looking into the cerulean eyes, he smiled.

"Then let's go!" Naruto chimed as he hopped out of Itachi's hold and toward the door. Looking back, he watched Itachi shake his father's hand and hug his mother in gratitude for having a great son. He had to bug his parents about it when he saw him do it but now he knew why.

Hopping into the passenger seat, he grabbed the seat belt and locked it in with Itachi waving to them as he proceeded down the steps. Waving to his parents as they stood in the porch, he felt the car lunge to life with _Colorless Wind_ by Yuuki Aira playing.

When they got on the highway, Naruto let his hand out of the open window and let it skim the air with it pushing on his hand. Feeling his blond hair flutter across his tanned skin, he smiled more. He was moving out of his parent's house and actually moving in with his boyfriend. It was exciting to him.

"So what are we going to do after we get all the boxes up there?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the ebony haired man that had his bangs fluttering in the wind.

"Unpack and then celebrate. I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing my friends besides Zetsu." Itachi suggested with a smile as he turned his head to look at the blond before turning his attention back to the road.

Nodding, Naruto went back to daydreaming with the wind hitting his hand.

Itachi felt the excitement build in his body as they got closer to their new home. It was an adventure that was worthy of summer's weather. It was going to be fun.

**I had to make up Zetsu's black side's name. Sorry! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Scared of Lonely

The youngest of the two brother's wasn't for sure why he felt the sudden emotion of fear grip his heart one night. He didn't have his lover there because she had her own place to live but that was going to change in a few weeks since she finally agreed to move in with him. He missed everything that he had – that he was given by the blond – once had.

Sitting up in bed, missing the soft fur of Ichijo, he sighed to himself. _R.E.M_ by D'espairs Ray was playing on the speakers he had to pay for since the dock that was once his was gone. Itachi was probably given everything that he once had or Naruto just gave it away to others because they had something to do with him. He wasn't sure.

The last time he talked to that blond was that day when he threw that punch at him. Sasuke wasn't sure what came over him that day but he just snapped for some reason. Maybe it seemed like Naruto was rubbing it in his face that he was happier with his brother. Who knew the reason behind it? It was the past so he shouldn't worry about it.

He was so pissed about the fact that his nii-san had his blond that he went to erase everything Naruto sent him that day but he couldn't bring himself to. He had all the things that Naruto sent him with a checkmark beside them but he just couldn't push the delete button. Maybe they had too many memories that he cherished.

Getting out of bed, the Uchiha grabbed his laptop with his diploma on the wall – framed – and turned it on, blinding him by the sudden bright light. He knew his uncle was asleep already because he wasn't pacing around the house. Clicking on his e-mail, he looked through every one of the pictures that Naruto sent him.

With each one, he shook his head and felt the tears that he denied to fall gather in his ebony eyes. All the ones of Kyuubi made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He wasn't going to admit that he missed Naruto aloud because of his uncle. But he did. He missed his blond dearly.

When he took his lover out to get something because she was craving something, it seemed like Naruto was at the supermarket also. Some of the times he saw him he was with Itachi but it didn't matter. He just wanted to apologize and hope that Naruto had it in his heart to forgive a fool like him. He did have it; he forgave a lot of people that hurt him. Should he be no different then?

Closing the laptop's lid, Sasuke bowed his head with the familiar wetness falling from his eyes. This will be the only time he'll cry over the blond he lost. The one he still loves deeply.

**Bittersweet Memories - Bullet for my Valentine**

**How to Deal - Frankie J**

**Counting the Days - Good Charlotte**

**All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter**

**Hopeless - Breaking Benjamin**

**Love Again - Cascada**

**Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade**

**So Happy I Could Die - Lady Gaga**

**Summertime - New Kids on the Block**

**Scared of Lonely - Beyonce**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Heartbroken Out of My Mind

That morning after he woke up, feeling like crap from tossing and turning most of the night, Sasuke rose out of bed and strolled into the kitchen. He wasn't going to listen to his uncle today but he always told himself that every day. He knew what he was going to do after he got dressed and something in his stomach.

Eating a couple bowls of cereal and his uncle trying to tell him something – zoning him out – Sasuke put the empty bowl with a spoon in the sink so he could do them up later. Walking to and into his room, he slammed the door with his phone going off.

It was his lover again who was a few months off from having his child texting him. He told her he wanted to be alone today so he can go around for college applications which she understood. Some of it was a lie though. He always lied to her and she took them like sugar.

Getting dressed in a grey colored tank top and cargo shorts, he walked out of the house with the keys to the challenger that his uncle gave him. He kinda liked the car but it didn't seem to fit his style. Starting the car up, he took off once he was buckled in, the radio blaring _You Spin me Right Round_ by someone. He wasn't sure who it was. There were tons of remakes of songs, and it wasn't funny anymore.

He stopped at the house that he knew his blond was going to be at. He had to patch things up with him even if it meant that they couldn't be a couple anymore. Getting out of the car and going up the steps, he knocked on the door.

It opened with Naruto's mother answering it but the glare that took hold of the azure eyes told Sasuke he wasn't welcome.

"What do you want?" The auburn haired woman asked – more like hissed – with her body leaning against the doorway with Naruto's father looking to see who it was.

"Is-Is Naruto around?" Sasuke asked, almost unsure if he should be doing this or just get the blond when he wasn't around his parents and friends.

"He's not here. He moved with Itachi." Kushina answered coldly as he arms crossed, showing how much she hated the younger Uchiha now. She thought she could trust him with Naruto but she was wrong.

Nodding, he got back into the car and went to the park, the same one where he threw Naruto into the pond for his birthday, and hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it Dobe. I'm sure a baka to think you would be there and forgive me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Lovin' you Against my Will

It seemed like it took forever to get everything that was boxed up or bubble wrapped to get into the house that was going to be a home for the blond and ebony haired college student. By the time they had everything in, it was the day before Itachi's graduation which meant he barely had time to be at the house because of going over everything.

When he returned after getting his own cap and gown from the college, Itachi found Naruto going through books that Itachi kept for leisure or because they meant something to him. Some of them were children books that his mother read him and his brother when they were kids.

"How much have you got unpacked?" Itachi inquired as he squatted down next to his blond love, the objects that were in his hands forgotten on the back of the chair.

"This. Oka-san called to see how we were doing." Naruto replied as he situated some books that were in his grasp on the bookshelf that was built in the wall. Turning his attention to the college student, he couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get some of the dishes unpacked so we can get some food in here. I'm getting sick of take out." Itachi complained as he got up and walked toward the kitchen where boxes sat on the counters and floor.

Nodding, Naruto got away from his current project and went into the room with his love where he was working on getting a box undone. Grabbing some bubble wrapped bowls, Naruto worked on getting it off while Itachi did his own. Glancing up from what his hands were looking on, he smiled a bit more while he watched Itachi put down the plates and work on another box for the organizer he had.

Once he found it, he started to put the plates in it to make a little more space for the bowls and cups that were going to go into it also.

"What else did she have to say?" Itachi asked, wanting to break the silence since the radio was still packed away.

"Just asked how we were doing, if we were settling in okay. She and Oto-san would like to see the place once everything's unpacked and someone stopped by . . ." The Uzumaki trailed off as he looked down at the bowl that was in his grip, seeing his hands slightly shake at the news.

"Who?" The Uchiha asked, stopping what he was doing and seeing what was going on with the teen.

"Sasuke . . . he stopped by and asked for me." Naruto responded, looking up with the sapphire orbs softening to ocean waters.

His eyebrows furrowed at the answer. Why was his brother doing that when he said he had nothing to do with them? Something was up. He wouldn't be realizing that Madara was just a fake now. He seemed too lost for that. Shaking his hair, feeling his bangs slap his cheeks, Itachi got it out of his mind and went back to what he was doing. He can worry about it later.

"I don't see why. He knows that we're together so why ask for you." Itachi wondered to himself, speaking instead of thinking it to himself.

"I don't know. I wish I could get into his mind at times in the past but I couldn't. It's like he holds everyone at arms length so they wouldn't hurt him any more." Naruto pondered, answering what Itachi said. Putting the bowls together, larger on the bottom, he put them in the cupboard.

Nodding, the Uchiha went to another box and opened it up, seeing the forks, spoons, butter knives, and cutting knifes in bundles by rubber bands. He'll have to wash them before he could use them. Hopefully the electricity would get turned on along with the water. Sighing, he put them in one of the drawers. He'll have to get a divider for them too, along with a box of some sort that only had the cutting knives' handles sticking out.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject. Stopping what he was doing, he saw his love's fine china that was inherited from his deceased mother. Grabbing the double bubble wrapped glass. He stared at it.

"Something other then ramen. I know you love it but I'm getting worn out on it. Sorry." Itachi apologized as he saw his beloved staring at him then the fine glass. Shrugging, he went back to getting any of the other stuff that was in the box. Tomorrow they can work on getting the books and everything else in the living room put away.

"It's fine. I'll go look." Naruto chimed, walking out of the room with the plate on the counter.

Nodding, Itachi strolled over to the plate that was in his love's hands. The plate made him think of his mother so much that it made him want to cry when he couldn't. It seemed like he lost the ability to cry when he found out his parents were murdered in cold blood. After that when he found something out that hurt, he could only shed a couple of tears and the rest was gone.

Grabbing the box with the other fine china, he stepped into the living room that was a complete mess since Kakuzu and Kisame were the only ones that could lift the couch into the house. He saw the unruly blond hair bounce up and down as Naruto looked through the phonebook that showed up – their first piece of mail at the new place – for take out.

"How about this? Chinese?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder and he held the book up, pointing at an ad.

"That's fine with me. Sweet and sour chicken for me." Itachi replied as he put the box down in the room, gently. He'll have to get a case for the china and put it in the room that was going to be the den. It would kinda be a man cave but to him it wouldn't be. It would be his study where he does all the company work in. He was going to regret it in a way.

"Okay!" Naruto said loudly before grabbing his cell phone from his pocket to dial the number and place an order. As he sat there and explained what they wanted, the blond watched the dark-eyed man walk around the room, wanting something to do.

Hearing the click of the phone closing, Itachi looked over at his love who got up from where he sat.

"I'm gonna have to leave in fifteen minutes to go get it." Naruto announced as he grabbed the Toyota's keys and put them in his pocket. His wallet was already in his back pocket, all he'll have to do is head out.

"Do you have enough money?" Itachi asked, getting ready to get into his wallet.

"Yeah. Unless you want something to drink?" Naruto said but it came out in a question.

"Might as well? Get me some herbal tea while you're at it." Itachi said, grabbing his wallet and taking out at least twenty ryo to help cover everything. "They better get the electric on tomorrow or I'm gonna give them something."

"Calm down Ita. Give them time." Naruto tried to sooth the Uchiha as he sat him down on the couch that was sitting in a really weird angle for their liking but it was Kisame and Kakuzu who put it like that. "How about tomorrow we do the bedroom instead of the living room?"

"We need to get a bigger bed unless that's fine."

"It's fine with me." Naruto answered as he rubbed his college love's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"You know I can't wait until we're done with them. After we get the house paid off, we'll get the attic fixed up and turn it into anything you like." Itachi said, closing his eyes with a slight purr escaping his parted lips.

"Anything you would like I'll be fine with." Naruto answered back, flipping his phone open after retrieving it out of his pocket. Removing his hands from the Uchiha's tense shoulders – hearing a whine afterwards – Naruto pecked his love's cheek. "Gotta go. Be right back."

The door closed with Itachi leaning back, his shoulders still aching but wanting Naruto's touch. They still had to unpack the bedroom, living room, den, bathroom, and possible the other rooms. It was annoying. Maybe he should have gone for an apartment. After they get unpacked, they'll have to go get Ichijo and Kyuubi so they wouldn't drive Naruto's parents up the wall if they were. Highly doubt it. Ichijo's a good-natured cat.

Looking at the door that Naruto left through, Itachi stared at it. Why was he in love with his brother's ex anyway? He always wondered that since the last time he saw him when Sasuke and Naruto were going through freshman orientation. Madara was too busy with his own shit to go to it so he had to go.

When he noticed the blond who attacked Sasuke out of nowhere, he was taken back at how much he changed. When he saw him at the dinner, he was just going to puberty it seemed like. Everything changed like that it seemed like for Itachi. Naruto was a different person that Itachi fell head over heels for. He wouldn't admit it to his brother because he would get overprotected of the blond. At that time he was seeing someone. Something that he shouldn't have been seeing but was.

Shaking his head, Itachi leaned up, reached behind and pulled the elastic band out of his hair. Looks like they'll be sleeping on the floor again since all the sheets were packed away still. Naruto was right. Tomorrow will be the bedroom.

"I'm proud to call you mine though Uzumaki, Naruto."

**So I've decided at the end of this fanfic, I'll give out all the artists that gave me ideas for the chapter titles so my readers can listen to them. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I love feedback**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Beautiful Lie

The thoughts of knowing that his brother and Naruto were together made Sasuke's stomach roll to the point he felt like he was going to be sick. He had other things to worry about, like his unborn child. He had to worry about his daughter since it was his. Sighing, he saw his lover walk into her room – more like waddled because of her baby bump.

Sitting in the living room, it was about time for her nap anyway. He was starting to regret getting her pregnant. He rather be with Naruto instead of her. He shouldn't have screwed up and now he's kicking himself for it.

"So what are you going to name her?" Madara asked, tearing his attention from the movie that he has been dying to see.

"I don't know yet. Maybe after Oka-san."

"Why would you do that when she's dead? All she was, was a controlling bitch." Madara hissed, turning his attention to the television.

Turning his gaze to his uncle, he glared. No one was allowed to talk like that about his mother. If they did, then they would have got it from his father. Standing up, he strolled over to his uncle, punching him in the nose.

"What was that for?" Madara shouted, holding his nose that was still kinda sore from Itachi doing that. Even thinking about what his nephew did made it ache.

"Never call Oka-san that." Sasuke hissed. He knew he shouldn't do this but he was. He should have done a lot of things in the past and this was one of it. "Get the fuck out of my house."

His eyebrows lowered, bunching together as he stared at the graduate. "What are you talking about Sasuke? Do you think you can do that to me?"

"Yes and I am. You made my life hell so get the hell out or I'm calling the cops." Sasuke threatened, his gaze hardening to stones. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he tried to pull his relation out of the chair that he claimed was his.

"You won't be anything without me. If it wasn't for me, there would be no heir from her. All you did was give me a reason to get the company away from your brother. Even if it means killing him in the process." Madara hisses, pulling the hand off his hair and forcing it to Sasuke's side. Standing up and standing over his family, he smirked. "Looks like I talked a little too much."

"So you did kill them! We knew it and no one would listen to us!" Sasuke shouted, turning around to run to the challenger and tell Itachi. He'll find him even if it means beg Kushina and Minato for it.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say for you to leave this house, did I? You have a girl to take care of because she's carrying your baby when you were already taken by a bastard child." Madara hisses, hitting all the sore spots that were in Sasuke's heart.

"He's not a bastard child! And I don't care if she's carrying my child or children, I just want Naruto!" Sasuke blurted out, closing his lips afterwards.

Sneering, Madara grabbed a hold of Sasuke's neck, forcing him into the air. "I thought I told you that he won't be able to produce an heir unless he's special. Which is pretty damn rare. I control you and yet you're getting out of line. Bad dog. I should punish you but I won't because of all the times you've been obedient for me."

"I'm not a dog," Sasuke coughed as he tried to release the hold that Madara had on him. He'll have to find Itachi and tell him, hopefully he'll believe him once he said something about Madara. He'll have to get Naruto back on his good side even if it means doing things he didn't want to do. He even wondered what his uncle meant by Naruto might be special. What was he talking about?

Dropping the graduate on his ass, Madara sat down and stared at him. "Do you get it? If it wasn't for me, who would take care of you and your brother? I would like to know that. You're other family is busy with everything else in the company. They have no time to take care of two orphans."

Glaring at him secretly, Sasuke coughed from the hold. Holding his neck lightly, Sasuke will get a hold of Naruto and Itachi even if it meant doing what he didn't want to do to the blond. He still loves him and refused to do that to him from the day he left. He just has to get to them to tell what he found out about their Oji.

**Secrets! Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Man Who can't be moved

Getting the take out and drinks, Naruto was heading home with the radio on, the channel changed. He'll change it back when he gets there. Smiling to himself, the blond couldn't wait to see his parents' faces when they see the place.

Hearing his phone vibrate on the passenger seat with the food and drinks, he glanced over but didn't grab it. It was restricted, so he didn't bother picking it up also he was driving. Stopping at a stop sign, Naruto glanced at it once more, seeing a new voicemail flash on it.

"When I get home, I'll see who it was." The Uzumaki mumbled to himself as he went off toward the new house.

Parking the car with it still running, Naruto grabbed his phone and dialed the password, putting it to his ear afterwards. Hearing the voice that made his heart ache, the sapphire eyes widened. Closing it, staring at nothing, Naruto shook his head. "No, Sasuke I won't. I have Itachi."

Grabbing the bags, Naruto walked in to see Itachi half asleep on the couch, his head tossed back. He wasn't sure what got into him but Itachi seemed different because of his hair wasn't tied up like usual. "I have the food."

Itachi jerked his head up, eyes opening slowly with a nod. Rubbing his eyes, the Uchiha pushed himself off the couch and into where the dining room was going to be at. Watching Naruto set the objects down and pulling them out of the bags. He yawned.

"Today's been a long day." Itachi announced, receiving a nod from the blond as he walked back into the room. Something seemed different to him for some reason. "Is something the matter?"

"A little . . ." Naruto trailed off, his teeth holding his bottom lip still so it wouldn't tremble. He couldn't believe that his ex – who he thought he could trust with all his heart – wanted him back even if he had a slut to take care of. Looking up into the raven eyes, he shook his head. "Sasuke called me with a restricted number. Said that he threw your uncle out of the house with help from the cops. He also wanted to talk to you about him."

Raising an eyebrow at his love's words, it sounded like Sasuke was trying to get back on Naruto's good graces so he can get back with him even if he was taken. Sitting down on a chair that wasn't cluttered, he sighed. "Why would he want to talk to me now? He hurt you and me in a way that it can't be forgiven. I know you still love him as a friend, I can see it in your eyes but he had a child."

"He might want to work in the company so he can support for the child. Yeah, I hate him for what he did but I can only be angry with it, not despise him for it. If it comes down to it, I want our kids to know each other." Naruto dreamed, smiling as he handed the herbal tea to his love along with what he ordered.

Clearing off a chair, Naruto sat down and started on his meal. While he thought of his past love, he also thought about other things. He was different from other men in a way. Yeah, he had a penis and was able to produce children but he also was different in another way. He could have a child; his parents told him when he started going through puberty. It was rare for some people to have it happen but he was one of them. For some reason, his sexual organs didn't develop fully into a male but left him with some essence of a female. It was confusing.

"Itachi, can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone?" Naruto asked, sticking his chopsticks into the rice that had beef in it. Looking up, he saw that he held the Uchiha's attention, waiting for him to finish chewing so he didn't cause him to choke.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"When I tell you, will you still love me?" Naruto asked, hoping that he'll answer it and be okay with the news. "When Oka-san was pregnant with me, I-I didn't develop fully. Believe it or not I can have kids like a woman at times. It depends. I don't have a period like women but I can bear children."

Blinking, Itachi stared at him, wondering why he was bringing it up now. Putting his hands on the table, Itachi rose from the table, strolling over to the blond. Grabbing him, Itachi held him, feeling the warm breath on his taunt stomach. "I don't care if you were born female or male or both. I'll still love you no matter what."

"My parents just tell me that I can't have kids so I don't think about it. It's weird when I think about it. It makes me feel unhuman when I truly am. No one else knows about it except the family. Now you know."

"I can't wait then. I won't have you until I marry you. I'm that kind of man and trust me, when it happens I can't wait for a child." Itachi whispered, running his piano fingers through the blond locks that was his love's. Sasuke didn't know of this which made it kinda weird.

"If I said I want you now, would you have me?" Naruto asked, looking up with his chin resting on the clothed stomach.

"It depends." Itachi said, hugging the blond then letting him go so they can continue eating.

Staring at the rice that was in his chopsticks, Naruto sighed. It felt like a weight was off his shoulders and was looking forward to what Itachi said. If he could hold a child to full term then maybe they can be a proper family. He couldn't wait to tell his parents.

Itachi took a drink from the can that held his tea, staring at the grin that came across the tanned face. Maybe, just maybe.

**It might have turned weird but it's happened in history I think. So please review. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Home is Where the Heart Is

It seemed like it took forever to get everything unpacked. They had to go buy a stand for the fine china which Naruto didn't blame Itachi for it. It was his mother's so he had to protect it with all his being.

Flopping down onto the couch with a huff, Naruto stared at the filled bookcase that had books of all kinds, some of them Itachi's law books. He was finally done with his schooling and was now working on heading the company that his father left. They didn't even bother to see what Sasuke wanted.

"Done?" Itachi asked, coming out of the hallway to see his blond sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Sitting down next to him, he saw him nod.

"Cable company will be coming tomorrow to get the phone, tv, and internet hooked up. I think that's it." Naruto said, scratching his eye than letting his hand fall to his side. Looking over at the ebony haired man, a knock was on the door, making him growl out.

Itachi rose and opened the door, only to be attacked by everyone that knew of them moving. Pushing his back against the wall, everyone flooded in but he was pulled away by Naruto's mother.

"This is a great place." Hinata chimed as she looked around, latched onto Gaara's arm. Pulling away from the auburn haired man, she ran over and hugged Naruto.

When she was pulling away, Naruto caught her left hand, seeing something catch the light. Looking at her face, she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Gaara proposed last week."

"That's great news Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered, hugging the lavender-eyed woman tightly before dragging the other into it.

"He's changed a lot since school." Kisame mumbled as he kicked his shoes off, holding a veggie tray for welcoming them to their new home.

"You got that right." Deidara agreed as he looked at the book case that held the books and diplomas, degree, for both tenants of the house.

"Itachi, Naruto, can you come with us for a second." Kushina said, standing in the doorway with her husband by her side.

Looking at each other then them, they got their sandals on and walked out of the house with Minato closing the door behind them. Naruto noticed the challenger sitting on the road and he knew what they were wanting. Itachi didn't want to see his brother but if it had to do with their uncle, he'll listen.

The doors opened, showing the younger Uchiha and his lover before the sound of doors closing came and they walked across the street. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto's parents would take him here especially with the way he treated their son. Bowing to them, he sighed and spoke, "Itachi, Naruto."

"Sasuke." They said, staring, watching the Uchiha for anything. They glanced occasionally at the woman next to him but kept most of their attention to the ebony haired teen.

"Madara's out of the house, I've cut all ties to him. He has nothing in the company anymore. He was just going to use me for the company, along with my child. I thought you would like to know that." Sasuke said, his head still bowed to the two.

"What you did Sasuke hurt, I hope you realize that." Naruto began, looking at the woman who stared at him, "but I can't keep hating someone that's been my friend for years. I still don't trust you, just so you know."

"I know." Sasuke answered, standing up straight and smiling. His hand graced the bump that his love had. "We're expecting a little girl. I'm going to name her after Oka-san nii-san."

Hearing that word escape his little brother's lips made him want to cry and hug his brother. It's been years since Sasuke last called him that and he truly missed hearing. Smiling, Itachi walked over and touched the baby bump in hold of feeling his niece's kick. "I'm sure she would want that Sasuke."

Nodding, Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto who was watching them with wide sapphire eyes. "Come on Dobe. Feel a kick."

Naruto squatted down next to his love and put a tanned hand to the expanded womb, waiting for something. He never knew what it felt like when you see and feel a woman's pregnancy. He never had any siblings so he wouldn't know. Feeling something brush past his hand quickly, he jerked back.

Sasuke watched his ex closely, enjoying the reaction that Naruto got when he felt a kick. Smiling, he brought something up. "I want to help with the company in anyway possible nii-san."

"That's good to hear Otouto-san. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Itachi said, drawing his hand away from the clothed bump. Standing up straight, he walked up to the door, opening it. "Come in. Enjoy everything."

Naruto walked in after everyone which probably surprised them. It was kinda silent when he walked in with everyone staring at Sasuke and his lover. Walking up to his old friend, he asked, "so what's her name?"

"Maiko." She answered, smiling to him. So this was the blond that Sasuke left so they could be together. It hurt thinking that she broke up a couple but at least Sasuke was responsible enough to take her in and care for her. It was better then some of her older friends who had men walk out on them because they were pregnant with their child. "It's nice to meet you finally Naruto-kun."

Nodding, Naruto walked away and brought out the drinks that were in the refrigerator. Seeing his former teachers talk with his parents, he was kinda scared of what they were telling him.

"So how have you been Naruto hm?" Deidara asked, grabbing a cup with an elbow rubbing into Naruto's arm.

"I've been fine Deidara-sensei."

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore. You've graduated and now are an adult so you don't need to."

"I'm use to it though." Naruto retorted as he watched the long-haired blond walk into the crowd. It was going to be hard not calling his former teachers sensei but they'll have to get use to it. He's still learning from them whether they know it or not.

"Oh Naruto!" Kushina hollered, rushing over to her son and grabbing his wrist. She rushed toward Itachi and stopped. "Minato and I want to give this to you guys."

Looking at the box, Itachi took it into his hands but Naruto opened the top to see something they didn't expect.

"Oka-san." Naruto hissed in a whisper with a blush on his face.

"That was from your mother. I bought you guys a few blinds to use." Minato chimed in, staring at the reaction his wife got from their son and his boyfriend. He wasn't expecting that to happen since his wife bought them bondage stuff. He never knew his wife was into that kind of thing.

"Thanks anyway. I don't know if we'll use it Oka-san." Naruto said grimly, seeing a glint in Itachi's eyes that told of no good. Hugging both his parents, he continued to feel Itachi's gaze which told him he was screwed.

"Itachi!" Hidan hollered, clapping the man's shoulder and grabbing his attention. "Nice fucking place you have here but I have to run. I left you guys a set of bed sheets."

Staring at his old friend, Itachi shook his head. His friend wasn't right in his head. Thanking him for coming, he let him out and closed the door. Smiling to everyone, he nodded to them as he walked toward the bedroom to put the sheets and present from Naruto's parents away.

"Where's Obaa and ojii?" Naruto questioned, looking around for his grandparents.

"They couldn't make it. I'm only kidding. They're on their way so they should be here shortly unless Jiraiya got lost." Kushina answered, patting her son's shoulder.

Nodding, Naruto went around to talk to everyone while Itachi did the same, getting all the house warming gifts that weren't edible. They were surprised that Sasuke did that but they didn't have it in their hearts to hold a grudge.

Walking pass his brother, Itachi stopped and stared.

"Madara killed our parents. He admitted it to me when I threw him out of the house." Sasuke said.

**Love's! And it just popped into my mind when I was typing it. Who knew about Kushina? Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: One More Night

After everyone left – except Naruto's parents and Sasuke – the food was put away with the six of them sitting around the living room. Naruto kept glancing at his past love, wondering why he was there when he didn't want anything to do with him.

"So have you decided a college yet?" Sasuke asked, noticing what his friend was doing.

"Yeah. I'm going there this fall. That's one of the reasons why I moved in with Itachi." Naruto explained with a smile.

Getting up, Kushina and Minato walked toward their son, giving him hugs and ruffling Itachi's bangs which made him put them back in place with a scowl. "We'll see you later musuko. Remember you can call us."

Nodding, Naruto closed the door behind his parents after he got out of the spot he was in. Walking back to the couch, he sat down next to Itachi, looking at Maiko's baby bump. "How far along are you?"

"Let's see here. It's June now. I think it's three months now if not four." She answered. "I can't remember when I found out."

"It's four." Sasuke corrected, looking around the room. "So you finally graduated nii-san."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm slacking." Itachi said, getting up and walking into the kitchen for a cup of water. Walking back in, he watched Maiko walk around and pull a book out of the bookshelf.

"I remember reading this when I was kid. I was a big book worm when I was a kid." She announced, looking through the child's book that she held tenderly in her hands. Flipping through the pages, memories of when she was little came back. She would always try to stay up to read a book every night, especially when she didn't have school the next day.

"Oka-san used to read it to us when we asked her to." Sasuke said, smiling as he got up from where he sat and walked over. Looking over the spines of the books, he noticed a lot of books that their mother used to read them. Turning around, he stared at his brother. "Did you take them all?"

"Pretty much. Only my favorites." Itachi answered, setting his cup down on the wood encased glass table. "Why? Do you see one that you liked?"

"No. I was just wondering. When Mikoto gets born, can I borrow some so I can read to her?" Sasuke asked, noticing Where the Wild Thing Live or something along that. Pulling out Aesop's fables, he skimmed it over. He would ask for his mother to read it to him all the time when it came to bedtime. He tried to dissect the works and try to understand what they meant.

"Fine with me." Itachi shrugged, leaning over and putting his legs over the arm of the couch with his head resting on the blond's lap. Watching his brother, Itachi noticed something different about his brother.

His brother was finally getting stubbles across his face for a beard of some kind of facial hair. His hair was longer with it still holding the same style he had for years.

"Sasuke, let's go home. They look quite tired." Maiko noticed as she turned around to look around the room. Grabbing her purse that she set down, she shook their hands. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Ours too." Naruto yawned, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"I'll see you guys around if you're in town." Sasuke called as he shuffled to get his shoes on and walked out with his lover.

Once they heard the sound of the challenger starting up, Naruto relaxed, slouching a little. "I'm surprised that Oka-san and Oto-san would show him where we live."

"You're not the only one. I think everyone was when they saw them. At least he didn't try anything." Itachi said, thinking of the what ifs his brother could have done. Smiling, he turned his head and stared into the cerulean eyes of his love. "We got food out of the deal too. I'm surprised that Kisame would give something."

"Why? He's a cheap ass at times." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can be." Itachi replied as he sat up and stared at some of the stuff that was also brought to them. Curtains, blinds, a tea set – since Zetsu and Zetsumori knew Itachi was addicted to tea – the bondage stuff, along with other things. "Hidan and Kakuzu on the other hand are cheap asses all the way."

"Yeah I know. I had Kakuzu for gym and he didn't really spend a penny of the money he was given by the school for the new year." Naruto groaned, thinking about the pathetic dodge balls they had. The skins were coming off and the rubber or plastic hurt when you were nailed by them on bare skin.

Shrugging, Itachi walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers. Poking his head out into the living room, seeing Naruto laying on the couch, he spoke up. "I'm going to take a shower if that's okay."

"Fine. I'm gonna lay here." Naruto said with a wave of his hand before it fell with a slap onto his hip. It didn't really hurt but he felt it.

Walking away, Itachi walked into the bathroom with the cool tile causing his senses to be alert. Closing the wooden door, Itachi pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into a makeshift hamper that was actually a laundry basket. At least they'll be going to the store soon anyway.

He still wondered why his brother wanted to tell him that their uncle – the same person their father trusted – killed their parents because he wanted the business. Why would Madara even tell something like that to Sasuke unless it accidently came out? Which was most likely. He didn't really care unless they could get someone to reopen the case and interrogate their family member again.

Bending down, Itachi turned on the water, letting it run over his hand so he could measure the temperature before turning on the cold. Nodding, he pulled up a plug, letting it run through the shower head. Hopping in, the Uchiha closed the shower curtain that had little turtles and other animals on it. It was Naruto's choice.

"Who knows?" Itachi said to himself as he walked under the spray, wetting his hair. Opening his eyes with the water running off his nose and chin, the ebony haired man stared at the bottom of the tub for an answer to his never-ending question. If his uncle did want the company, why didn't he just talk to his brother, their father? Tilting his head up, he was hit in the face by the water, closing his eyes.

Naruto sat up when he heard the sound of running water in the bathroom, telling him that his Uchiha was in the shower. Smirking, he couldn't help but get a little evil idea in his mind. He wasn't stupid.

As the blond made his way to the bathroom, Naruto worked his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He'll clean it up later along with his other clothes. In the hallway where he could hear the water run louder, Naruto worked his shorts off then everything else he needed to get off. With a fox like smirk on his face, he opened the door, stopping when it started to creak.

Poking his head in, he saw Itachi working on his hair which told him that the long-haired man didn't hear it. Sneaking through a crack that he made, he closed it again. He wanted to see the look on Itachi's face when he surprised him. Licking his tooth lightly, he snuck over to the curtain that had the shadow outline of the man.

Pulling it back on the other side, he felt a blush heat his face before putting it back. Staring at the curtain and shaking his head, Naruto took a silent deep breath then went to get into the spray. He noticed he was a little shorter then the Uchiha but it didn't matter to him. With the smile on his face, he embraced the narrow waist of the man, feeling his jump.

"Ita." Naruto whispered, blowing air on the wet neck and feeling him jump at it.

"Nar-Naruto." Itachi stuttered, trying his best to look at the blond that was behind him with his senses going crazy from the cold air the Uzumaki caused. Biting his lip, he turned around finally to see the blond burying his face into his taunt stomach. "What ar-are you doing?"

"Loving you." Naruto replied, looking up at the man who had his wet love. Nuzzling the stomach that was in front of him, Naruto felt the pale hands come down onto his shoulders, pushing him away. Blinking, he stared at the man.

"You really are troublesome." Itachi accused with a smile as he took the step that was between them, grabbing the tanned chin and tilting it up. At least he finished his hair so he doesn't have to worry about it. Bringing the face closer, he bit lightly on the bottom lip of the Uzumaki.

"Ita." Naruto whined slurried since his lip was taken over by the Uchiha. Grabbing a hold of the hand, he pulled it away with him letting go of his lip.

"Why are you in here?" Itachi had to ask since it puzzled him that his blond would do this. It was out of character for him to do this.

"Because I love you." Naruto said, reaching down and grabbing Itachi gently, making the older man freeze up. With the fox like smile coming back onto his face, he held it a little tighter to feel him freeze up more. Moving his hand a little caused the man that held his affections gasp from the intimate touch.

Moving his hand once more, he felt his wrist get a grasp on it by the Uchiha who pushed him against the wall the best he could without making Naruto slip and fall.

"You're moving into dangerous territory now." Itachi whispered before he grabbed Naruto's thighs and spread his legs. Smirking, the Uchiha pressed a kiss onto the Uzumaki's lips tenderly before adding force to it. Ending it to get a breath, Itachi snaked his arm around the blond to press his finger into the teen.

"Ita." Naruto whined as he tried to get the discomfort out of his body. It felt weird to the blond. Feeling another prod of a finger, the discomfort continued with Itachi preparing him for something so intimate. It also led him to ask questions.

If he could bear children then how does he get pregnant when he doesn't have a vagina? He wanted to know that and had to ask his parents about it then. He'll have to head down tomorrow or soon to ask them. Or he could just call them. He wasn't sure.

Feeling the two fingers leave him, he felt Itachi replace them with himself, causing a gasp to come from the blond.

"Just relax." Itachi whispered before placing his lips onto Naruto's neck, biting on it lightly to distract the teen from the discomfort.

Once he was use to it, a moan escaped the blond who felt Itachi pull out with his head still in before shoving himself back into his lover. The feeling of ecstacy raced through his body like a drug that everyone lived for. He could tell that Naruto was enjoying it with the way he had that dull, drugged state look on his face.

Naruto blinked, closing his eyes for a second as another wave hit him internally. It felt amazing to the blond that this was happening. It seemed better, maybe it was for the fact that Itachi was more skilled at making love since he had a lot of partners. Who knew the reason? He didn't want to ask at the moment.

Feeling the familiar pressure building up in his lower regions, Itachi looked back at Naruto who was taking it all in. Pressing his lips to the Uzumaki's, he felt the pressure build.

The blond uke knew that it was getting closer to the Uchiha's climax from the way the pace started to quicken. Smiling against the pale lips, he took a breath as he felt Itachi's hand slip onto his own manhood and work on him. At least he didn't see it was fair that Itachi was the only one that enjoyed the moment.

The intense wave of ecstacy hit both of them at different times, causing Naruto's walls to close around the Uchiha which also caused his own climax to happen. Naruto bit lightly down on Itachi's top lip as he closed his mouth so he wouldn't scream out his lover's name even if he should. A moan escaped the ebony haired man.

He pulled away from the Uzumaki and collapsed into the tub as he stared at the man that he just made his lover. He said he was going to make him his when they were wed. What happened to that? Was it the lustful emotions that caused both of them to do the act? Shaking his head, Itachi looked at the blond who finally fell to his ass, some of his seed going down the drain with it.

"Ita." Naruto said loud enough, gazing into the raven colored eyes.

"What is it Naru?" Itachi asked, seeing a flicker of surprise come from the blond at his new nickname.

"Amazing." Naruto spoke the one word with a smile as he crawled over and sat on the pale lap of his lover. Drawing him close, he pressed his lips against his love.

**ItaNaru, I love it. I'm addicted if you can't tell.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Love and Pain

***Squeals* Thank you all or reviewing so faithfully. I love reading them and seeing favorites and alerts to this. So I hope I continue to make you beg for another chapter. Enjoy this update!**

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the aroma of breakfast cooking but laid in bed anyway. He was comfortable in one of Itachi's T-shirts that he stole from the Uchiha's drawers. Sighing to himself, Naruto stretched with the blankets pulling away, exposing his bare feet.

Staring at his tanned feet, he remembered what happened last night. They made love for the first time in their relationship and forgave Sasuke for what he did. He was easy to forgive and give people second chances. Blinking the azure eyes, Naruto rolled over and laid on his stomach, staring at the clock on his love's side.

Hearing the door open and the dull sound of Itachi's feet hitting the carpet, his eyes shut.

"Naru, time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Itachi whispered, his lips fluttering pass his lover's ear. Shaking him lightly, Itachi watched the blond stir before standing up again.

"I don't really want to get up." Naruto complained as he rolled over, opening his eyes.

Smiling, the older man rubbed his lover's side before leaning down and kissing him. "I know but its French toast. There's a grocery list laying on the counter so if you need anything just write it down."

Nodding, the Uzumaki sat up and stretched once more, feeling the ebony eyed gaze on him. Smirking, he tossed the covers off and walked out of the room with the shirt raised up so he could scratch his stomach.

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi questioned, holding the door open for the blond. Walking toward the stove, he flipped some of the bread while some went onto a plate.

"Fine until I woke up. I think last night exhausted me." Naruto stated, watching his Uchiha lover. He noticed the jet black eyes softening at the mentioning of their intimate moment together. Strolling over, he enfolded his arms around the narrow hips of his lover, hugging him tenderly.

"But it was good. Right?" Itachi asked. He wasn't the one to rate his love making but he just wanted to know so he could change anything so Naruto would enjoy it. Looking over his shoulder – his sight slightly blurring – he waited for Naruto's answer.

"It was amazing." Naruto replied before grabbing a couple of plates and putting one on the counter. Grabbing a couple of slices, he placed some butter on it, then drowning it in syrup. Noticing the list, the blond stopped what he was doing and read through it. Looking at the ceiling, he knew there was something they needed.

Figuring it out, he put it down on the list before turning toward his food, seeing some of it gone already. "Ita!"

"What? I made it so I get to sample it." Itachi retorted with a full mouth, something that he normally didn't do.

Pouting, Naruto grabbed the fork that was in the pale hand and started to eat what was left of it. He should have seen that coming but didn't. Something made something pop into his mind that made him stare at his Uchiha. "When are we going to bring Kyuubi and Ichijo home?"

"I don't know. Today if I get back in time." Itachi answered while looking up from his cooking to stare at the blond.

Nodding, Naruto went back to his breakfast. Once done with what was on the plate, he grabbed a couple more and saw Itachi done with the others. With his mouth full of French toast, Naruto followed Itachi out into the dining room to see some of the chairs still.

"Do we need anything else?" Itachi asked as he looked over the list then stuck it into his pocket.

Shaking his head, Naruto took another bite then looked at the room. They'll have to decorate it a bit. Turning his attention back to the older Uchiha brother, he noticed that he was dressed and not in his pajamas.

"I'll see you then. I will try to hurry up but it depends if I don't get lost trying to find the store." Itachi joked, leaning down and kissing his lover again, tasting maple syrup on the tanned lips.

"Love you." The blond Uzumaki called as he watched the man walk toward the door.

"Love you too." Itachi called back, leaving the house.

Once done with his food, Naruto put the plate in the sink, looking at the other dirty dishes that needed to be wash. He'll do them after he gets dressed and hopefully their cable provider will show up to install everything so they don't have to use their cell phones so much.

Strolling into their bedroom, Naruto pulled out an orange short sleeve shirt and tan shorts, putting them on after stripping out of the clothes he had on. Brushing his hair the best he could, he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Glaring, he forgot they didn't have any dish soap so he couldn't do the dishes.

He wandered into the living room, turning the radio on to hear Kotani Kinya's _In the Moonlight_ already playing. Sitting down on the couch, he stared at the numerous books they had on the shelf.

Before long he pulled one out, _Black Bird_ by Kanoko Sakurakoji, a manga artist he heard of because of the nonexistent friendship he had with Sakura. She always liked Shojo manga but he's only glanced at it over her shoulder since they had English together in their junior year.

As he started to read the first chapter of the graphic novel, a knock came to the door, making him growl out in annoyance. "It better be the cable."

Marching over and opening the door, Naruto stared at the raven eyes of Sasuke.

"Is Itachi home?" were the first words out of Sasuke's mouth when he was let in.

"No. He went grocery shopping." Naruto answered, knowing that Itachi should be taking care of the shipping or trading company his father left. Walking to the couch, he flopped down, forgetting the box that was on the coffee table. "Why are you here? Where's Maiko?"

"Her sister took her to a doctor appointment. I told her I didn't want to come this time." Sasuke answered, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch. Looking over at the teen, his gaze quickly fell to his lap that was covered by dark blue jeans shorts.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, looking over at the his old friend.

"She's been wanting to spend time with her sister so I let her. Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked at the end, glancing at the television that was sitting in the corner with it turned at an angle.

"Not really. I was kinda hoping you were the cable guy." Naruto blurted out with a laugh as he itched his chin. He hated it when he was wrong about guessing whom it was.

Naruto felt the couch move a bit before he felt a breath hit the side of his neck, causing his body to freeze up and wait for what it was to go away. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw his childhood friend next to him, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Uh . . . Sasuke what are you doing?"

"That depends." Sasuke answered, grabbing a hold of the blond's wrists and forcing them to his side.

Fear poured out of nowhere with the fight or flight reaction acting up as his sapphire eyes widened. Staring at his friend, he noticed the emotion dancing wildly through the dark eyes. Lust. Greed. All the negative emotions that would lead to sexual assaults any other crimes.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Answer me." Naruto raised his voice slightly to show that he wasn't taking any of his shit.

"You." The one word answer that escaped Sasuke's pale lips caused the fear to go to the fight reaction for the blond. The desire that he's had since he saw his friend and ex yesterday was driving him up the wall. Everything he's tried wouldn't get rid of the feeling. The only way he could was Naruto; he knew that when he woke up that morning.

Naruto's gaze shifted all over Sasuke's face, looking for any sign of it being a joke. He didn't find what he was looking for but heard the sound of cloth ripping in two. His fear told him not to look down but the sapphire eyed teen had to. As his eyes fell from the pale face, Naruto saw his shirt ripped in two in the front, showing off his chest. "Sasuke why?"

"Because. You were mine and still are." Sasuke responded, dipping down and pressing his lips onto the middle of the masculine chest. Taking in a breath, he took in the aroma of Naruto which made him harder.

Trying to get his hands free, the hands holding them down tightened their grasp. Naruto looked around for anything that could help him out. Trying to kick Sasuke in the family jewels, he felt his legs get parted by a Sasuke's knee. Shutting his eyes, Naruto took in the sound of his shorts being undone and falling off his body.

Damn it. It was the same thing that repeated through his mind. He felt helpless when he usually could figure out someway to get out of trouble. Looks like this time Uzumaki, Naruto wasn't going to find that solution.

Pain flared through his ass from the rough taking that Sasuke did. No preparation that was needed, only dry. Sucking in a deep breath, it came out as a scream of pain. Naruto felt something cover his mouth. With tears in his pained eyes, Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked but it was muffled by the hand, radio, and the sounds that Sasuke was making while he forced himself onto Naruto.

Taking in shuttering, pained breaths, Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to get his mind off it when he should try and fight him. It seemed pointless now since Sasuke already raped him.

Pulling out and relieved that it was over with, Sasuke walked away and took a washcloth from the shower to wipe himself off. Closing up his shorts, he strolled into the living room to see Naruto laying there, crying. It kinda hurt that he did that to his friend and ex. Sighing, he walked out of the house and got back into the challenger.

Naruto heard the car go before he ran into the bathroom with the tears in his eyes. How was he going to explain this to Itachi? His lover's own brother raped him. How could Sasuke do that to him? Those questions and more ran through his jumbled mind of the blond as he curled up into a ball with the door on his back. It hurt but he did it anyway. "Itachi, I'm so sorry . . . I'm sorry."

He let his tears fall with his face being buried into his knees. "I'm . . . so sorry. Forgive . . . me . . . please."

**When I was getting ready to write this out, I noticed that I put two sex scenes together and I usually don't do that. I'm surprised with myself. *shrugs* I've wrote most of these chapters in a matter of days which is also surprising. My muses must really like this concept. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Come on Get Higher

Driving into the driveway, Itachi saw the cable guy sitting in his van, looking irritated. Sighing, he got out of the old car and walked up to the van, knocking on the window afterwards. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. No one's answering. I thought you said that someone was going to be here to let me in." The guy complained, waving a pen at the door.

Looking back, Itachi rushed up the two steps and opened the door to see nothing of Naruto. Running into the kitchen and dining room – he didn't even bother taking his sandals off – still finding nothing of the blond that he cherished. Running into the other rooms, he still found nothing. "Naruto! Where are you?"

With his breaths coming out in pants, Itachi stood in front of the bathroom door. Moving the handle and trying to push it open, he found it not budging. "Naruto are you in there? Answer me!"

Letting silence regain, the Uchiha could barely hear the sobbing that was on the other side of the door. His heart felt like it stopped beating as he wrenched at the sorrowful sound. "Naruto get away from the door!"

Shuffling could be heard before the sound of his body hitting the door took it over. Standing in the doorway with a busted door, Itachi shook his head at the pitiful mess his blond lover was in. When he left, the short sleeve shirt was in one piece but now it's ripped. He could see the tear stains that were on the face of his crying love.

Rushing down to his knees, ignoring how much it hurt when he fell to them, Itachi embraced the blond that was struggling to cry.

"What happened Naru? Tell me please so I can help." Itachi whispered, feeling the tight grasps Naruto did as he gripped the shirt he was wearing.

"Sasuke." Naruto sobbed only to bury his face deeper into the Uchiha's shoulder.

"What did he do?" The older brother of the two asked, looking down at him. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to the mother of his lover, telling her to hurry up and get there. It was urgent and he was scared. Something happened when he was gone and he had a sick feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"He-he hurt me." Naruto stuttered with his body still shaking from the memories of how his friend – who he was suppose to trust – forced himself onto him.

"How?" Itachi asked even if he was afraid of the answer he'll get.

"Rape." Naruto whispered, causing the long-haired Uchiha's world to come crashing down. He didn't feel so pissed in all his life with his little brother.

Sasuke stooped to a new low that really pissed off his brother. They had to wait until Kushina got there so he could go after and put Sasuke close to death. He'll pay for harming Naruto in that way. Was it his way of paying back Naruto for choosing his older brother over him? He wanted to know.

Hearing the woman rush into with a gasp escaping her, Itachi looked over at her.

"Take care of him." Itachi said, knowing the auburn haired woman would since it was her son.

"What happened?" She questioned with anger in her voice.

"Sasuke." Itachi answered, grabbing his keys and rushing out of the house. Hopping into the car, he rushed out of the driveway and toward his old home. His brother was going to see the devil by the time he was done with him. No one was going to do that to Naruto and get away with it. He pushed the car to its limits but it still held up when he got into the drive way with Maiko watering the flowers in front of the home.

Getting out of the car with a glare that could kill someone if it could, he rushed into the house. He completely ignored the woman that was carrying his niece but she wasn't the object of his anger. It was his stupid ass brother that would do something so idiotic. Rushing into the kitchen since he didn't find Sasuke in the living room, the teen was finishing up a sandwich.

"SASUKE!" Itachi roared, running over and throwing a punch at his brother's gut, pushing him into the cabinets and counter. He was seeing that much red that he didn't care what he broke. Sure his parents put a lot of sweat and blood into it being built but their youngest just pissed him off.

Looking at his brother's twisted face, Sasuke knew what his brother was after. Naruto must have told him what he did to him. Feeling the barely finished lunch rise up into his throat, Sasuke coughed it up onto the floor.

"You fucking asshole! You come into my house and assault Naruto like that and think you'll get away with it! You're fucking wrong on that! Do you hear me Uchiha Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, forcing the slightly shorter man to face him by grabbing his neck. Looking for any sign of remorse of what he did, he found nothing.

"I lost him, he is the one I love." Sasuke rambled, feeling the acid in his throat burn at the lining of it. He coughed, seeing Maiko stand there and watch what was happening.

"You fucking raped him! Do you think that's love? Love isn't forcing yourself onto someone. It's when they consent for it to be! Love is mutual respect for each other and here you are taking away the respect Naruto had for you!" Itachi yelled, throwing his brother into the table, watching it break under the stress.

Coughing with a little more bile following, Sasuke picked himself up and threw a punch at his older brother.

Itachi dodged the attack, throwing his own into the teen's gut once more, forcing him to his knees. With a sneer, Itachi grabbed a hold of the shirt he wore, forcing him into the air. "Expect the police to be by."

Dropping him, he left his only family there and returned home to Naruto. It was going to be a long time for the police to leave and he was gonna still be pissed off.

Getting up with his gut aching and the air smelling like the bile that left him, Sasuke looked at Maiko.

"Did you really?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and wait.

"Big deal. He'll return to me anyway." Sasuke said, answering her question.

She bowed her head, shaking her head before looking at him. "He trusted you. He wanted to be friends but you ruined it. Damn it Sasuke. I can't believe you did that. Naruto's always been there hasn't he? Then why do that to him?"

He wanted to ask himself the same thing but he wanted the blond. Closing his eyes then opening them again, he stared at the crying woman and embraced her. He regretted it now. He probably disgraced his parents with the sin he did. Now he had the law after his ass for what he did to his childhood friend.

Itachi walked into the door to see Naruto sleeping in the chair. He probably refused to be on the couch which Itachi didn't blame him. Kicking his sandals off, the Uchiha was greeted by the Namikaze woman as she walked back into the room with a damp cloth in her hands.

"I take it you went after Sasuke?" She asked, knowing she was right.

Nodding, Itachi walked over to his lover and wiped a tear away. Even while he slept, his blond was crying from the pain. "Have you got a hold of the police yet?"

"Yes. They're on their way. While we were waiting, I let the cable man in and he got everything set up in that short of time." Kushina clarified as she draped the cloth across her son's forehead. She knew that Naruto would have to wake up and tell what happened since neither her nor Itachi was there to help him. She hated seeing her blond son feel so vulnerable because he was taken advantage of.

Dropping her shoulders, she didn't hold her confident look anymore. She felt pathetic in her own way for not being able to protect her only son. Biting her pink lip, she tried to hold back her own tears but they fell. As Itachi turned around, she grabbed a hold of him – hugging him – with her tears falling into the article of clothing he wore on his torso.

"Why did this have to happen Itachi? Why Naruto? Why everyone that has to go through the pain he had to?" She asked, knowing the Uchiha that she was crying on wouldn't be able to answer her questions. "I want to know why people would cause this pain to others."

"I don't know Kushina-san. I just don't know." He whispered as he glanced down at the hurt woman, hugging her back. Turning his gaze to the blond that he cherished so tenderly, he could still feel his anger toward his brother.

**This is going to be bad but . . . while I was typing this I was listening to music. All the music was upbeat, inspirational, happy type of songs when my mood was feeling crappy when I was working on this chapter. Very bad I say so much myself. At least Sasuke got his beating from Itachi. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Change

After getting everything finished with the authorities, Naruto just wanted to stay in bed. He didn't even want to go near the couch until they bought a new one. It would have to wait though. Walking past the den where he could hear Itachi talking on the phone to someone in the company, he smirked before it fell into an emotionless line.

"Naruto are you hungry?" Itachi asked, walking out of the room with his hand running through his bangs.

"A little." Naruto answered with his eyes falling onto the Uchiha that was taller then him. They had to listen to Maiko apologize to them repeatedly because of what Sasuke did to him. Following the long-haired man into the kitchen, he took in the aroma of what they had for breakfast as it lingered.

"What would you like?" Itachi asked, opening the door to the refrigerator and looking at the somber blond. He didn't blame him for acting like that but he hoped Naruto would snap out of it soon.

"Get some mayo out along with bologna." Naruto said, pulling out a loaf of bread with two slices coming out of the bag. Setting them on the counter, he put the bag filled with bread in the bread box and took what the Uchiha offered.

Walking over, he hugged the blond tenderly, looking at him and hoping that he would return to his old self. Pecking his cheek quickly, he saw a flicker of emotion in the sapphire eyes but that was it.

"Let's go see your parents." Itachi suggested as the Uzumaki took a bite from the sandwich he had.

"Fine with me." Naruto shrugged, walking out of the kitchen to the living room where he flopped down into the chair with the television turning on.

"Let's go." Itachi urged, putting on his sandals and grabbing the keys where they hung. Watching the blond, he walked over uncaring, put on his own sandals and strolled out of the house. Sighing, he closed the door and locked it. This is going to be a long day for him.

It remained silent in the car for the dark-eyed man as he glanced at the azure eyed teen who stared out the window. He still did it when they got into the drive way with Ichijo and Kyuubi running out the door to greet them.

"Is he still the same?" Minato asked Itachi, glancing at his son who walked into the house without acknowledging their pets.

"Yeah. I have a few questions for you." Itachi said, getting out of the car and picking up the calico cat that purred happily in his arms. Leaning against the car, he saw Kushina come into view. "How can Naruto have children? He told me what happened."

"He did. I'm actually surprised he did but he does surprise everyone with something." Kushina said, astonished at the words then licked her lips a little. "We didn't really go into it since it didn't concern us but he has fertile peaks like a woman. He doesn't menstruate like a woman but he does have those periods of higher hormones.

"I'm only guessing on this but with his case since he's male, actually I don't know. He might have it to where it's in his ass. I don't know. Like I said, we didn't go into it. We should have but didn't." Kushina described as she itched her cheek. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because since he's told me and this shit happened. I'm worried that he might be . . . pregnant." Itachi paused, not wanting to say the word but had to.

"Well this might sound weird but we have a few extra pregnancy tests in the house. He could use them if we can get him to." Kushina said, pointing to the door as she felt the bushy tail of the orange fox.

Nodding, Itachi walked toward the house, feeling the urge to tell Naruto to do it. Biting his lip, he opened the door to see the blond curled up on the couch, staring at the tv. Squatting down, the Uchiha ran his hand across the blond's forehead and smiled. "Naruto can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is." Naruto replied without the usual excitement in his voice.

"Can you go with your mother? She needs you to do something for us." Itachi asked, watching his lover sit up and follow his mother up the stairs. Staring at them, he sat down on the floor and stared at the floor even if the two pets came into his sight.

"We're all worried about him just so you know. Tsunade was about ready to go berserk when she found out but when we told her you took care of Sasuke she didn't try." Minato reassured slightly as he patted the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I know. I just think that doing that and calling the cops wasn't enough to keep Sasuke at bay and make him pay for what he did. I should have taken him with me so it wouldn't have happened." Itachi babbled as he shook his head, feeling tears well into his eyes. Looking up at the Namikaze with the raven eyes softening, he bit his lip.

"We all could do a lot of things but didn't. It shapes us for who we are. I could have gone to school for politics or something but I didn't. I went into the business that my father started with barely any money to his name." Minato said, sitting down on the sofa that was near the teary-eyed man.

"But this is Naruto. He trusted Sasuke with his life and this is how he's repaid. He gets that treatment when he expected caring from him. Damn it I can't believe this actually happened." Itachi said while breaking down, the tears falling from his eyes as he closed them. Laying his face down into the sofa, he grabbed a hold of the end of his shorts, squeezing it in his hands. "I-I feel so . . . so useless. I couldn't protect him. I said I would."

Itachi was only greeted by silence until the sound of rushing feet were coming down the stairs. Perking up with his tears still falling, the jet black-haired man stared at his lover who was staring at him. He could tell the blond was back to his usual self with the smile but it fell.

"What's the verdict?" The older blond asked as he watched his wife come down the stairs with their son.

"He's . . . pregnant." Kushina answered, glancing at the lone Uchiha who stared at them.

He rose from where he was, strolled over to Naruto and hugged him. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's fine Ita. It's the past now. Now we have to worry about what's happening inside my body." Naruto reassured, pushing the man away and staring at the softened ebony eyes that had tears. "But first things first, I want to know whose the father."

"A paternity test?" Minato asked, knowing the answer would be a yes.

Itachi silently agreed with a nod since he knew that him and his blond were together the night before the shit. Hugging Naruto once more, Itachi buried his face into the broad shoulder of his love.

"Yes. This child will be either Itachi or Sasuke's." Naruto said, feeling some confused stares from his parents. "Itachi and I are lovers now."

A squeal escaped Kushina as she hugged the two, forcing them off the stairs. They'll have to tell everyone else but Sasuke would remain in the shadows about the news. Maybe even Maiko but she was constantly around Sasuke so she might slip.

"Do you know anyone that will keep this a secret from everyone else?" Itachi asked, looking at the woman that was hugging him and his love.

"I'm sure Tsunade would. Didn't Shizune go into medicine?" Kushina asked her husband as he stuck his lower lip out a bit to think.

"I think so. I think she did. Maybe." Minato pondered about his mother's friend. Pulling out his phone, he started to dial his mother's number when she barged into the room.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, reaching over and grabbing her grandson, putting the expecting blond into a hug.

"Um obaa-san." Naruto said, looking at his feet then into her brownish eyes. "You're going to be a great-grandmother."

The older woman blinked then turned her attention to her former student. "How?"

"I'm pregnant." Naruto said, pushing his index fingers together with a blush. "I can bear children if you don't remember."

"I do remember but whose is it?" The principal questioned as her gaze looked at both Itachi and Naruto.

"Does Shizune still work at the clinic?" The former Uzumaki woman asked as she pulled away from Itachi and walked up to her in law.

"Yeah. What are you guys trying to get at?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya walked in oblivious of everything that was going on.

"We want to get a paternity test to see." Naruto replied as he pulled away from his relative and sat down on the arm of the sofa with Kyuubi hopping into his lap.

"And if it is Sasuke's?" Jiraiya asked as he flipped the channel to the football game that was going on.

"I'll still raise it as if it was my own." Itachi answered with confidence, embracing his blond lover.

**If you can't tell, it's mpreg. So if you don't like, sorry. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's Up to You

After leaving his love's parent's house with a cat and fox in tow, they returned home with Itachi sighing out. Unlocking the door, he held it open for his lover and their companions that were finally going to live with them. Closing the door, he watched the feline and fox walk around and check everything out.

"So when are we going to schedule the appointment?" Naruto asked, kicking off his sandals and leaving them lay there while his lover put them next to each other.

"When your Obaa gets a hold of her friend."

"Well the last time I saw Shizune-chan was when I was younger – before I entered high school I think – and I found out that Obaa used to be in medicine but got out of it because she went through a lot of hardships dealing with blood and all that." Naruto clarified as he looked at the couch, grabbing the cushions and flipping them over. He didn't want to see the stains that his childhood friend caused.

The oldest Uchiha brother was taken back slightly at seeing Naruto sit down next to him on the couch with the fox and cat returning from their adventure of their new home. They hopped up onto the couch and stared at them.

"So do you like it here?" Naruto asked, stroking the orange and white fur of the fox. Smiling, he felt it crawl onto his lap and lay down with its stomach exposed for it to be rubbed. "I take that as a yes from you Kyuubi."

"Ichijo?" Itachi asked, looking down at the cat that sat down on his lap. Looking at the multicolored cat, she purred with a flick of her tail. "That's a yes." Rubbing her chin with one hand, the Uchiha turned the television on with the timer counting down for the news.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto questioned, resting his head on the broad shoulder of his lover.

"Something as long as it's good. I barely ate breakfast and didn't get anything for lunch." Itachi complained, hearing his blond's laughter. He rarely complained but his stomach was killing him for food it seemed like.

"Okay. I'll go look." Naruto chimed, pecking the pale cheek and getting off the couch with Kyuubi glaring at him. He ignored the intense gaze his pet fox was giving him and went into the kitchen to look for something to cook up.

While the news rambled on about what was going on in his hometown, Itachi laid down with his head resting on a cushion. It seemed like yesterday that he claimed the blond was his by asking him out. Now Naruto's expecting either his or Sasuke's child. It scared him that it might be Sasuke's. He'll love it still but it would dash his hopes of having a child to call his own.

Staring absentmindedly at the seven days forecast that Genma was talking about, he closed his eyes. Itachi was told not to fear anything by his father and didn't. He did a lot of things that made normal people think he was nuts. Some of the things that he done caused sprains and fractures to his body. He made his father proud anyway because of all his hard work.

"Oto-san." Itachi muttered, opening his eyes to see everything blur a little. Looks like he'll be wearing his glasses tomorrow but it didn't bother him a bit. Itching the tip of his nose, he let his hand fall on his side as he stared at the television that had the global news come on but it was changed by the Uchiha. Flipping it to the movie channels, he turned on Blood: The last Vampire with more then an hour left.

Pushing himself up, he got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Walking in, he stared at Naruto who was staring at a box that had instructions for a microwave dinner.

"Didn't find anything?" Itachi asked, strolling over.

"Right. Can you choose what you want because I couldn't figure out what you would like?" Naruto requested as he glanced at the ebony haired man out of the corner of his eye.

Nodding, Itachi opened the freezer door and stared at the choices. Nothing really sounded good but he was hungry so he needed to eat something or he'll be nursing a piece of peppermint. Grabbing a random one, he put it on the counter and strolled over to Naruto, standing behind the blond he loved.

Feeling Itachi press up against him, Naruto froze slightly. Feeling his shirt raise a bit from the cool touch of the Uchiha, the hand that did it rested on where his womb would be present at. Smirking a bit, he pressed his warmer hand on top of the pale one. "I'm sure it's yours."

"I don't care if it's mine or Sasuke's. I won't mind having a child with you." Itachi whispered, bringing his other arm around and held the blond there as they both watched the numbers dwindle on the microwave. He had a lot of questions for Shizune when they got the appointment set up.

Will Naruto be able to hold the baby to full term? How will the unborn child be brought into the world? Vaginal was impossible since Naruto was born with male extremities. Most of all, whose child is it? That was the main question that raced through Itachi's mind. He should have been worrying about the company that his father left but he worried about his lover.

"Ita this child will be special." Naruto said as his gaze softened with it falling on their hands on where their child was going to be developing.

"Because you're special." Itachi announced, turning the blond around and pressing his lips tenderly, gently onto the tanned ones of his lover.

**I've tried to keep some elements of the Naruto world in it, especially the medicine part. Please review.**

**Heartbroken out of My Mind - Brooks and Dunn**

**Lovin' You Against My Will - Gary Allan**

**A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars**

**The Man Who can't be Moved - The Script**

**Home is Where the Heart is - Lady Antebellum**

**One More Night - Cascada**

**Love and Pain - Coki**

**The Change - Garth Brooks**

**It's Up to You - Love and Theft**

**Come on Get Higher - Matt Nathanson**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Where'd you Go

Sasuke was charged for the assault that he did to his childhood friend which made him miserable since he didn't intend for it to be that way. He was hoping that Naruto would agree but that plan went down the drain. Now he had to face the court and evidence that would convict him of what he did – something that was meant to be harmless if Naruto had agreed to it.

Sitting on the deck that looked out on the vast land that his parents purchased, Sasuke lower his gaze.

"Dinner's ready." Maiko called with her head out the door before it closed again.

Nodding, Sasuke stared at the garden that his mother worked on. When he was younger, he helped her to the best he could but then his father would tell him to study or hang out with Itachi.

"It's gone." Sasuke whispered to himself as his gaze went to the tree line that marked the beginning of the woods. He screwed up big time this time. Naruto and Itachi filed for a restraining order which meant he couldn't see them anymore. The youngest Uchiha couldn't invite his family to gatherings that were important. Most of all, Itachi wouldn't be able to see his niece.

He wondered if he scarred his blond friend, probably did but didn't know it. He never saw his brother pissed off that much in his life even when the three men that worked under his father accused Itachi of killing someone when it wasn't him. Sighing, Sasuke picked himself up off the wooden boards and walked into the house to take in the aroma of dinner in the air.

"Smell delicious." The ebony eyed teen commented as he sat down at the bar that Madara put in after he moved there. He wondered how his Izuna-oji was doing since the last time he saw him. It was after his parents' funeral but then the man disappeared when Madara moved into the house. His uncle probably had a hand into his own little brother's disappearance.

**Pretty short but not a lot of ideas for Sasuke right now. I do like to see what your ideas/suggestions are for the story. I might use them. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Gossip

Madara was beyond pissed that his nephew threw him out of the house that he helped build when his brother was still alive. Now he was living in a crappy house, smaller then the one that he was used to, barely working.

Sitting on the futon that was also his bed, Madara glared at the crappy television with an ad from Uchiha shipping industry playing. He hated his nephews with a vengeance. Rapping his fingers across the fabric of his shorts, he shook his head. He just had to see an ad from the company that his brother built, excluding him from it all. Now his nephew, the same one that made his nose sore when he thought of the brat, was on the television.

With a sneer, Madara hunched over and laughed. "Itachi, you'll be regretting the day that you started to treat me like shit. When that day comes, I'm going to give you hell."

**Madara's up too no good. Go figure.**

**Madara: evil bitch.**

**NH: *blinks and glares* Like you're not. I'm not the one that wants to control everyone in the Naruto world! Please review my readers. I thank you for taking the time to read.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Boston

It seemed like it took forever for Tsunade to get an appointment with Shizune for Naruto and Itachi. When she did, it was scheduled for the next week at two o'clock. While they waited for the time to pass, Tsunade would give Naruto daily advice for keeping healthy for both him and the baby's sake. He didn't take it to well, especially the day before the appointment.

"What!" Naruto yelled, glaring at his phone and scaring Ichijo from her nap that was on Itachi's shoulders.

Everyone that was in the room looked over at the wide-eyed blond who was staring at his orange phone. Finally Itachi was the one to speak up, "what's the matter?"

"I-I have to eat green vegetables. I don't like them . . . they taste disgusting." Naruto complained as he bowed his head, showing his Uchiha lover the text his grandmother sent him. Even thinking about the food that he hated brought shivers up his spine.

"It's for the baby. Think of that." Itachi suggested, moving his hand over to where his or Sasuke's son or daughter was growing with each day. Looking at the pants bound skin, he smiled. "It's worth a try or something might happen to the baby."

Naruto nodded even if he hated the news that his relative told him. Pouting, he texted his reply to her only wishing that his elder wasn't a doctor at one time. Shivering again, he scooted closer to the ebony haired man who was watching the sports channel for scores that Minato was wanting to see since he was working with Jiraiya.

"Tell your father that the Rockets won by one point against the Jaguars." Itachi said, seeing the scores that were needed. Glancing down at his lover's hands, he nodded and reached over, grabbing his feline companion from his shoulders. Holding her in the air, she meowed in protest for the interruption of her nap. "Sorry Ichijo but I have to start dinner."

She glared at him as he put her down on Naruto's lap. She was going to get him, she always does.

Leaning over, Itachi surprised the Uzumaki with a kiss. As he pulled away, the Uchiha smiled. "I love you if you don't know that already."

"I hope you know that I love you too." Naruto replied with a smile coming across his face.

Itachi walked into the kitchen where he had a package of meat thawing out in the refrigerator so he could make beef with rice with a side of green beans for Naruto and their child's sake. He was excited about the appointment tomorrow since it was the answer for his questions. All the questions that haunted him were going to be answering by the family friend.

Before he started to mess with the meat, he reached over and turned on the radio that his parents bought him for Christmas one year. It still worked since the time he got it when he was ten. Smiling, he cut open the plastic after retrieving the object from the fridge, putting it on the skillet to brown.

"Does green beans sound good enough?" Itachi asked, poking his head out the door of the dining room.

"Fine." Naruto complained slightly at the mentioning of the word green. He fell to his side and held himself, feeling his body shake with the word in his mind. If it meant eating his enemy then he doesn't want to get pregnant again. He'll have it surgically removed so he didn't have to worry about the problem.

Smirking with a chuckle escaping his closed lips, Itachi went back to cooking the meat with him reaching into the cabinet for two cans of green beans. Putting that on the stove in the back, he put a little butter on it so it didn't taste as bad for the blond lover. Closing the door and making sure that Ichijo or Kyuubi didn't got in, he strolled back into the room where his lover was. "Maybe next year we should put out a garden."

"As long as you don't mean the enemy I'm fine with it. Corn, tomatoes, potatoes, the other foods that don't have that color I'm fine with." Naruto groaned. He knew he had to look after his child but this Uzumaki hated the taste and sound of green vegetables. Always did. He wasn't like the normal kids that would eat them. He would fight his parents when it came to them.

"That's part of a garden." Itachi chimed with his feet taking him back into the kitchen to take care of dinner.

Grabbing the remote that Itachi put on the coffee table, Naruto changed the channel from the sports to a movie he heard was really good from Hinata. It was called You Again and he saw a couple trailers for it and it interested him. Then Hinata said that she saw it with a couple of her friends and she suggested he see it. The only movies he owned were the horror, action, adventure kind of ones with a few romances thrown into the collection.

Propping his head up on a cushion with Kyuubi falling asleep in the chair, Naruto watched the movie from where he caught it at. He didn't even notice the aroma of dinner in the air until Itachi shook him and told him it was done.

Everything seemed silent to the two as they went to bed after getting their showers. Maybe it was the fact that they couldn't wait for the appointment that would answer questions.

Itachi laid awake, looking around in the darkness, hoping that this unborn child was his. He wanted it to be but if it wasn't, he'll still raise it as if it was his own. He didn't know if he wanted a son or daughter but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Looking over at his blond who was sound asleep also latched onto his arm, he smiled.

"Love you Naruto." He whispered, pressing his lips gently on the tanned forehead before closing his eyes and looking for his own slumber.

They both woke up to the sound of Itachi's alarm going off which made Naruto groan out in annoyance.

"I just want to sleep." Naruto whined as he stretched, sitting up in the bed with Itachi latched onto his waist.

"I do too but today's the day." Itachi said, opening one eye and reached for his glasses. Putting them on, he looked at Naruto as he walked around the room and got changed. He should be doing the same but watching Naruto get changed didn't help anything.

"Quit watching me strip and get dressed Ita." Naruto stated, walking out of the room to see their pets at the door wanting food. "You guys are hogs at times."

Ichijo flicked her tail as she turned around and walked toward the dining room where her and Kyuubi's bowls were located in.

Naruto chuckled a little as he followed after the two animals, filling their bowls and getting something to eat himself. While sitting and listening to the animals eat their food, he saw Itachi come into the room only to disappear behind him to get something in his stomach. "Make sure it's something that'll fill you up."

"I know this." Itachi responded as he walked back out with a bowl of cereal and a couple pieces of toast. "Honey."

Naruto stopped chewing and stared at the man. Shaking his head he continued on what he was doing and ignored the laughter that was coming from the Uchiha. Itachi knew that he hated being called that because he wasn't a full woman and it was a pet peeve because Sasuke tried to do that when they were younger – at the peak of their relationship.

Once they were finished, Naruto looked at the clock to see it read noon. Itachi would disappear and take care of any business that needed to be done for the company and then they'll start looking for the place that was the building where Shizune worked at. Tsunade would be waiting for them there so she could sign any papers since Naruto wasn't eighteen yet. Yet was the key word for that sentence.

They left after Itachi took care of a call that was concerning the schedule of a shipment that was suppose to be heading toward Spain. Itachi was the one driving with Naruto reading off directions that Kushina printed off for them so they wouldn't get lost. Let's face it, Naruto doesn't have sense of direction when it comes to traveling.

When they found the place with an hour and a half – or so – to spare, they saw Tsunade napping in her car with the window down so the breeze could hit her.

"Obaa. We're here." Naruto cooed, shaking his grandmother to get her up. She jumped up and looked around with drool on her chin.

They walked into the building with her filling out the personal information for the blond relative before the wait game began. When they were called, Naruto had to be weight, his height measured and lead into a room where the short haired woman was waiting for them.

"Naruto, you've grown a lot." Shizune chimed as Tsunade closed the door behind her. Smiling, she went down the business. "So I hear that you're pregnant. I would like you to lie on the table here and I'll get an ultrasound on the child so I know where to get some DNA from it."

Doing what was told of him, Naruto undid his pants, pushing them down a little with a blush since his grandmother was in the room with them. Feeling the cold gel touch his skin, Naruto froze up with the gel being spread around by the wand of the machine.

"Found the little tyke." She said, causing the blond friend to look for his unborn child.

He barely saw anything but what looked to be a little cluster of cells that were starting to grow.

"This will hurt a bit." She warned, seeing Itachi latch his hand onto Naruto's. Nodding, the medic started to push a thin needle through the blond's skin, and into the location of where the bundle of cells was. Pulling up the syringe, she removed it and sighed. Patting Naruto, she saw a little prick of blood bubble up but it was soon wiped clean by Tsunade.

Shizune left the room to perform the tests that were needed. It was unusual that the baby so early in the development would be asked for a paternity test. Then again when Tsunade told her what happened, she would understand those two.

Naruto sat up, wiping the gel off his body with the tissue that Tsunade offered, tossing it into the waste bin. "So that was our kid."

"Yes. Just think, that will be a crying, dependent being soon." Tsunade said with a smile, remembering how she found out she was pregnant with Minato. "You want to know something. The way I found out I was pregnant with your father was besides a missed period but also going to the hospital because I sprained my wrist."

"How can they do that?" Naruto asked.

"They drew some blood to make sure I didn't have any diseases that weren't contagious and the doctor rushed back into, telling us that I was pregnant. I just thought I missed my period because of hormones." Tsunade replied with a laugh.

"Oka-san found out that she was going to have Sasuke by morning sickness. She had that feeling she was pregnant when that happened. It was kinda weird watching oto-san dance with her because of the news." Itachi blurted out with a thin line that was a smile.

"How did oka-san find out about me?" Naruto wondered as he turned his attention toward his grandmother.

"She took a regular take home test because hers missed a couple months." Tsunade clarified, "When she got the results, she tackled your father onto the couch with us watching them because they were living with us at the time as newly weds."

Naruto started to laugh when the door opened with the family friend strolling through with a piece of paper in her hands. Shizune sat down where she originally was and looked at them.

"So whose is it?" Naruto asked, fixing his shirt with his gaze still on the woman.

She couldn't help but smile with the news that she was sure they would want to hear. "The baby's Itachi."

Itachi lit up with a smile and hugged the blond who was yelling yes repeatedly. Pulling away he kissed him passionately before turning around and hugging the blond woman. "Thank you so much Shizune-chan." He hugged the medic and went back to the blond.

"I would like Naruto to come back next month so I can keep track. I rather be the one watching his progression since I know his case better then anyone. It's still confidential so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Then how will he have the child?" Itachi asked, wondering what would happen.

"Caesarean. It's the only way since he doesn't have a vagina. With today's technology, he should heal up nicely."

"Will he carry to full term then?" The older Uchiha brother questioned, staring at her for the answer.

"I don't know. I've never really heard of this type of pregnancy before but I can look around. I don't see how he can't." Shizune replied with the blond getting up and staying by Itachi's side.

"Thank you." All three said before bowing and disappearing out of the room.

When they got into the car, they hugged and kissed each other in celebration. Naruto put his phone on speaker and called his parents, telling them the news which earned a high pitch squeal from his mother.

**Now onward to the pregnancy! *points finger* Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Must be Dreaming

Itachi noticed something different with his blond when Naruto went to bed early that night after he got his shower. It was strange to him but then again, today was exhausting since they both found out that their child was his.

Sitting on the couch with a light on so he wouldn't strain his eyesight anymore, Itachi watched the ending credits of a movie he was watching. Looking down the hallway, he didn't hear anything of the blond which told him that he was asleep. Getting up from where he was, catching the pets' attentions, he strolled over to the bookcase. Pulling out a book that was really an album, he sat down again.

A lot had changed since he struggled to find out who he was. One person that was there with him all the way was his distant friend and Ichiro. They were part of the same family in some way but their blood wasn't near close. He found out that he loved the teen one summer when everyone else went to bed and they were the only one's at the fire, watching the dancing flames lick at the darkness.

That night ended with a kiss that was tender, also sealing them together. It was a secret relationship since Itachi didn't know how his parents would react to the news that their oldest wasn't straight like they want him to be. That relationship ended in cold blood also. He was only thirteen when the three lap dogs of his father's went after him – accusing him of killing his boyfriend when it wasn't him.

"Madara probably had a part of that too." The lone Uchiha mumbled as he flipped the cover, turning to the first picture that was him holding up his shirt so his grandmother – who unfortunately passed away when he was nine – took a picture of him with chicken pox. He hated that.

Smirking, he turned the page again, staring at it where a family portrait was located on. It was the one that they took when Sasuke was just a baby probably a week after his mother and brother returned from the hospital.

"Ita, are you coming to bed?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eye absentmindedly while strolling out into the living room. Catching his Uchiha staring at something, Naruto leaned down and stared at the pictures. "How old were you in that?"

"Five." Itachi answered, smiling. Flipping the page again, it was some pictures that his mother put in when him and Sasuke were together. He heard Naruto laugh at one where Sasuke was pulling his hair but he didn't complain about it. His brother was a baby.

While he looked through the pictures, Itachi felt his smile grow bigger and butterflies come into his stomach. He was going to be like his mother soon. He would go picture crazy when his child arrived into the world. Thinking about it all, he put the large book on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, watching his ebony haired lover walk out of the room with his hair blowing away from his back since it wasn't in the elastic band.

Itachi walked into their bedroom, pulled out his camera that he bought when he entered college then stepped into the room where his lover was. Turning on the overhead light that was on the ceiling fan, he stared at the Uzumaki. "I wanna take a picture."

"Of what?"

"You. I wanna do a month by month picture diary of how the pregnancy goes." Itachi said, telling what he was thinking of.

Shrugging, Naruto stepped a little farther away from his love and pulling his shirt – which actually was one of Itachi's – up and moved his orange boxers down a bit, exposing some of his hair line. "Is that good enough?"

"Perfetto." Itachi answered, bringing his camera into view and snapping the memory away. Shutting it off, Itachi walked over to his blond, placing his chin on the covered shoulder. Putting his hands where his unborn child was developing, he smiled. Humming, he felt the warmer hands of the younger man come onto his.

"I can't wait Ita. Oka-san will flip out when she sees him or her." Naruto said.

"When doesn't all women when a child is born?" The ebony eyed man asked as he rubbed the area gently, waiting for that chance to feel his child kicks in response to them. Turning Naruto's head slightly with his hand that he freed, he kissed him gently. "I love you Uzumaki, Naruto."

"I love you too. Ita." Naruto cooed as he moved away, sitting down and holding the memory book in his hands.

Itachi joined him and started to flip through the book, telling Naruto about some funny moments that happened in their family while Sasuke was growing up. Like the time that Sasuke stepped on Ichijo by accident when she was a kitten, on her tail, and Sasuke got her latched onto his foot the entire day. He was pretty convinced that his old cat was out to dominate the world and enslave all of the humankind.

"What about this?"

"Oto-san took us fishing for the company picnic. It was a camping trip and we were fishing. Well Sasuke got close to the edge of the little cliff and fell in and we dived in after him. Surprisingly I didn't drown myself because I didn't know how to swim. That was the same year that Sasuke was brought with us." Itachi reminisced the past while flipping the page that had Itachi standing there for his first day of school.

"Why is Sasuke crying in this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the picture that probably Fugaku took since Mikoto was with Sasuke.

"He was so attached to me that he didn't want me to go to my first day of kindergarten." Itachi laughed as he went to the last page that had a red paper behind the pictures. It had words drawn in fancy lettering family love written on it. It was a picture that showed them together at another family picnic which was the zoo and it had them smiling. It seemed like it was the last time for his father to smile.

He enjoyed that day because of all the animals but Sasuke slept the entire time beside waking up for something to eat or something else. That same day he got to pet a lion cub that the keepers were walking around and letting the public pet and learn about.

Closing the book and putting it back, Itachi sat down next to his blond who looked to be falling asleep again. "How about you go to bed? I'll join you in a bit."

Nodding, Naruto got up and walked away from the Uchiha who watched him.

Pursing his lips, Itachi felt like everything that happened to him shaped him differently then what his parents planned. He was smart but wanted to stay with his class instead of jumping ahead in grades because of his friends. He wasn't straight like they wanted. It didn't matter, his mother learned to accept it better then his father.

Getting up and walking onto the back deck that was small to him, Itachi looked up at the sky to see the full moon staring down at him. "Oka-san, Oto-san I think he's the one that you wanted me to find. I just might ask him that big question sooner then later since he's expecting your grandchild."

Looking back into the house, his gaze softened as he smiled. Uchiha Naruto had a nice ring to it unless the tanned teen wanted to keep his last name. He wasn't sure why the blond didn't have Namikaze as his last name like his parents. Taking in a breath of summer cool air, Itachi continued to gaze at the moon that held his interest. Maybe his parents and Ichiro were staring back. He wondered what they would say about today.

Then again, he might have been still be Ichiro if his passed on love wasn't killed. Sighing, Itachi walked into the house, locking the door and turned everything off in the living room. He stepped quietly into the bedroom with the only light being the alarm clock on his side of the room which gave him enough. He could hear the soft sounds of Naruto's slumbering breath as he slipped into bed.

"Night Naru." Itachi called, laying down beside the blond with his glasses sitting behind the clock. Scooting his body, he laid closer to the blond that was carrying his child and who he cherished anyway.

Perfetto: Perfect in Italian

**I was going to make his first love Shisui but . . . when I wrote the last chapter, he shows up in it so I had to think really hard. Fooie! This sucks. So please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Feel Your Love

A month later, Itachi was really considering the big part of any relationship – marriage. He had to do one thing though, get Naruto's parents approval of the serious matter. Luckily for the Uchiha, Hinata and Gaara wanted Naruto to hang out with them to discuss him being apart of their own wedding.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Naruto asked, walking into the den that was more of the main office for the new president of Uchiha Shipping Industry. Putting his hand on where their bundle of cells was located at, which was a habit now, Naruto took on a serious look at the man of his affection.

"Yes. Now go so you don't keep those two waiting." Itachi answered, shooing his blond with his hands and words.

Naruto walked over and leaned down, kissing the sitting man before leaving.

Hinata and Gaara poked their heads in, saying their hellos to the lone Uchiha, then left him to his business call which had to be from Izuna.

Izuna was on the board like his other relatives and they were supposed to be setting up a meeting where they can go over the gross income of the company and what they can do better to make the workers feel at home.

Naruto followed his friends out the door to Hinata's little chevy car and looked back. Shrugging mentally, Naruto followed after his friends so they can go over what they needed to talk about.

Hanging up the phone, Itachi ran his hand through his bangs, forcing them to stand up. Ever since he took over the company, he hasn't had any time for friends and family like he used to. His father did though. Maybe he rushed everything with his authority and raced home.

Sitting in the chair that he had put into the room, it was somewhat comfortable but not like those that you see in movies. Pushing himself up, Itachi walked out of the room and saw their companions curled up on the couch and chair asleep. "I'll be back you two. If Naru comes home before me, then I hope you fill him in."

He knew that animals couldn't talk but sometimes it makes him feel a little better when the animals listen compare to people. Grabbing the keys that were hanging, he walked out of the house, locking the door and went to his car. He might as well do it now since it was on his mind.

Getting into the beat up car, he closed the door and started her right up. "Sometimes I wonder if this car will outlast me."

Rolling his eyes, he backed out of the driveway and went on his way to his lover's parent's house.

Naruto sat in the backseat, looking around in the car that Hinata bought with help from her cousin Neji.

"So how have you been since we last saw you Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, his bluish eyes focusing on him and the road in the rearview mirror.

"Fine." Naruto answered, squirming a little. He never was nervous about telling his friends something when he did it all the time. "I'm also pregnant."

Everyone lunged forward with Gaara's wide eyes focused on him when he turned around. "HOW?"

Poking his fingers again, Naruto blushed since it was personal stuff that he was going to explain to his friends. "Well to tell you the truth I have woman organs too. You can say that I'm a he she in a way. Itachi wanted to find out since that incident with Sasuke and I was. We also found out that the baby's his too."

"That's a new one on me – will you guys stop your honking? I just found something out Jesus Christ!" Gaara yelled, his fist waving in the air. Taking a breath and letting it out – something his brother told him to do – the car started on its way again.

"That is . . . um what's the word I'm look for . . . surprising." Hinata paused as she turned her attention to her blond friend.

"That's what I thought you would react as." Naruto said to himself.

"We just didn't expect it, that's all. We still love you because you're still Uzumaki, Naruto." Hinata said, patting his knee and turning around as Gaara turned onto the street that they needed.

Smiling, Naruto nodded and looked out the window. He wondered how Itachi was doing on getting the meeting setup with the board. Hopefully it was going well but then again. He never met them. He knew that they were all relatives of Itachi in some way. Madara wasn't on it any more because Itachi and Sasuke forced him to retire from that seat.

Itachi paced by his car, feeling someone's gaze on him but he wasn't sure who. He had to get it right; he had to say it right or he would feel like he was going to die. Biting his thumb a bit, he started to think about it more.

Removing it from his mouth, he stopped. "Namikaze-san I would like to take Uzumaki, Naruto's hand in marriage but I need your acceptance first."

Shaking his head, he hit his head on the metal frame, causing his forehead to hurt a bit.

"Okay, how about this? I want to take your son's hand in marriage. No! That won't do either! Dammit." Itachi cursed, pacing again and trying to figure out how to say it to his lover's parents. "Okay, last time. Namikaze-san you know I love Naruto-kun a lot so I'm here today to ask for his hand in marriage with your permission of course."

Nodding, he turned toward the house and went up the stairs. Stopping at the door, he knocked, seeing the sapphire eyed woman answer it with her nightgown on still.

"Hello Itachi. Why are you here? Did something happen to Naruto and the baby?" She asked as her hand reached for the keys to her Subaru.

"No. Nothing happened to Naruto. If something did then I would have called you."

"He has a point." Minato called from his chair as he surfed the channels for something good.

"Where's my manners? Please come in." Kushina said, moving to the side for the Uchiha to come in.

Walking inside the home, the older Uchiha nodded to the blond in the room. Sitting down on the couch while Kushina sat on the arm of the chair with Minato.

"So why are you here?"

"I would like to take Naruto's hand in marriage with your permission." Itachi stated, seeing them both stare at him. He jumped slightly at Kushina rushing over and hugging him.

"That's so sweet Itachi! So sweet! You have my permission. Minato?" Kushina questioned at the end, turning her head to stare at her husband.

"Yes. You can. Treat him well but I don't have to worry about that from you." The azure wearing man said with a nod and smile. Reaching over, he took the paler hand and shook it.

"I will sir." Itachi agreed and felt the woman hug him tighter before she let go and went to call Tsunade and everyone else. "Does she always-"

"Yes. You should have seen her when Naruto was a baby and kid." Minato said, getting up and patting the younger man on his shoulder.

Bowing to the both of them, he left to find a jeweler that would make the perfect ring. He wondered how they were going to marry since Japan didn't have the same-sex marriage like the United States did.

When he got back into his car, turned it on, the first thing that came out of the radio was Jewel's _Two Becomes One_ which made him smile. That was one thing down, now he had to get the ring and propose to the blond that he loved.

Naruto stared at his friends before blinking. "Wha?"

"We would like you to be Gaara's best man in the wedding." Hinata stated then took a sip of her sprite.

"Why me? Couldn't it be Kankuro-san?" Naruto asked, knowing that the auburn haired teen looked up to his brother on a lot of things.

"He declined so you were the second choice. You've been there for me Uzumaki and it's the way I think is best to thank you. You've believed in me from the day we met which was rough." Gaara stated as he set his own drink down on the bench he and Hinata was sitting on.

"I would love to." Naruto accepted with Hinata clapping and hugging him, spilling some of his strawberry kiwi water on the ground.

"Thank you Uzumaki. Thank you for being my friend when everyone didn't want to do anything with me." Gaara showed his gratitude toward his friend with a smile that was beyond rare for people to see and he knew that. He had to put up with his father committing suicide over the death of his mother because she passed giving him to the world.

It hurt to the point he didn't want to put up with anyone. So the best way he showed that was showing people his temper – his anger – and it made people not want to be near him. When they started eighth grade, Naruto changed that by sitting by him even though people told him not to. He pushed Gaara's limits to the point he wanted to explode and challenged the blond to a game of soccer to get everything over with. If Gaara won then Naruto would leave him alone but if Naruto won then Gaara'll have to sit with him.

Naruto won by sheer determination even though both of them were late for lunch.

"I'll always have your back Gaara. You should know that by now." Naruto said, smiling then bowed to them.

"Itachi's also invited so can you please give this to him? We'll call you later on about the rehearsal since we don't have that set up yet." Hinata said, handing Naruto a card that he flipped open to see two doves holding a banner over where, and what time to be at for the wedding.

Nodding, Naruto put it in his pocket, hoping he didn't forget to take it out before they went through the washer. Taking a drink of the flavored water, Naruto looked at the sky, seeing no clouds in it.

"So when are you expecting?"

"I hit one month in two weeks so let's see here . . . it's July now so . . . March." Naruto answered, "that is if I carry to full term which I hope."

"So how is that bastard Sasuke taking it?" Gaara asked with his glare focused on his glass of lemonade.

"He doesn't know. We're not telling him what's going on. That's part of the restraining order that we filed." Naruto answered as he set his drink down on his lap even as the food came out.

Gaara went to get it.

Looking up, Naruto caught sight of the guy he was avoiding which put him on guard. What was Sasuke doing there? He never ate at fast food joints because of the crap they served. He was lucky enough to get chicken since it was supposed to be good for the unborn child. Turning around, he kept his back to the Uchiha, hoping he didn't recognize him.

"Here you go." Gaara hissed, and Naruto knew why. He also saw Sasuke when he was coming back.

Naruto took the three piece chicken strips that were offered to him and nibbled on them slightly. Taking a drink, he saw the challenger drive by with Maiko in the passenger side which she was looking out the window.

"Oh. HEY THERE NARUTO-KUN!" She hollered with a wave but he acted like he ignored her.

Taking a drink, Naruto took a bigger bite of his chicken. This was great.

Itachi arrived home with no sign of the blond yet. Looks like they were still talking about the wedding still. Hanging the keys up, Itachi kicked his shoes off and walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Grabbing a granola bar that was flavored with peanut butter pieces he took the wrapped off, biting into it.

With the food hanging from his mouth, he strolled into the living room with both animals curling up on his lap. Looking out the window, Itachi stared at it. He knew what his feline and fox friends were trying to convey.

Dark clouds started to roll in with the sound of distant – but growing closer – thunder and lightning with it. It didn't say it was supposed to rain but it might have been a pop up from the mild heat that was in the 80s.

Taking the pets out of his lap, the Uchiha strolled through the house, unplugging the laptops and desktop from the wall. He didn't want those frying. Sitting back down on the couch, Itachi finished the bar as the sound of thunder hit the air, causing the fox to scurry away.

"You fucking child. You took everything from me." A voice said, causing the Uchiha to turn around as pain filled his pale body.

**Cliffy! Sorry, I thought it was a good spot to end it on. Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Always Together

Naruto got back home with both his friends waving to him, hollering that he should call and text them more. Nodding and waving back to his friends, Naruto strolled up the walkway and into the house. He knew something was wrong from that moment.

Madara was in the house when that man didn't have a key or knew of the place. How did he find them? He wanted to know. Then he noticed Itachi's face paler then normal with his hands gripping at something that was close to his body.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto screamed, rushing over and throwing himself onto the older Uchiha. This caused the man to pull away, falling to the floor along with Itachi falling onto the small coffee table. Looking down at the hands, they were red. "What did you do to him you bastard?"

"Taking back what's mine." Madara hissed, pushing the blond off him and raced out of the house. He'll finish the job sooner or later.

Forcing himself to get up, Naruto felt his knees aching from the rough landing the older Uchiha made him take but it didn't matter. With his breaths coming out in gasps and pants, Naruto raced over to Itachi who was still clutching whatever was in his hands.

Itachi's breathing wasn't even, he was also panting from the waves of pains that were rolling through his body. He wanted to know how his uncle – his estranged uncle – got into their home when all the doors were locked. He even made sure the basement door was locked with something heavy in front of it.

Feeling Naruto's touch, Itachi opened his squinting eyes to stare into the frightened blond's eyes. Reaching up, feeling his hand warm from his own blood, he touched the scarred cheek and smiled. "Get help."

Nodding, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out before Itachi said something, "don't use that. I know I sound difficult with this but use the home phone."

Naruto raced toward the cordless phone and dialed the emergency number, putting it to his ear. He explained what happened, telling them to hurry because he didn't know how bad it was and scared to pull the blade out.

Watching the teen pace with his eyes on him, he could also see the tears welling up in the eyes that held his attention. Taking a deep breath, knowing it was a stupid idea but he had to, the injured Uchiha pulled the blade out from the wound that the man made. Letting it out in a hiss and pain intensifying slightly, he reached for something to keep the blood from flowing as it was now.

Naruto wanted to protest from what his love did but couldn't. He had to stay by the door for the paramedics which seemed to take forever to him. It had to be adrenaline that was making him feel that way. It had to be. Biting his thumb to keep his frightened tears back, Naruto paced a little more as he heard the distant sound of sirens along with the loud clap of thunder.

Throwing open the door, Naruto stared at the sky for a second then moved back into the house to watch over his lover.

Itachi answered the questions they asked the best he could but all he wanted to do was get to the hospital and out. He wanted to get into the stretcher himself but they wouldn't let him. Feeling them pick up on his body, he was put onto the white sheets while another worked on cutting his shirt so they could get a clear area to work with and to access the damage.

Naruto grabbed the keys of the Toy and followed after the vehicle that had his Uchiha in it. He wasn't sure if he should call his parents or anyone because Naruto didn't want to call Sasuke. It would be breaking the restraining order. Shaking his head, he put a little more speed to the car to keep up with the ambulance that was heading to the hospital. "Just be okay."

Itachi laid there, looking at the ceiling that was white much to his dismay. With oxygen on – he didn't see any point at it – he answered the questions they asked. They were going to start putting fluids in him which was right because he felt the rubber band cut into his arm to let them find a vein to work with.

"You'll feel a little pinch."

He nodded, feeling it, gripping the side bar of the stretcher. Shutting his eyes at the pain, it was erased a little when the rubber band was removed and the medics saying they'll give him a little morphine to ease the pain. Taking a breath through his nose and letting it out through his mouth, he felt the familiar burning sensation of the drug that killed pain for patients.

Blinking, Itachi moved his hand to hold the wound but it was batted away by one of the medics, making him grab at the rag that was a shirt. He wondered how Naruto was taking it since he was pregnant. Time could only tell.

Parking the car in the closest available spot, the blond raced toward the building where Itachi was loaded into with doctors surrounding him. Pushing himself to go faster, Naruto got beside Itachi and smiled. "I'm here."

The Uchiha nodded almost lazily, staring at him dully. Guess the drug was taking effect fully now. He could hear doctors shouting things at the nurses but didn't want to understand them. He knew he was stabbed and that it hurt like hell.

Naruto was stopped by one of the medics because he couldn't go any farther. "What are they doing? It doesn't require surgery."

"They need to find out if it hit any organs." The medica said, helping the blond sit down as he felt his knees grow weak.

He needed someone there to help him. Getting up again, he walked numbly outside, pulling out his phone and collapsed onto a bench. Dialing his mother's number, Naruto felt the tears come again. Hearing his mother's voice made it all fall, causing the teen to cry because of how scared he was. "Oka-san can you come to the hospital up here? Itachi-he . . ."

Hearing his mother ask what happened, Naruto bit his lip, trying to get the words to come out when he didn't want to say them. His mother asked again. "Itachi was stabbed!"

The phone went dead after that, telling him his mother was going to rush up and be with her son. They were going to drop everything and be there for their son and hope that nothing happened to the long-haired man.

Swallowing, Naruto closed his phone and went back into the building, sitting down in the waiting area where others were for different reasons. Looking up at the television, it was playing kid shows but it was all blurred to the blond that was crying. "Itachi ple-please be okay. Please, please."

Bowing his head and putting his hands together, he did a silent pray even if he wasn't the person to do so. If there was someone up there, then they would hear him. He didn't want his child to be growing up without his or her father. Taking a breath, Naruto got up, wiping at his moist eyes, strolling toward the vending machine.

Grabbing out the money he needed, he put it in and got a water. Taking a drink of it, he capped it in time because his mother came barreling in and hugging him.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I-I came home. He-he was standing there. Mada-Madara did it." Naruto stuttered, looking into the blue eyes of his mother but they didn't help. He also knew that this was going on then the police was going to be involved. He hated it when the law enforcement was involved.

Taking another drink, he saw a doctor come out the doors, looking around and strolling toward them. His hopes were up but dashed when the doctor bypassed them for someone else.

"Please." Naruto begged, looking to the ceiling.

"Is anyone with a man by the name Uchiha, Itachi?" Someone called, causing Naruto to run up to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"Stable, luckily he didn't get any organs hit. He has stitches in so he'll have to stay tonight so we can monitor him. If nothing goes wrong, then he'll be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor explained with a hand falling onto Naruto's shoulder. "You can go see him but he is under some pain killers."

Nodding, Naruto with his parents followed the man to the room where Itachi laid with his eyes closed. Speed walking over, Naruto grabbed a hold of the hand that didn't have any needles in it.

"Naruto remind me never to hold a knife." Itachi slurred a little as he tossed his head over to stare at the teen.

Nodding, Naruto laughed a little when someone walked into the room.

"I never thought I would see you here Itachi." The man said, staring down at him then went on checking vitals.

"Surprise Daichi." Itachi said, still looking at Naruto.

"Who's he?" Naruto questioned, using his head to point at the man that was in the room.

"Ex." Itachi answered then closed his eyes. Painkillers always wore him out more then other people. It made him go into a sleep like state if not sleep altogether. "Don't worry . . . Naruto . . . I still love you."

Nodding, Naruto watched the guy leave the room and turned his attention back to his lover. Taking a breath, he laid his forehead against the pale skin, hearing the sound of thunder again. Then he heard a couple of nurses saying that it was down pouring like there was no tomorrow but it didn't matter. He was going to stay with his Uchiha whether the nurses liked it or not.

"Can we ask a few questions or is Uchiha-san asleep?" Someone asked.

Turning around, Naruto shook his head which they nodded.

"May we ask you a few questions then?" Someone else inquired which drew Naruto away from his injured boyfriend. "What happened or were you home at the time?"

"I was out with friends because they wanted to tell me the news that I was going to be the best man for their wedding. They dropped me off and . . . I walked inside. Itachi was standing there with someone else and he didn't look . . . right. He was paler."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"He was holding onto something that the man used."

"Did you get any look at the man's face or was it someone that would want to harm Uchiha-san?" One of the officers asked, he wasn't sure who. It was a guy and girl team.

"I did. It was Uchiha, Madara." Naruto answered, remembering that face. He wouldn't get it out of his head since he knew that he was after the company.

"Thank you. We'll be back tomorrow before Uchiha-san leaves for his statements." The man said, with both of them walking away.

Getting back into the room, Naruto grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand, holding it there and hoped that nothing would go wrong. He didn't want anything to happen to the man that he cherished deeply even to the point he would risk his own life to protect him. He did that today by throwing himself onto Madara to get him away from his Uchiha. "I'll get back at you for it Madara in some way."

**Wow. I don't think – maybe – Naruto would say those words. It depends. Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Worlds Apart

Sasuke got a call which seemed really weird since he normally didn't get called. Answering it, he heard someone say that his brother was in the hospital. It wasn't Madara's voice; he could recognize that in an instant. Hanging up the phone, he got out of his shorts that were cut off sweats and into shorts and a shirt, he grabbed the keys and got into the car.

He didn't even bother explaining it to his girlfriend. He still cared for his brother whether Itachi and Naruto liked it. Starting it up, he started on his way to the hospital where his brother was.

It seemed like it took forever for the younger brother to get there. When he did, he requested – almost in a demanding voice – that they tell him where his brother's room was. When they did, he ran down the hall, pushing on the button that opened the doors.

"Dammit Itachi." Sasuke cursed and he slid so he could go into another hallway but went a little too far. Running down the hallway, he stopped when he found the older man's room. Taking a breath, he walked into the doorway and knocked.

It wasn't a warm welcome when he received glares from everyone but his sleeping brother. They must have given him pain killers.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond that he hurt.

"None of your concern. Now get the hell out before I call the cops." Naruto hissed with his teeth barred a little.

"Naruto, he's my brother and I have to be there for him whether you and him like it or not. Now get off that fucking train that makes you like this because of a mistake in the past. Sure it hurt and I'm sorry for the shit. Now's not the time, however, to be bitter." Sasuke lectured, glaring at the tanned teen.

"Yeah you hurt me all right. You should be in jail for it but we didn't really push for charges. You're lucky for that. You just got a warning and that was it. Next time you cause something like that. You'll have your sorry ass thrown into the slammer." Naruto warned, turning his gaze back to the Uchiha who was laying in bed. The paper shirt that was given to the man since a dress wouldn't do because of the location, was cut to show off the bandages over the stitches.

Sasuke looked at the area; it was almost the same area where they found a couple of stabs in his parents. It had to be his uncle then. Feeling the glares of the blond's parents, he sat down in a corner with them still watching him. He didn't care though. He knew who did it and he was sure as hell that the other two did too.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the wall above the blond and brother to think of why their relative would want to do that to the new president of Uchiha Shipping Industry. It had to be about Itachi being president of the company. Madara wanted that position ever since Oto-san made it famous. It had to be the reason since his uncle was going to use him and his unborn child for it.

"Damn it. Madara is going to pay." Sasuke hissed to himself as he looked at his brother. He'll repair the ties to his brother in order to figure out why Madara would do this. They'll have to dissect their uncle's true intentions behind the mask that he wore to keep everyone from wondering what he was up to. It was going to be hard.

**So the mystery deepens. It will continue! Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Daisuki Dayo

When the Uchiha came to, he noticed something heavy on both of his hands, making him look down to see a needle resting in his left with Naruto holding his right. Trying to get comfortable, he stopped himself from moving from the wave of soreness in his abdomen. His eyes closed again then opened, making him roll his head.

What happened? He could barely remember everything but as he thought about it more, it came rushing back. He was attacked by his uncle. It had to be about the company. Looking over at his lover, Itachi reached over and pet the blond locks that were soft.

After petting them, Naruto's head rose with a yawn. He perked up once he saw Itachi awake and alert. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit." Itachi answered as he tried to push himself up to get a better look of the room but couldn't. Naruto and the soreness wouldn't let him. "Where am I?"

"The hospital like you told me to call. You'll get out tomorrow if possible." Naruto explained, smiling a little as he looked over into the corner where Sasuke was dozing with his head bobbing up and down. "You had to get stitches."

"Why are you whispering?" Itachi, noticing how low the teen's voice was.

Naruto reached over and pushed a button on the side of the bed, raising the top half of the bed where Itachi was sitting up.

Itachi understood why his blond was being like that. His little brother was in the room, asleep, and concerned about him. It looked like the order didn't hold him back from seeing how his only family was doing. Nodding, Itachi looked over at Naruto then back at Sasuke. "How long as he been here?"

"I'm not sure. I fell asleep sometime while holding your hand. I heard some nurses talking but then that was it." Naruto replied and stretched. Grabbing a cup that one of the nurses brought on – the same guy that was Itachi's ex – and filled it up with some water that was brought with it. Handing it over to the injured man, he let his hands fall to his lap.

"Did anything else happen?" Itachi asked, letting his lips sit on the glass as he looked over to the teen.

"Police came for your statement but only got mine. You were out at the time. Oka-san, Oto-san came." Naruto remembered before glancing over at the stirring Uchiha who was asleep.

"I see . . ." Itachi's voice trailed off as he watched his sibling stretch and look around as he scratched his arm. "So why did you come?"

"Huh? Oh, you're awake . . . just got worried I guess. Brotherly instincts kicking me in the ass." Sasuke explained with a dazed, half asleep look on his face. Taking the sleep out of his eyes, the Uchiha rose and stretched, cracking his back. It felt really good when you slept sitting.

"Sure. I think you didn't want your daughter growing up without an uncle to torment." Itachi teased before laughing. Stopping abruptly, he held where the bandages were. "Itai. I won't be laughing for a while from the look of things."

"Don't push yourself nii-san. I don't want to have a crying Uzumaki on my hands." Sasuke warned while walking out of the room.

The room fell silent once more before Naruto moved the chair that the Uchiha was using over, propping his feet up and slouching in the one he had. Turning his gaze to the man in the bed, Naruto smiled a little more, grabbing the hand that didn't have a needle in it.

"Get some more sleep." Itachi ordered slightly as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Nodding, Naruto pushed the same button and put the bed down a bit for his lover. Laying his head back, he closed his own eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

Something shook Naruto until he opened his eyes and looked around groggily. "Wha?"

"Let's go. We need to stop at the pharmacy for pain killers." Itachi said, staring down at the blond who finally turned his gaze onto him. He still felt like shit, woozy from the drugs they gave him already, and just wanted to get home and relax.

Getting up, Naruto put the chairs back where they were and followed the man who limped with a wince to his face from the pain in his abdomen. Getting next to him, he put his arm around him and helped him out of the building and into the passenger seat. He knew that his Uchiha was in no shape to drive.

Yawning, Naruto found the pharmacy, filled out the necessary information with Itachi's help and waited for the medicine to come. Sitting in the chairs they had out, Naruto flipped through an old magazine that only talked gossip about celebrities.

Itachi's name was called, which Naruto got and paid for, booking it to the car so he didn't make his lover wait anymore. Hopping into the beat up, Naruto noticed the ebony eyes opening and closing like the man was fighting off sleep again. "Go ahead and fall asleep. I'll tell you when we get home."

Nodding slightly, Itachi made the seat fall back with his eyes finally closing. Using an old hat that he kept in the car, he blocked the sun out of his eyes.

Naruto watched his lover and sighed silently. The police are going to want to question him about what happened. He didn't even want to think about why it escalated to it but he had that hunch from Sasuke and Itachi talking about how Madara wanted the company for himself. Turning the radio down, he went down the road for home.

Getting into the driveway, putting the car in park and shutting it off, the blond teen shook his lover awake. "We're home."

Nodding, Itachi unbuckled and got out of the car, holding onto it with the bag that had his pills in the hand. "Dammit. Remind me never to take any more pain killers."

"I won't guarantee that." Naruto chuckled as he went up the step ahead and unlocked the door. Opening it, the two pets raced out but he blocked their path. "He's not feeling to well."

They went back into the house as Naruto went to help the dazed Uchiha into the house and chair. That was when he noticed the police car pull in behind the car. He walked out of the house, greeted them. It was the same people from yesterday.

"Sorry to trouble you Uchiha-san but we need questions answered to get this case solved and the perpetrator behind bars."

Itachi looked at them, waiting for the series of questions to begin.

"What happened before the attack? Anything out of the ordinary?" The woman asked as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"I noticed that it was going to storm so I went and unplugged the appliances that we didn't want fried, the usual thing to do. I got back onto the couch, finished up what I was eating when I heard someone say something. I got up, turned around and felt the pain. Before I left, I made sure that the windows and doors were locked so who knows."

"Do you know if there was a motive for the attack? You could have owed the person something or something like that?" The man asked as he stood, taking a picture of the blood stains and messed up coffee table.

"There is. Uchiha Shipping Industry." Itachi replied, seeing them stare at him. "I'm the new president of the company."

They nodded as the woman wrote everything down on a tablet. "Do you know who it was? Maybe a friend that thought you wouldn't be a good president?"

"My uncle, Uchiha Madara. He's been after the company ever since oto-san made it big with it." Itachi blurted out, knowing it was the truth. He could see the greed in the man's eyes.

The little notebook was closed with them nodding their thanks and left the house.

A sigh escaped Itachi and looked over at Naruto. "Have we taken a picture yet or is not one month yet?"

"We have two more weeks." Naruto answered, leaning down and pecking his lover's cheek. His chin was seized by the man's fingers, forcing him to stay where he was. Feeling the slightly colder lips touch his, he pressed into the kiss.

Breaking away, Itachi scanned the sapphire eyes for any worry that the blond had for him. He shouldn't worry when Itachi was fine now. Kissing him again, Itachi closed his eyes and deepened it a bit more.

Pulling from the Uchiha's grasp, Naruto walked away and went to work on the food.

Itachi grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He was going to hate being laid up with pain killers in his body. Groaning a little from the soreness of the stab wound and stitches, he laid his head back. He was going to look for a ring today too.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: What Hurts the Most

The next day, Itachi felt worse then before – like the energy he did have was being drained from him. Laying in the chair like yesterday after getting out of bed with Naruto's help, he stared at the newspaper that was in his hands.

"Naruto, what was it like when you came out besides people thinking you were just trying to get attention?" Itachi questioned, putting the paper down and staring at the blond through his glasses.

Sticking his lip out a bit and looking at the ceiling, Naruto thought about it. "Well we didn't really have any problems. There were a few like Sakura who hated it. She showed that really well but tossing my stuff to the floor and making rude comments to me. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Itachi replied and went back to the paper. He didn't really want to bring up the real reason behind the question that was personal to the ebony haired man. The paper disappeared from his hands with Naruto staring at him, wanting an answer.

"Why did you ask?" Naruto repeated.

"I wanted to know what it was like when you came out. You had it differently then me. I had to put up with my locker being vandalized with vulgar words like faggot, homo, shit like that. People pushed me around in the halls and in PE. They forced me out of the boys' locker room once when I was shirtless, telling me I should go to the girls' locker room." Itachi reminisced his nightmares of his highschool and middle school life. How he hated those moments?

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention to something else then the long-haired man.

"Because they wouldn't – weren't – tolerant like people are today. Yeah, there's people like that still but not like it used to be it seems like." Itachi heard his voice rise and quit his rant. Looking toward the blond that he cherished, Itachi shook his head. "People back then thought it was against this or that. They didn't believe that people had the right to love whom they want."

Naruto took hold of the pale hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it. "Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. You don't have to see them any more because you're not in high school."

"Then what happened to that girl that you and Sasuke sat with? The girl that had a girlfriend back in her hometown?"

"I don't really know. I found her on that social network, friended her but hadn't got anything back." Naruto replied. "Why?"

Itachi smiled. Once he was better then they'll be making a little trip. He'll also propose to his boyfriend where that girl is. "Just wondering. Do you know where her hometown is?"

"It's in the U.S. she was a foreign exchange student I think. I can't remember but I think Sasuke would remember." Naruto thought and racked his head over it. It was going to bug him all day. Pulling out his phone, he asked Sasuke, putting it back.

"Sasuke might know because he found her on there first."

Itachi turned his attention to the ball of fur that was curled up on his lap. Petting the calico's fur, he saw Kyuubi pout and sulk away. "Get back here. Just be careful."

Kyuubi hopped up onto his lap and received the treatment that his friend was also getting from the man.

"Sasuke said that she was from Ohio. He said he talked to her the day before and she was still living in the state. She's working on getting her public safety degree from the local college so she can start working as a probation officer."

"Where does she live at?" Itachi asked.

Naruto asked his old friend again and waited with the only sound coming from the television. Feeling his phone move in his hand, he flipped it open. "She's living on a farm close by to a town called Mount Vernon. She lives way out from the city but is still considered part of it."

Nodding, Itachi smirked as he heard the fox yip with enjoyment of the attention and the scratch he was getting behind his ears.

**Sorry that I had to make it Ohio but I know it really well since I live in the state. Gomen. Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Last Goodbye

The entire time Itachi was laid up at home, all he did was talk on the phone because of his uncle and relatives. Somehow they found out about the incident with his estranged uncle. Then again, word spreads around fast in the Uchiha family.

"I'm fine Izuna-oji. You don't have to . . . you don't have to come down from Kyoto." Itachi insisted before sighing. Looking over at the blond, he was curled up with a blanket because the air conditioning was to low for his liking. Rolling his eyes, he continued to listen to his family ramble on about giving his brother a piece of his mind and this and that. "Thank you for the concern. I'll be able to . . . yes."

Putting the phone down, Itachi sighed loudly and rubbed his face in annoyance. "Why do I have a big family?"

"I'm not sure. Want to ask your ancestors?" Naruto suggested as he looked up at the man that was sitting in the chair.

"No. I don't think so." Itachi rejected and got up slowly from the chair. He has to go to the doctors for the stitches and any extra stuff they had to get. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a granola bar – the last one – and ate it.

Strolling back into the living room where the fox took his seat, he shook his head. "So any word from Hinata-chan and Gaara-kun?"

"Nope. They said they'll give me more information about the rehearsal. Your invitation is hanging on the fridge." Naruto said, making the Uchiha walk back into the kitchen and snatch it off the magnet it was on.

Scanning it over, Itachi hung it back up and went to the den where the computer was humming silently. Sitting down, looking around the room, he sighed. He didn't expect that this would happen. He didn't expect to become the president of Uchiha Shipping Industries until he was older but that changed. Now here he was, shaped into whom he was.

All from the harassment he received in school for his orientation to be a powerful man that his father didn't enjoy being. His father hid his true self when he was in meeting – he saw it a couple of times because he tagged along – to the man he was at home.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"_Oto-san." Itachi called out to his father who was tossing Sasuke up in the air then throwing him lightly on the couch._

_Fugaku stopped what he was doing and looked at his eldest son who was holding a math book with the problems he was assigned to do. "What is it Itachi?"_

"_Can you help me with this? I don't really get it and I've tried it at least three times." Itachi questioned and walked over to his father who sat down next to a giggling – shorter – Sasuke._

_The older man took the book from his son's hands and scanned over the problem that he was stuck on. He noticed what he was doing wrong and pointed it out to the grade school student._

_Thanking his father, Itachi went back to his room and went on working on his homework. Closing the book and putting it in his book pack so he wouldn't rush the next day, he felt something grab him and put him in the air._

"_Oto-san?" The young Uchiha asked loudly as he tried to look over his shoulder for the man that was his father._

"_Down you go!" Fugaku shouted as he tossed his oldest son onto his bed._

Opening his eyes, Itachi stared at a picture that they took a month before the murders. He wanted to cry because of the feeling of being useless to his parents but then again, he couldn't have stopped it. He would have been killed in the process most likely.

_The feeling of remorse coursed through the Uchiha's body as he walked around in his suit, thanking and talking to people that attended his parents' funeral. He knew Sasuke was staying in his room because of it but he had to do the rounds since he was the oldest. _

_It still hurt that his parents were gone when they said they'll be there for Sasuke and him until they were old and grey. He felt like they were still there but no one could see them._

"_I'm sorry for your loss Itachi-san." Kushina said, patting the Uchiha's shoulder and hugging him._

"_Thank you for coming. It would mean a lot to Oka-san." Itachi said with a smile, knowing that his mother and Naruto's were best friends from who knew what. Maybe it started in school?_

"_If you ever need anything, you or Sasuke, just tell us. We'll help you out." Kushina said and moved on for her husband to tell Itachi something._

"Ita. Dinner's ready." Naruto called and walked back to the kitchen to get the plates that had burritos and salad on it.

Nodding, Itachi rose from his seat, staring at the picture still. "Oka-san, Oto-san I hope you get to see the future this company will have. I can't forget this but you're going to be grandparents from both Sasuke and I. Don't worry about me, high school didn't affect me like you thought it would."

**Just a little slow chapter for Ita.**

**Where'd You go - Fort Minor**

**Gossip - Breathe Carolina**

**Boston - Augustana**

**Must be Dreaming - Frou Frou**

**Feel Your Love - Kim Sozzi**

**Always Together - Ai Otsuka**

**Daisuki Dayo - Ai Otsuka**

**What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts/Cascada**

**Worlds Apart - Silverstein**

**Last Goodbye - David Cook**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Bad Romance

Two months had passed with Itachi healing up from the attack his uncle done. Naruto went to the doctors like any other pregnant woman and still had a clean bill of health since Itachi was watching what he put in his mouth. Itachi brought up going to see the woman that was Naruto's friend which surprised the blond.

"Who's going to watch Ichijo and Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he looked at their companions.

"I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind. And we could have your parents come up and look after the place every once and a while." Itachi insisted with a smile. His scar could be ripped open in a snap of the finger since it wasn't bonded like it should be yet. He was always a slow healer.

Once the blond agreed and they set up the tickets and who was doing what, Itachi went out to find that special ring to ask Naruto with. He found it all right, he had it shipped out to where the place was so when it arrived there, he can propose.

The next morning, they had everything packed with Itachi telling everyone that he was going on vacation and if they needed to reach him in an emergency then they can reach him on his cell. They dropped off their pets at Sasuke's which made Ichijo meow in protest when Maiko picked her up.

Leaving there, they went to the airport with Naruto's parents calling about how often they should check on the place.

"At least once a day to get the mail, paper, and to see if anything's wrong." Naruto explained to his father since his mother was out with her friends. Listening to his father, he sighed. "We'll be fine. Yes I'm meaning the baby too. Bye."

Itachi laughed but was soon interrupted by a stare from who was taking them to the airport since he left the car at the house. "What Kisame?"

"Oh nothing. So why are you guys heading over there? Don't tell me you're going to elope." Kisame guessed but stopped when he felt the two glares on him. "Okay, I was wrong. Don't have to glare."

They got out once they got there, thanked the azure haired man since he was supposed to be teaching. He usually didn't take a day off until it was personal but this was his former students that found love with each other.

It seemed like it took forever for them to get through the security and everything else that needed to be done. By the time they got it done, Naruto was groaning because his feet hurt and he just wanted to sit down and sleep. Itachi agreed with him.

"Just think we'll be on the plane soon and heading to the states to see your friend." Itachi reminded. "Did Sasuke or you tell her that we're coming?"

"Yeah. He sent her a message but he didn't get anything back he said." Naruto replied as they finally boarded the plane with their things going into the over head apartment. "Hopefully she does read it and gets there in Columbus."

Itachi secretly crossed his fingers as he sat down by the window and stared at the tarmac. Letting his breath out, he had a feeling it was going to be a long wait to get to Ohio.

Fingers clicked rapidly across the keyboard as music poured out of the speakers around, her eyes widening a little as she saw a message waiting for her. Clicking on it, she blinked and read it. "Naruto . . . Oh my gooses!"

"What are you oh my gooses about?" A feminine voice asked in a different room from the way it sounded distant.

"I have some friends coming over honey bee." She answered as she jumped up and did a little dance. It stopped suddenly as she heard Eminem come onto the computer. "Ruin the mood man."

They took turns sleeping which seemed easy for Itachi since he felt like he was going to fall asleep anyway because of his body still recovering from the incident. While Naruto slept with his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, Itachi read a book that he brought along with him.

Naruto, he brought a magazine with them but it didn't seem like it was going to keep him entertained for long.

Looking over at the blond from the corner of his eye, Itachi smiled while glancing at the book. Reaching over, he ran his fingers through the locks. Closing the book and setting it on his lap, Itachi slouched a little and hoped he could get some sleep too.

Her foot tapped repeatedly before the muscles in her calf started to ache from it. Glancing down at her watch, she sighed. "Where are you? Customs must not be that long."

Looking around, she didn't see anything of the blond. He might have changed his hairstyle since the last time she saw him. Narrowing her eyes at the realize, she grabbed an old piece of cardboard that was in the trash and wrote Naruto's name on it in large letters with a sharpie she borrowed from one of the security guard. Giving it back to the man or woman, she didn't pay attention, she held the sign up and hoped she find the guy she adored.

Naruto yawned as he walked with Itachi, their luggage in hand.

"What does she look like?" Itachi asked as he looked around for anyone that might catch his eye.

"When she was there, she had blond hair with red in her bang. Who knows what hair color she has? Wait . . . does that say my name?" Naruto queried, grabbing his lover's sleeve and stopping him. Pointing the woman that was holding a cardboard piece up, he tilted his head.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi asked but didn't get an answer but a blond running toward the woman.

"PRANE!" The Uzumaki called out and tackled the girl down to the floor. Hugging her, he smiled. "You've changed so much! What did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it. Like it?" Prane asked as she held up a brunette lock with bright blue running through it. Looking at the azure eyed man, she noticed someone else walking toward them. "Who's this? That can't be Sasuke."

"We broke up a long time ago when we were still in school. That's his brother, Itachi." Naruto said, pointing at the long-haired man that looked like he was ready for a bed.

"What happened to you guys? You guys were so cute together but here you are with his brother. Wow. I'm sure he's pissed over that but we can chit chat later when we get to the ranch." Prane said, pushing the tanned teen off and got up. Looking at the man with her verde eyes, she nodded and led them out of the busy building.

Hopping into her car that she bought with help from her girlfriend, she started it up once the two got in.

"Oh Ita, she also likes country music. She's been to a lot of concerts."

"You don't have to brag about it for me. The souvenirs do that for me but the county fair is coming up." Prane said with a laugh as she wanted to get out of the city and on the freeway. "So what have you been doing since I left Naruto?"

"School. I actually graduated. Um what else? That's pretty much it." Naruto said, leaning back and grabbing a hold of Itachi's hand.

"So what about you mister Uchiha?" The brunette asked as she looked at him.

"I am the president of Uchiha Shipping Industries." Itachi answered.

"You're not much of a talker are you? Well what do you want to do when we get there? I'm sure the animals won't mind seeing you." She suggested with a smile.

"Oh I've been forgetting to ask but are you still with that girl you had back then?" Naruto questioned as it popped into his mind.

Biting her lip, she stayed silent but before letting a sigh out. "Nope. It didn't work out in our sophomore year. You can say that I had that feeling that we were going to be together forever but it didn't happen."

"Aw poor Prane-chan! Do you have anyone then?" Naruto asked and bit back a yelp when he felt Itachi pinch.

"Yeah I did. After that breakup I went out with a couple guys but it didn't seem the same until I found who I'm with now. Her name's Zenda, she's a couple years older then me." She said with a smile.

"What's she like?"

"You'll have to see. She's already working; she went into the field of zoology." The green-eyed teen answered, hearing a whine from her blond friend.

Once they got home, they were greeted by a blond with some strips of black in her hair. Prane ran up to her, kissing her gently as she played with the woman's helix piercing on her left ear. She rushed over and helped them with their bags as Zenda held back the cat that had a tendency of getting in front of people and tripping them.

"So this is him?" She asked as she nodded toward the two that was behind Prane.

"Yep. Naruto, Itachi this is Zenda, Zenda this is Itachi and Naruto." The young woman introduced her friend and his lover before getting the door so they can set everything down in the room the two will have.

Leaning against the doorway, Prane had a smirk that told of devilish intent. "Just a fair warning for you two, if you hear anything in the middle of the night, it might be us. But then again, you guys might go at it."

"We can't." Naruto replied quickly. "You know about hermaphrodites well, you can say I'm one of them and I'm pregnant."

She blinked and stared at him. "I'm happy for you. At least you can get pregnant by the guy you love. If we want kids, we'll have to go through artificial insemination."

"Aw Prane-chan. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get that one day." Naruto whined for his friend as he flopped down on the bed and placed a hand on the womb where his child was growing. "Let us get some sleep and then you can show us around."

"Don't be surprise if you get a feline or a canine up there. We got both in this house." Prane warned before grabbing the door. She watched the two curl up next to each other and smiled. At least they found someone.

**U.S.! I am happy now . . . not really. Please review.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Livin' Our Love Song

Prane walked out into the cooling dusk that made her sigh out in content. Curling her toes, she strolled off the deck she's been meaning to expand but hasn't had the time. School and her job took most of her time but luckily she was able to get a vacation week scheduled, so she could be with her foreign friend.

"What's on your mind? Don't try to lie out of it because I recognize that look you get." Zenda said as she stepped out of the old farmhouse they were fixing up. Well since Prane's parents were.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. They seemed like a perfect couple when I saw them; they seemed to be the one couple that would be together forever. What happened?" The brunette questioned as she looked over at her lover who was coming down the deck's steps.

"You thought the same thing with what's her name and look now. You have me." The blond said the truth with a smile. "At least he has someone and you have me." Zenda took a hold of Prane's waist, hugging it tightly as she buried her face into the shoulder. Kissing it, she listened to her friend's giggling and smiled a little more.

"True." She agreed and heard the door open once more. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the older Uchiha that was related to Sasuke walk out into the beams of the setting sun. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting us stay here while we visit." Itachi said with a bow. He'll ask later to go into town to pick up the ring since they called while he was sleeping. It surprised the Uchiha but surprises were coming into his life now.

"So what happened to you?" Prane asked as she watched the dark-eyed man as he strolled over to the railing and leaned against it.

"That depends on how I can take that question. Well I was stabbed by my estranged uncle if that's why you wonder why I look tired." Itachi answered, being a little of a smart ass toward his hostess.

"Sasuke never told me any of this but then again, he only told me he couldn't be near you guys." She explained with a smile, leaning against the woman she planned on marrying one of these days. She was the uke of the relationship but they never said the woman of the relationship can propose. "All I ask of you is that you treat Naruto with respect since he's carrying your child."

"I'm sure he will Rane." Zenda butted in as she nuzzled into the neck of the woman. Looking over at the man, she watched him for anything else.

"She's right. Why would I mistreat anyone?" Itachi asked before getting a little serious. "Can anyone take me into town?"

They perked up but the verde eyed woman nodded and got out of her lover's embrace to get the keys to the car. She could hear Naruto's snoring so she knew her friend was still fast asleep. "Sleep tight Kitsune."

It was an old nickname she gave him because of Kyuubi and his grins when he thought of something evil. It fit him well to her. It was also her own little nickname that no one else called him.

Naruto finally stirred, finding nothing of his Uchiha once his gaze was cleaned from sleep. Sitting up, he stared at the bags they dropped onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed. Itachi had to be getting a tour and getting to know Prane better. That had to be it.

When he walked out of the room he was in and into what looked to be the living room, he spotted someone. Zenda or at least that had to be her name was on the couch with her arm acting as her pillow, watching a commercial for a product that probably didn't work.

"Itachi went into town with Prane. They should be back shortly." Zenda butted out as she watched the blond from the corner of her eye. "You can sit down you know?"

Nodding, Naruto sat down on a stool, watching the television for anything interesting. It was a science fiction movie on the channel for the genre. Putting his hand on his stomach, he wondered how his child was doing inside him.

"So how far along are you?" The blond asked as she sat up in time for the dog to get up on the couch.

"Three months." Naruto beamed with his eyes showing the delight of having the child in him.

"So how did it happen? I don't really understand that type of stuff like Rane does." She asked, twirling her helix around to keep it loose.

"To be blunt, ass. That's the only way I can think it happened." Naruto said with a shrug. Looking out the window, he was greeted by a pair of cat eyes staring back at him. Jumping, he inched away from the window, hearing the woman's laughter.

"Sorry about Mimi. She's a bit of a stalker when it comes to new people and feet." Zenda apologized. Getting up from where she was, she strolled over to the door and looked over at the man. "I'll give you a tour to screw some of this time off."

Naruto nodded and followed after the woman.

Hearing _Freedom_ by Love and Theft, Itachi felt at home in the small town. Maybe it was the fact that it reminded him of the times he spent with his parents in smaller towns for festivals.

"Itachi, how's Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure. We dropped off the pets at the place and he looked fine with Maiko. She's expecting his kid soon." Itachi said, feeling the teen's gaze on him. Looking over and meeting the stare, he continued, "she was the reason behind the breakup. Naruto caught Sasuke with her at a festival."

"That fucking sucks." Prane cursed as she stopped at a light. "So where do you need to go?"

"The jewelry store." Itachi replied, seeing the blond eyebrow rise. "I have something planned for Naruto."

"I'm curious but scared at the same time. I might as well ask though. What do you have planned?" Prane questioned as she turned her signal on and pulled into the parking lot of the mini mall that wasn't really a mini mall.

"I plan on proposing to him. It seems only fair since he's carrying my child." Itachi clarified with a sigh. Looking out the window that was down, causing his hair to move, he saw her park in a spot that was empty but was still close to the store.

"That's sweet. I'm sure he'll say yes. I can tell that he loves you a lot, much of what I thought of my ex." Prane said as she put the car in park and glanced over at the Uchiha. She could tell he was daydreaming about how he was going to give the big question to Naruto. "Do it anyway you want. Kitsune wouldn't mind."

"Kitsune?" The ebony eyed man questioned, slightly moving his body into the seat and unbuckled and looked at the woman.

"It was the nickname that I gave him when I was a foreign exchange student. It fitted him at the time so that's what I called him." The brunette said with a small smile on her lips as she thought of the day that she met him. "This isn't getting the ring so let's go."

Nodding, Itachi opened the door and got out, stretching a little. It seemed different from his hometown but then again, he was raised in the country like this woman next to him. He walked ahead of her, opened the door for her which earned him a nod of thanks and a smile. Following in after her, he saw some of the jewelers perk up at the customers.

"How can I help you today sir and madam?" One of them asked as she strolled over to them.

"I'm here to pick up a ring that was shipped from Japan." Itachi answered, using the English that he took in high school. It helped since he was now dealing with international shipping.

The woman nodded and went to the back room for any shipments. She returned a minute or two with a velvet box that was ebony with the lining of it a light red. She handed it to him with a smile.

Opening it, he stared at the diamond ring that glistened in the artificial light with two sapphires sitting beside the clear gem. The band was silver with nothing special on it but the three gems. Looking up at the woman that handed it to him, Itachi thanked her and reached into his pocket to give her the money that was needed to pay for it. He paid more then half of it back home but needed to finish it.

"Thank you for the business. I'm sure she'll be a very lucky lady." The woman said with a smile.

Itachi stopped with the door opened for his new friend. Turning his head, he looked back at the woman that gave her service to him, he blurted out, "Naruto's not a girl. He's a boy." Smirking, he watched the woman freeze up and blink repeatedly at the news as he left the building.

"That was kinda random. I thought I was bad with random." Prane finally said when she got into the car with the guy that surprised the women and men in the room.

"I had to set her straight." Itachi retorted as he put the box into his pocket.

"Here's some suggestions on how to propose to him: you could put it in tonight's dinner or find someplace secleded on the farm. Don't mind the bull though, he looks like he'll skewer you but he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was bugging his back." The verde eyed woman suggested and shrugged as she got the car started. Looking over at the man, she watched him buckle in and look at his pocket.

"Do you have anywhere that's a bit romantic?" Itachi asked as he looked out the window again.

"Well . . . let me think here. The hay field has a huge dogwood in the middle of it. It's beautiful or the grape arbor."

"The dogwood would do." Itachi said with a nod of gratitude toward the woman that was taking him back to his blond.

Naruto huffed a little as he got out of the field, watching the electric fence so he didn't get zapped again. His hand was still tingling from that sensation. He felt a nudge from one of the friendlier cows which told him she wanted another itch to be cured on her face.

Turning around, Naruto scratched her face and watched the bull even though Zenda told him that he was harmless. He still didn't trust it because of the fact that his grandparents had a horse they said was harmless and it went and tried to kick him when he was a kid. He still wanted to know what that horse's problem was.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." The blond with ebony strips called where she stood watching the other blond scratch the cow's face.

Naruto told his new friends he had to go and walked away with his head turning to keep an eye on the bull. Getting next to the woman that was one of the hostesses, he followed her to the backyard. He saw a pen set up which told him one thing, something else.

A crow echoed through the air which made Naruto picked up speed to get to the enclosure to see chickens walking around with a rooster sitting on a perch. He missed his family's farm; it was home that made the blond smile.

"That's Spot perching and I forget the hens' names. There's too many for me to keep track." She said as she pointed to the barred rock rooster that turned to look at them. "He's a nasty bugger. I wanted to kill him but Prane won't let me even though he tries to attack her too."

"Don't you have any other roosters?"

"That's the thing, we don't. That's the reason why we keep him instead of butchering him for one of our future dinners." Zenda said as her mud brown eyes that had speckles of blue in them fell on the expecting teen. "Then in here we have Judas."

A husky that wasn't like any of the others jumped up to greet the woman with his pink tongue rolling out to lap at her hand. His fur had the traditional white with a tan and black in it. One of his eyes was brown while the other was the icy blue that husky's usually get.

Reaching out with his tanned hand, Naruto felt the wetness of the tongue greet him as the dog took interest in the new person. Looking away from the dog to the road, he saw a car slow down before pulling into the driveway.

"They're back." Zenda commented as she itched the dog's back which earned a hind leg kicking. Looking over to where Naruto was, she didn't find the teen but nothing. Turning her head quickly, she saw the teen run up toward the car which had both her girlfriend and acquaintance getting out.

"Ita!" Naruto called before glomping the man. Hugging him tightly, he looked up to see the smile on the face and in his eyes which made his own smile widen.

"Naruto. Come with me for a second." Itachi urged as he took hold of the teen's hand and led him toward the fence line – the same spot where Naruto got his first taste of electric fence. Hopping over it and watching the wire, Itachi helped his lover over it which earned him a face to face encounter with the bull that Prane was telling him about. Reaching out, he stroked the rough fur which earned him a sound from the animal.

"So what was that about?" Zenda asked as she walked over and took hold of her lover.

"What was what about?" Prane questioned as she kept an eye on the two. Glancing at her friend, she smiled at the emotions that usually never swirled in the mud brown eyes.

"Itachi wanting to go into town." The blond said as she took hold of the shorter teen's chin and forcing her to look at her.

"He had a ring shipped over and plans on proposing to Naruto. So they're heading down to the dogwood tree in the hay field." The brunette replied as she tore her gaze away from her old friend and his lover to her own lover. Smirking, she leaned up and captured the soft pink lips of the woman.

"That lucky ass of a dog." Zenda commented as she took hold of her lover's waist and picked her up, setting her on the hood of the car. Breaking away to take a needed breath, the brown eyed woman watched the two disappear behind the tree line that helped make up the fence that separated the grazing field from the hay field.

"What are you trying to say huh Zen? Do you want to marry me?" The college student questioned as she drew the woman closer to her.

"Maybe. Maybe not. If I did then we'll have to go out of state since the fucking state doesn't give a damn it seems like. Especially after the governor said he was going to legalize the damn same sex marriage. Lying bastard." The twenty-year-old complained before feeling the woman's finger press against her lips, stopping her in her rant.

"It takes time, you know that. If it comes down to it, we'll go to your home state for it." The teen suggested.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad would enjoy seeing you since they never have. Maryland is completely different from here!" Zenda raised her voice before drawing her girlfriend closer and pressed her lips against hers again. "Then again, I wouldn't mind that."

Naruto followed Itachi into the growing grass that seemed to be close to another cutting for hay again. Looking around, he couldn't believe that this was the home that Prane left to come to Japan to be an exchange student. It reminded him of his Tsunade- obaa and Jiraiya-ojii's farm that he grew up on. Looking at the pale hand that held his, he smiled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Right here." Itachi answered as he stopped under the tree that would bloom in the spring. Reaching into his pocket, the butterflies that he was scared would come, came fluttering through his stomach. Biting his lip, he tried to calm his nerves. He had to do it for the sake of his unborn son or daughter and Naruto's.

"What's wrong Ita?" Naruto asked as he watched the hand go into the pocket of the Uchiha's pants and pull out a black box. Tilting his head, he watched the man lower to one knee, flipping open the box. It couldn't be what he was thinking it was.

"Uzumaki, Naruto will you make Miso soup for me every day?" Itachi asked as he felt the nerves that were finally calming down flustered up again. It was the moment of truth.

Looking at the man that he loved, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening to them. He wasn't sure how they were going to marry when some of Japan didn't want same sex marriage. His body moved on it's own it seemed like, glomping the man to the ground that was behind him. "Of course Ita!"

The fear of rejection faded away quickly as he heard the answer he was wanting. They'll be a proper family when the child was born. He didn't care about what people say when they say that being raised by a same sex couple would cause damage to a child. It wouldn't. He knew that.

"I wonder how it went." Prane muttered as she peeled some potatoes for homemade mashed potatoes like her father taught her. Shaking the peeler for a skin that didn't want to come off, she glanced over at her slightly flustered girlfriend. She could tell that Zenda wanted to do something to her but couldn't at the moment.

"They'll be coming up soon." She said as she stirred the noodles that were going to be used for the chicken and Alfredo sauce.

As if on cue it seemed like, the door opened and closed once with someone running through the house and into the kitchen. Both looked away from what they were doing and saw the ear to ear smile that was on Naruto's face. It told them what they wanted to find out which earned the blond to get a hug from his friend.

"I'm so happy for you Kitsune!" Prane yelled as she gave him a nuggie and hugged him some more.

Itachi walked in behind them, seeing the torment his fiancé was going through because of the news. Seeing the silver band rest on the ring finger of his love's, he smiled. He was truly happy with life for once compared to usual when he didn't have a care in the world for it.

**Dog's name came from Lady Gaga's Judas. Really weird.**

**Will you make Miso soup for me every day is something I looked up in an old issue of Shojo Beat and found in the love issue of December 2007. It's a traditional way of Japanese men proposing.**

**I'm also sorry if I got it wrong about Japan's perspective on same sex marriage. If anyone knows or lives in Japan and is reading this, can you please tell me? I would so love you for it.**

**So a longer chapter compared to the others that are usually three pages typed. Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: My Old Friend

Dinner and getting everything else done passed by quickly for Prane. She couldn't help but continue to beam at the fact that Naruto and Itachi were going to be planning a wedding soon. After checking on everyone, locking the chickens up so she didn't have to worry about shooting another raccoon, she walked up to the house with Judas with her.

Her neighbors didn't like the fact that he ran around instead of being in a pen like most animals. They were from the city which made her pissed off when they called about something her furry companion did on their property.

Reaching down, the brunette stroked the multicolor fur which earned her a tackle from the hyper dog. Smiling, she petted his head and walked into the house where everyone else was curled up on the floor or couch watching the television.

"So what will Sasuke say when he finds out about your proposal?" Prane asked as she stared at the two that were on the floor with the cat on Itachi's back.

"Probably be mad about it since he still loves me." Naruto suggested with a shrug. "He'll have to get over it though."

"He will with time." Itachi added as he reached behind him and stroked the tiger printed fur.

Naruto rose up from where he was. Looking over at his old friend, he asked, "Prane-chan do you have a webcam?"

She nodded, a little surprised as to why he was asking about it.

"Can I use it?" He asked, getting everyone else staring at him.

"Why?" Itachi asked, getting up with the cat glaring at him for the interruption of its nap.

"I want to tell my parents about it and then get it over with, with Sasuke." The blond teen said as he followed after the young woman to the game room that they made.

"Right there." She said, pointing at the laptop that was hers. She used to use it to keep in touch with her uncle's ex wife even though people told her not to. She ignored it because she rather be friends with people then be enemies with them unless they really piss her off about something.

Thanking her with a hug, he clicked on the icon for the camera, waiting for it to show up and put in his parent's ID. His mother greeted him but it soon had his father on there.

"We had a feeling you were going to try to get a hold of us. Having fun over there?" Kushina was the first to speak as she smiled at her only child.

"Yeah we are. It's really nice, reminds me of Jiraiya-ojii and Tsunada-obaa's farm." Naruto answered. Taking a breath and swallowing, he showed his hand, seeing his mother's face go red and squeal at it.

"ITACHI! I can't believe you did it over there!" The auburn haired woman yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"Good luck you two. That's all I have to say. Itachi protect him with your life but I don't have to worry about that." Minato growled before lightening up again.

"You're right about that. Well we'll have to go so we can tell someone else." Itachi said, exiting the conversation with his future in-laws and putting in the ID for his brother's laptop. Hopefully he'll answer.

"Do you know that I'm tired?" Sasuke complained with a face that said he was ready to fall asleep right there.

"Why are you even up then?" Itachi asked, catching his brother.

Glaring, Sasuke gritted his teeth before moving his computer to show the sleeping woman that was in the bed. "She was up almost all night because she's anxious about the doctor's appointment today. I told her to get some sleep for the baby but she still wouldn't get to sleep."

Naruto awed which made his friend growl in irritation. "Well lookie here. It might not make you happy but surprise. We'll be brothers in a way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the ring but then it soon sank in for the Uchiha. Grabbing his computer, he got a closer look at it. "Itachi did you really?"

Nodding, Itachi had a smile that told of victory.

"Damn you. Looks like it will be then Naruto. Hi Prane and whatever her name is. I can't remember it." Sasuke commented randomly with a wave.

"It's Zenda you chicken head!" Zenda yelled with her fist raised at the computer.

Prane shrugged before grabbing her lover and forcing her to sit on the floor. She didn't want to buy another computer when all the stuff she needed was on this one. Sighing, she waved back at her old friend.

"I'm going to try to go to bed." Sasuke mumbled but it was soon ruined by the alarm clock going off which made him bow his head. "I was wrong."

Naruto laughed and mentally patted his friend's shoulder in sympathy. "It happens man. Night."

"Morning here but night." Sasuke corrected, being a smart ass that he can be, but waved, signing off the computer.

Looking over at his lover, Naruto got out of the seat and went to the room they were given to change and go to bed. Try to at least. He heard Itachi follow after him with his hands flying to his stomach again.

Prane sat down next to her blond haired lover and looked over at her. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Finish watching that movie you bought the other day with Tim McGraw in it and that Gwen- whatever her name is." Zenda said, getting up and heading to the bedroom.

Prane followed after her a little bit after but stared at the direction of her friend's room. She couldn't believe that he was going to marry someone that she never knew about. Then again, Sasuke didn't like talking about his past because of what happened to his parents.

Sitting down on the bed while her lover worked on getting the movie ready, she took her shirt off since she didn't enjoy wearing one at bed but a sports bra was better.

"You seem worried about Naruto. He'll be fine. I'm sure." Zenda reassured as she got onto her side of the bed and turned the movie on where they left off.

Nodding, Prane got into bed and curled up next to her lover's side.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: In Color

A couple of days passed, letting the Uchiha and Uzumaki let the news sink in with their friends and family. It seemed like everyone was shocked about the news but the same question they asked, how they were going to marry when Japan barely had a law for same sex marriage?

Laying in a hammock that was tied to two posts on the deck, Naruto looked at the clouds that rolled lazily by. "I think that one looks like a little turtle."

"It kinda does." Prane agreed.

Itachi was dragged away by Zenda to help her with chucking hay into the hayloft.

Looking over, Naruto saw the blond with black strips tossing up a square bale for Itachi to cut loose and put neatly with the others. He had to do it himself when he was growing up with his grandfather.

"Naruto do you remember when we first met?" Prane brought up, glancing over at the blond that she was laying with.

Smiling, Naruto rolled over onto his side and stared at the brunette. "Of course I do. It was the first day of school. We had PE together. No one would talk to you because you weren't part of our world or something like that."

"It was because of the shirt I used for PE. It had the male and female symbols on it, showing same sex relationships." The verde eyed woman corrected but nodded. "Yeah. You were the only one that would talk to me because of it. Then you showed me Sasuke."

"Yeah, that was funny. The first words out of your mouth was-"

"Chicken ass!" Prane laughed as she held her sides. She enjoyed that because that was her own little nickname for him because of his hairstyle. "Does he still have his hair like that?"

"Yep! It's pathetic because Itachi and I told him he needs to change it because he needs to look different. We threatened to strap him down and give him a haircut." Naruto chuckled at the memory. He enjoyed tormenting his friend about a lot of things and one of those his never changing hairstyle.

"Like he would do that. He wouldn't change his clothing style if we asked him too." Prane commented with a laugh. She couldn't wait to see her old friends again. "What about Hinata and Gaara? Sakura? Is Sai still there?"

"Speaking of those two, you wouldn't believe it but sophomore year after you left, they hooked up. They're getting married soon."

Prane interrupted him with a squeal. She always envied the lavender eyed teen for her looks since she felt like she wasn't good looking herself. She also loved Hinata for her personality but who couldn't. Gaara, she was kinda weary of him since he usually kept that face that said he wasn't afraid to kill anyone that got into his bubble. She even nicknamed him panda bear which pissed him off.

"Sakura, she hates Sasuke and my guts because somehow she found out that we were dating. That ended badly because she kept tormenting me during the school year. She would throw my stuff onto the floor or knock it out of my hands. Luckily, I didn't have her for chemistry. Sai still the jackass that he's been since day one. He still looks up to Danzo."

"That bastard isn't dead yet?"

Naruto shook his head and looked over at the slightly pale teen that was his same age.

"How about this? Do you remember homecoming?"

"Of course! That was so much fun when we forced Sasuke to dance with us. I loved that part. Then somehow someone requested _Gay Bar_ by The Electric Six which seemed weird but . . ."

"It was awesome though. The after party that we threw together was fun as hell. Especially the part where Itachi came walking into the room half asleep and looking like a zombie. After he fell asleep again, we put his hair into pigtails and made him slap his face with whip cream on his face." The college student laughed.

"So that was you." Itachi's voice caused both teens to jump and hold each other, praying that the hammock wouldn't flip. He laughed and sat down on the side. Looking over at the two, he smirked. "That is pretty daring since Sasuke doesn't walk around the house lightly. He might now because of Maiko but might not."

"You're telling me." Naruto complained with a huff. He hated it when he tried to prank someone with Sasuke behind him. He stomped it seemed like when he was suppose to be walking normal or tiptoeing.

"We had fun though." Prane concluded with a smile, hugging the blond that was next to her.

**An upbeat chapter for a change. Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: My Baby

Everything that the two did went by in a blur. They kept in touch with Prane and Zenda which made Naruto happy since he could tell them everything that's going on with the baby. By the time Naruto realized the bump was starting a little.

When they realized it, and still taking the pictures, it excited them to the point that Naruto kept holding his slightly bulging stomach.

"Morning Naru." Itachi greeted with a kiss, letting in the aroma of French toast come into the room where his lover was still asleep. Watching the blond stretch and kick the blankets off and rolled over with his legs hanging, Itachi squatted down and kissed the shirt that covered their unborn child.

Naruto laughed and smiled at his Uchiha lover. "Morning."

The Uzumaki got up and waddled to the kitchen where the smell of cooking food was stronger. He had the morning sickness but usually he had it in the middle of the night or when after they have pizza. The smell of cheese caused it for some reason.

"How many do you want?" Itachi asked as he flipped some of the bread and looked over at his lover.

"Two for now. Just in case if it happens." Naruto said and walked out of the room to greet Kyuubi and Ichijo for the morning. Seeing the two curled up in the feline's bed, Naruto smiled. "Morning you two. Today's the big day."

Both perked up and looked at the tanned man before laying their heads back down.

Naruto shook his head and walked back into the dining room just as Itachi was putting down his plate with the syrup and butter on it.

"I didn't forget." Itachi reassured as he went back into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of kiwi fruit that he took out of the skin. Setting it down, he kissed his fiancé once more and went back to keep an eye on the food.

Naruto was excited that today was the day for his appointment with Shizune. Last month she said that they were going to do another ultrasound and if possible get the sex of their child if they wanted. Naruto wanted to know so he could start buying stuff other then diapers, bottles, formula and other things that were neutral. They could also start on the baby room which was in a room they made by cutting the den – Itachi's office – in half.

Taking a bite of the toast, his eyes widened with the familiar feeling of something rolling in his stomach. Something that he could cure with peppermint but this wasn't the case. Pushing his chair out, he raised out of the room and into the bathroom to empty his stomach that was making all the food he had in it rise.

Itachi knew that this was going to happen. He hated seeing Naruto miserable with morning sickness but they both accepted it as a part of life. He thought it was funny and cute when Naruto lectured their unborn child for causing it. It was really funny. Smirking a little, Itachi put some more of the toast onto the plate, the last of it.

Getting his own, he walked out just as Naruto was sitting back down and chowing down on the kiwi. Sitting down close to him, he watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was concerned about the blond. He didn't show it but when he did, he knew that Naruto knew about it. "So are you ready for the appointment?"

"Yep! I can't wait for it. I was wondering . . . would you like to see what the baby is?" Naruto asked as he pushed around the last of the green and black fruit he had in a bowl.

"What?" Itachi asked, confused at what his lover was trying to get at.

"Would you like to see if the baby is a boy or girl?" Naruto questioned then took the fruit into his mouth. He's had an obsession of these since Itachi brought some home from a meeting he had with the board.

"I wouldn't mind it. Then again, I wouldn't mind having it be a surprise." Itachi insisted with a shrug. Looking up and at his lover, he watched his blond look at the bowl. "If you're worrying about the clothes we can pick up both if we forget or choose to wait until when he or she is born. I mean believe it or not my parents were expecting a girl so they bought girl clothes. They got me so I wore some of them for a while before they got boy clothes."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the man. Looking at his French toast, Naruto tried another bite and hoped that he didn't run to the bathroom again. "Okay. I just wanted to know."

"You want to see. Let's do it." Itachi said with a smile and took the bowl into the kitchen with him since he was finished with his breakfast.

"Can you get me some more kiwi please?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

Itachi grabbed the last one from the fruit drawer and started to peel the skin off the moist and sticky fruit. Bringing it out, he saw the French toast gone.

Naruto ate the fruit before leaning back with a light pat to his stomach. "Guess what baby, we're gonna find out if you're a boy or girl today. We get to see you too. We can't wait."

Itachi laughed as he watched his love looking down at the bump where their child was. Reaching over, he rubbed the area, feeling something hit it and another little bump rise. Looking up at Naruto, they stared at each other. "I hope that is his or her head."

"It would be funny if it's their butt." Naruto chuckled with a smile and got up. He walked out of the room to get dressed since the appointment was at eleven and they had a little drive for it. Then they'll have to go to his parents since they want them to come over. It was probably for the ultrasound pictures.

Getting into a T-shirt and a pair of bigger pants, Naruto was greeted by a fox on the floor with its belly presented with Ichijo over him. Sighing, he grabbed the irritated cat and started to stroke her chin. He'll have to wash his hands after this.

"Let me guess. She got pissed off at Kyuu again." Itachi suggested with a sigh.

Naruto nodded with a face that told of a little annoyance at the calico that was old. He never understood why she was irritable about simple things. At times she'll let Kyuubi sleep with her then other times she'll try to beat the living shit out of the fox. "I'm starting to think that she's bipolar or getting dementia."

Itachi shrugged as Naruto left the room again to wash his hands. He was already dressed so all they had to do was shut stuff off and head out the door. He even wondered how Sasuke was doing since Maiko was expecting in two months if not less. He hoped it wasn't less because he would like his niece to be a full term baby.

He'll have to text him later or they could stop by. That is if they have time. Grabbing the keys where they were hanging, he waited for the blond to finish up with anything he had to do.

They finally got on the road with Kushina calling Naruto, reminding him that they were suppose to stop by. Naruto said he did and finished the conversation he had with his mother.

"So what did she want?" Itachi asked as he glanced at his lover quickly.

"Just reminding me. She also said that Jiraiya-ojii and Tsunade-obaa wants you down at the farm one of these days." Naruto relayed the message to his ebony haired lover who nodded.

"For what or did she say?" Itachi asked again.

"Tsunade-obaa has something planned. She's got a baby shower already cooked up. All she has to do is tell everyone about what the sex of the baby is but then again, I don't care if our child has a few pink toys." Naruto said, as he felt the car push him over a little as Itachi turned onto the street that had the doctor's office.

Once parked and out of the car, they strolled in and sat down after Naruto signed in. Itachi went through a magazine that was all about the gossip of the celebrities just to pass the time. Putting the cluster of pages back, he saw the door open with someone else being called. He was a little impatient when it came to doctor offices. He wasn't a big fan of them but he was use to them.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Shizune's voice greeted them which had both of them jump up. She smiled at the baby bump that was beginning to form. He was five months along and looked to be in good health but she wasn't sure about the unborn child.

The two followed the ebony haired woman into the office she uses and sat down in the spots they were supposed to be. The door was closed by the woman who sat down with a slight flop onto the stool.

"So any changes that are different from everything?" Shizune asked as she flipped open the file that was on Naruto.

"Nope."

"We got an extra bump from me rubbing the baby." Itachi blurted out which earned a laugh.

"That's normal with people at times. The baby's responding which is a good thing." Shizune wrote down what she learned with a little chuckle. Looking up at Naruto, she set the file down on the counter and got up from where she sat. "Are you eating vegetables and fruit like I told you?"

"Itachi makes sure of that. He gives me a side of veggies for lunch and dinner. Fruit is a daily thing as a snack and breakfast item." Naruto answered as he laid back onto the table. Lifting up his shirt, he unbuttoned the pants, pushing them away for her to get a clear view of the bump.

She nodded and grabbed the tube of gel that is used. "Has he or she kicked yet?"

"Yep. They woke me up in the middle of the night once with it. It felt weird when it happened." Naruto said with his own opinion escaping him. Feeling the cool touch of the gel, he squirmed before it warmed up to his skin. Taking a breath, he looked over at the screen with Itachi hovering near to keep an eye on it.

Pushing the wand across the skin, she kept an eye on the monitor for an eye of the child. Stopping, she smiled at the developing child, hearing the heartbeat from the speakers. "There's your child."

Naruto lit up with his hand being gripped by the Uchiha next to him. Looking over at Itachi, he kissed him quickly then went to look at the pictures. They were going to be printed out but still, it was exciting news.

"Anything else you would like me to do before I send you guys on your way?" Shizune asked as she looked at the two, handing Naruto a tissue to clean the gel off.

"Can you tell the sex of him or her?" Itachi asked before Naruto could.

"Sure." Shizune agreed. Taking out a little needle that seemed familiar to them, she stuck it into the blond after sterilizing the area. Pulling the little plunger, she took a little blood from the child. "I'll be right back."

They nodded and Naruto went on working on putting the bandage over the area. Putting his hands on the bump, he laid back again. "I'm sorry baby. We want to know more about you."

Itachi smiled and put a hand on top of the closest one of the tanned teen. "I forgot to ask you. Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes. I loved it especially since you decided to surprise me with help from my parents and Sasuke. Evils. I was surprised that Kisame-san and them could make it since my birthday was on a weekday." Naruto said, "but then again, it was after school let out."

Itachi nodded and laid his head on the mound that had his child in it.

"Ready?" Shizune questioned when she got into the room again, closing the door behind her.

Naruto sat up and looked at the ebony haired woman. Itachi stared at her intensely, wanting to know if he was having a son or daughter.

"You're having a son." The doctor announced with a smile and put the paper in the file. "Now Naruto, your next appointment is next month at the eleven thirty."

Naruto nodded and hopped off the table. Taking the reminder card from the woman, they said their goodbyes and left the room.

Once outside, Naruto tackled Itachi with a hug. "A boy!"

Itachi smiled and hugged the blond back. How would his future in-laws take it? How would everyone else take it since Kisame and his other friends found out about the pregnancy?

Getting back into the car and turning on the heater since the weather was turning cold, they went to Naruto parents to break the news.

**Yay! A little boy. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Love your Love the Most

Before long, that big day that Naruto was excited about – Gaara and Hinata's wedding. He didn't understand why his two best friends that he saw as siblings want to put their wedding in November when it was getting ready to snow and turning cold. But it was their special day and luck for him he gets to be a part of it.

Even with the pregnancy he was experiencing, they picked a big enough suit for it even though Sasuke joked around saying he should wear a dress like years ago. That earned him a slap to the side of the head by the blond Uzumaki.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves so he didn't do anything to his unborn son, Naruto smiled at Gaara who was messing with the suit he had on. "You look fine Gaara."

"You sure Uzumaki?" Gaara inquired as he went to grab the bow.

Walking up to his auburn haired friend, he pushed his hands away and straightened it. Smiling, he patted his shoulder. "Yeah. You're nervous and I understand that. But pretty soon you'll have a bride. Someone other then yourself to take care of. Soon, you'll have kids."

Nodding, Gaara took a deep breath and let it out of his nose to calm his jittery nerves. He was going to support Hinata for as long as they're together. He'll have kids with her; he pictured that when he was picking out the ring and asking her father for permission. He was in love when he thought years ago that he wasn't made to love anyone. "Thank you."

"Are you about done?" Kankurou asked as he strolled into the room where the baby of the three was standing. Smiling, he looked his brother over. "Let's get you married."

Gaara nodded again and followed after his older brother, Naruto behind him. When they got into the larger room that Sunday service was given in, Naruto spotted Itachi in the pews with Sasuke nearby with Maiko. Naruto smiled a little as Maiko jumped a little probably from the baby girl in her womb acting up again. She'll probably be delivering before long.

Walking away from Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Gaara, Naruto sat down next to his lover. Looking over at Sasuke, he laughed. "Pretty soon."

"Yeah. I'll have a niece to spoil and teach bad habits too." Itachi said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"You are doing no such thing nii-san." Sasuke raised his voice, earning a laugh from his brother.

Maiko shook her head at the two, touching where her child was finishing growing. Pretty soon she'll be a mother. She'll prove her father wrong about what he said.

"Naruto come on." Shikamaru said in that same lazy tone he had.

Pecking Itachi's cheek, Naruto got up and walked away from the three as other guests started to file in. Getting next to the lazy teen he grew up with, he noticed Gaara messing with his hands, nervous with what was going on.

When the bridal march started, Gaara stopped moving around, his gaze falling on the entrance where Ino, Tenten, Hanabi, and Konohamaru came walking out. Hanabi was the flower girl while Konohamaru was the ring bearer. Taking a breath, it wouldn't come out once he caught sight of Hinata as everyone stood and looked over their shoulder for the lavender eyed teen.

Blushing, Hinata held the bouquet of flowers a little tighter as she proceeded down the aisle where her future was standing. Her father was next to her, holding her arm in his as they continued toward Gaara.

They stopped half way with Hiashi lifting his oldest's veil, hugging her and handing her over to his son-in-law. She walked up to Gaara, stopped in front of him with a smile.

To Naruto it seemed like the preacher took forever to get everything out and the vows were short and sweet it seemed like. Maybe didn't help when he helped the two of them at separate times write them with help from others.

Once the preacher said the words he was waiting for, Gaara pressed his lips against the cream ones of his bride. He ignored all the cheers and broke away. Grabbing her hand, they went down the aisle with a smile and got into the car that said 'Just Married' painted on the window with a poster and a trail of cans behind it.

Standing besides Itachi, Naruto tilted his head with a smile as he watched his friends disappear in the distance. Sighing, he turned his attention to his taller, and handsome Uchiha lover.

"Let's get to the reception." Itachi chimed, holding up the keys.

Naruto nodded, waving to his friends and followed his lover. Everyone would be at the party to celebrate their wedding. He couldn't wait to see Hinata glowing since it was pretty much her day to shine. Getting into the car, Naruto leaned back and undid the tie that was around his neck. "Have I told you how much I hate ties?"

"Nope but from that tone I can tell you hate them with a thousand suns." Itachi predicted as he started the car.

Naruto waved at his friends once more as he passed them, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke which pissed him off. He still picks on his old flame like old times.

"You know something. You remind me of a grown man acting like a kid." Itachi concluded as he glanced over at the blond in the passenger seat.

"So!" Naruto complained then huffed. Sticking his hands under his lap, he stuck his lip out a bit, "Oto-san does it all the time. He was really bad when I was growing up. Oka-san always said he might as well been my twin brother with the way he played with me. Now that we're expecting this little guy, she's been saying that I'm going to be like him."

Itachi laughed, looking at the address of the hotel that was having the reception party at. Flicking on his turn signal, he turned to the right. Looking over at the blond, he still noticed that glow of life in his tanned skin. He was still puzzled by the scars on his cheeks but didn't want to push it yet.

"What about your parents?" Naruto inquired suddenly. "Did they act like that with you and Sasuke?"

"Oto-san did. He would always play with Sasuke in someway than he would interrupt my studying or homework and start to play with me. Oka-san . . . she would bake our favorite treats for us even though Sasuke hates sweets."

"Well look at you, you hate steak and I don't see how you can't. It's delicious." Naruto sighed as he leaned back. Looking at the sidewalk, he noticed the trees that were planted there bare of leaves. He hated this time of year.

"Personal choices. Look at you, you hate uncooked vegetables." Itachi said.

"They're nasty." Naruto blurted out as the car stopped in a parking spot and was shut off.

"That's how I feel about steak." Itachi said as he got out. Sighing, he followed after a huffing Naruto to the party area.

Sasuke and Maiko were already there along with a few others. Hiashi was ready to bawl from the look of things since his eldest child was married now.

Flopping down in a seat, Naruto propped his feet on an unused chair and placed his hands on his baby bump. Sasuke still didn't know that he was going to be an uncle by Itachi but it was a little late to say anything about it. Sasuke just thought that he was getting fat from Itachi's cooking which was false.

"So why'd you stick your tongue out at me Dobe?" Sasuke growled as Maiko shook her head and sat down nearby.

"I felt like it." Naruto said, sighing and closed his eyes.

When the two main guests arrived, the party did heat up since Kakashi decided to bring a few games along to keep people occupied. When it came to the bouquet tossed, Ino caught it somehow with the garter being flung onto Itachi's head even though everyone knew that he and Naruto were engaged.

"Naruto thank you so much for coming. We can't also thank you enough for coming either Itachi-san." Hinata said, hugging her classmate and his lover. Pulling away, she smiled, putting her hand on the baby bump. "I want to see a lot of pictures of him when he's out. Do you hear me? Then whenever I happen to carry and have him or her, they can play."

Naruto nodded with that familiar smile that said it was a promise. "You can bet on it dattebayou. I'm sure he will like that."

Hinata went off to thank everyone else with a hug and talk to them. Gaara stood there and stared at the two.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha thank you. Since we troubled you for coming since you have a meeting to plan or whatever we'll come your guys when it happens." Gaara apologized in his own way with a bow.

"Not at all Gaara-kun. Everyone understood why I took today off. Izuna and everyone said to have fun and go out for a little while." Itachi said as his hands were held up.

Nodding, Gaara left them to do his own thank yous.

"Let's head home." Naruto whined and held up his foot. It was aching which told him he had to get out of those shoes and into his fox faced slippers. "When we get home, let's make a pot of water for hot cocoa too."

"You got it."

**So I'm not sure how many people like the GaaHina pairing but I kinda do. I like weird pairings like KisaHina. I'm screwed up at times. *itches chin* Please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Listen to your Heart

Closing his eyes, Naruto listened to everything that the professor said even though he was taking online courses for the time being. Luck for him the credits he earned for it would be transferred once he goes to the college he was planning on going to. Opening his sapphire eyes, he worked on the notes he was taking with the video paused.

Perking up, he stared at the door wondering how the meeting was going for Itachi. He's been gone since morning. He missed the Uchiha's cooking but then again he missed everything about the older man. Sighing, he leaned back in the chair he was using.

Itachi rubbed his temples in some hope the headache he had would disappear. Everyone but him and Izuna were arguing over the next order of business for the company. Taking a breath, he slammed his hands on the desk, catching everyone's attention.

"Oto-san wouldn't put up with this arguing and I'm sure you know that as well as I do. So how about you quit this childish act and get started on what we need to do? Some of us do have homes to return to and families to take care of." Itachi lectured as he looked at everyone in the room.

They nodded with some stayed silent.

Putting his hands down off the desk, he let the breath out as a sigh. He just wanted to get him and take care of Naruto. They were going to start choosing names for their unborn son. He wanted to do that instead of this but it was urgent. Vietnam was threatening to break the contract they have with Uchiha Shipping because of the disapproval of how the shipment was being handled.

"How are we going to fix this problem? If we don't do it quick, we'll be losing our client to competition and we don't want that. So any suggestions?" Itachi asked as he tapped his pen against the desk that had complaints from the country.

"We could have our employees handle the objects a lot easier since they do sell electronics." Izuna suggested as he looked over at his nephew.

Nodding, Itachi looked around the room for any others.

"Like Izuna-oji said we could do that but also have someone on the ship give us and the country how well the crates were being handled." Sasuke said from the other side of the room. Grabbing the cup of ice water, he took a drink then set it back down.

"Any others?" Itachi inquired.

It was silent which told the older sibling that there wasn't. "Okay, what you both said were good enough. We can do both of it."

Naruto walked around the house dodging the demonic cat's attack since she didn't seem to like his slippers. Dumping water into his coffee cup, he set a tea pack into it then went back into the living room for more school.

As he worked on getting the notes he needed, Naruto heard something but didn't regard it. It was probably a car passing by. Then the door opened which caused the Uzumaki to perk up.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at seeing Ichijo attacking Kyuubi for no reason again. He was still convinced that his cat was going to take over the world with the way she was acting. Shaking his head, he bent down and grabbed the calico cat from where she was and held her out. "What have I told you before Ichijo? No attacking Kyuubi because he's family too."

She twitched her tail in response even though she disagreed with what he said.

Setting her on the back of the chair, he got tackled by a hug from his blond lover. Wrapping his arms around him, he smiled at the blond who was still in his sleep wear. It must be nice doing school work in your sleeping clothes.

"How was work?" Naruto asked which brought some of Itachi's sudden good mood down.

"A mess. They wanted to argue over the situation with Vietnam. Luckily we got that figured out." Itachi explained as he sat down at the couch with the laptop computer that Naruto was using still open on the coffee table. "What about school?"

"Easy. All I did was take notes." The Uzumaki answered with a shrug as he sat down next to Itachi. Cuddling up to him, he smiled. At least he was home now.

"Since you're done with that. How about we do this? Chose a name for this little guy." Itachi suggested as his hand fell on the bump of his lover.

Nodding, Naruto grabbed a baby book that his parents got him since they had that feeling they were going to be choosing a name soon. Flipping to the boy section, he started to finger through the pages before flipping it. Stopping at a name, he point at it. "I think Sadao will be good."

Looking through the pages and keeping the suggestion in his mind, Itachi noticed a few others but they didn't seem to fit. Maybe Sadao will be good. Nodding, he put the book on his lap. "Good enough."

Squeaking a bit with excitement, Naruto hugged his lover before pressing his lips against the pale ones.

"Naruto what happened with your cheeks?" Itachi blurted out against the lips of his tanned lover.

Touching the scars that he would trace when he was younger, he sighed. Pushing his back against the couch, he felt Kyuubi crawl up onto his lap which he started to stroke his fur. "It's a long story. When I was younger, I was staying with Sasuke for a sleep over, you were somewhere. Maybe at a friend's house. I'm not sure. Madara was there and he was drinking. He already hated me as it was.

"When your parents went to bed, he went into the room where Sasuke and I were watching a cartoon movie that we liked at the time. He grabbed me and started to cut at my cheeks with a knife. Sasuke tried to stop him but couldn't so he went to get your parents. They got him off and took me to the hospital." Naruto shivered at the memory. Taking a breath, he continued, "the cuts were deep enough for stitches but they scarred over."

It seemed like everyone that knew of the Uchiha family was affected by Madara in someway. Putting his hand back on the bump, Itachi muttered, "we don't have to worry about him anymore. We just have to worry about the wedding and Sadao."

**Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: You'll Always be My Baby

Something told Sasuke that the next day after Hinata and Gaara's wedding that his own form of excitement would happen.

"Sasuke!" Maiko's scream woke him up from where he laid in bed. Sitting up, he looked around for her but found nothing of her. Tossing the covers off, he ran through the house and found her in the kitchen, sitting on the floor and gripping at the shirt that covered her bulging stomach.

"What-"

She didn't let him finish as another scream filled the room. Bowing her head, a pant came from her. "Now."

That word woke the Uchiha quickly. Racing from the kitchen, he went into the living room and called for a squad. When he hung up because of another scream, he raced back to her and noticed a pool of water gather around her. That had to be telling him his daughter was going to be coming.

Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of her, ignoring the scream as another wave of contractions hit her. Helping her stand, he looked at the expanded womb that had his child. Looking up he looked for the squad. "Mikoto wait for a few minutes please."

He wanted to beg but had to be strong for Maiko. Biting his lip, he petted her hand as pants and screams escaped her. He wondered how they felt. Did it feel worse than being kicked in the nuts? Right now however he didn't want to find out.

Once the squad did show up and got her loaded up, he grabbed his cell phone and anything else he needed to fill out paperwork. "I'm gonna be following you."

She nodded – tried to – as she bowed her head with another wave of pain from the child she was holding. Taking in quick breaths, she smiled at him. Then the doors closed, forcing her to look up as they put on an oxygen mask on her.

Sasuke wanted to curse out loud enough for the whole world to hear him but didn't. Hoping into the challenger, he started her up and tore out of the driveway, getting behind the squad. Grabbing his phone, he got his brother's contact information and called him. "Pick up . . . pick up . . . Nii-san! Get to the hospital!"

He rolled his eyes, wishing his brother would shut up and listen. "No! Nothing happened to me. Maiko's in labor . . . yes the same frickin' hospital in town."

He hung up after hearing his older brother that he would be there with Naruto who was expecting pretty soon. He wasn't sure exactly what month it was but it seemed pretty close to him. Looking around, he noticed the sun was just getting over the hills which told him it had to be around seven or eight.

It just had to happen for him. A month early too. Looks like his child just wanted to be known sooner then other children. He laughed but it soon ended as he kept his gaze on the squad that was taking the woman who carried his child.

Itachi rushed around after hearing the words that came from his little brother. He didn't expect to become an uncle the day after the wedding. He grabbed the keys as Naruto came waddling quickly with a piece of toast in his mouth. Sighing, he tried to stay calm but inside he was freaking out.

His niece was about ready to be born. He was going to have someone to spoil and to look after besides his own son. He couldn't wait for it to happen. He'll teach both of them about their deceased grandparents.

Thinking about his parents, he smiled slightly. He hadn't really thought of them lately. It had to be all of the things he's been taking on since he took the company. The meeting, the photos of Naruto's growing – unnatural – womb, Sasuke's own child, everything that made him busy.

"Ita is something wrong?" Naruto asked with his mouth stuffed with buttered toast.

"No. Not really. I'm just thinking about all the things I'm gonna do with Sadao and Mikoto." Itachi replied with a smile as he glanced over at his lover.

"Like what if you don't mind me asking." Naruto wondered with a blink.

"Teaching them about their grandparents, everything that Sasuke and I learned from our parents." Itachi explained as he turned on the road he needed to get to the hospital. It was the same place he went when he hurt himself or was sick.

Nodding, Naruto was in jitters at the news that was delivered. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was going to be a father in a matter of hours. Smiling like a fool, he leaned a little forward, wishing it would get them there faster as his hand fell on the bump that would grow in size.

Sasuke raced into the hallway, looking for Maiko. Throwing the keys into his jacket, he raced down the hallways, looking for any desk that would tell him where they took his lover and the mother of his child.

"Excuse me. Where did they take Fukushi, Maiko?" Sasuke asked once he found a desk.

A nurse looked down at a chart and back at him. "She was taken to room 290 in the maturity ward."

Nodding his thanks, he ran through the halls, noticing the signs that would take him to the part of the building he needed. Looking around and hearing a few scoldings, he ignored them all. He had to get to Maiko's side. He promised her that he would be there when she was having Mikoto.

Once he found the room she was in, hearing the screams, he stepped inside before being forced out to be put into scrubs. His breaths came out in pants from the rushing he did but it was worth it. Putting on everything that was required, he heard another scream escape her with a doctor telling her to breathe.

With them on, he went into the room and grabbed her hand as pants escaped her. He smiled at her when she looked at him. "Told ya I would be here."

"I know." She said quickly before growling to keep herself from screaming. She never felt this pain before. It was worse then anything she ever felt before. Throwing her head back, she took a breath.

"You're almost dilated." The doctor said with a tone that said it was good news.

She nodded even though it seemed like Mikoto was ready to come out in any second. Closing her eyes, she knew it was too late for her to ask for an epidural. She just had to go through with it even though it hurt like hell. "Is Itachi and Naruto coming?"

"Yeah. I woke them up, I think but Itachi said they're coming. As he put it, he wouldn't miss his niece's birth for the world." Sasuke chuckled as he squeezed her hand. He watched as the doctor came back in and checked how far along she was and went out of the room again.

Itachi rushed into the waiting room that was in the maturity ward with Naruto right behind him. Sitting down, he flopped with a yawn. Why did it have to happen in the morning when he was asleep?

"Wonder how along she is?" Naruto blurted out.

"I don't really know. I just can't waltz right in there and check with them. Only the father or whoever she wishes to witness the birth is allowed in there besides staff. After the birth and she's rested up, depending on what she wishes, people can come visit." Itachi said as he laid his head against the wall.

"So it's a waiting game now?" Naruto questioned as he looked over at his tired Uchiha.

He nodded with a sigh.

Once she was dilated enough, Sasuke felt her squeeze his hand tightly as she held her breath and started to push, helping their child out. It was a complete mystery of what was going on down there that wondered him. Did his own father feel like this when both Itachi and he were being born? How did he handle the situation?

Hearing the quick release of air told him that the counting was done before she went on for another push.

"You can do it Maiko." He encouraged, squeezing her hand in the process.

She nodded as she held the breath to the best of her ability. The pain was getting to her which wasn't helping with her holding her breath. She mentally begged her unborn daughter to come out faster so she didn't have to worry about this pain anymore.

"Come on. Take a deep breath and push, push, push . . ." The doctor urged as she got ready to help her out. Seeing the wet fluff of ebony hair made her smile under the mask but readied her gloved hands to catch the child.

Something told Maiko to push a little more then the doctor. Releasing her breath, something surprised her. A cry. Picking her head up, she saw the bloodied baby in the doctor's hands, flailing its arms and crying. She couldn't help but smile as tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"We did it." She gasped, laying her head back. Looking at the door to look at the clock, it was noon. Turning her attention to Sasuke, she smiled back at him, pressing her lips against his when he offered. Looking where they had their child, she watched patiently but had that urge to hold her baby at that second.

Watching them set the newborn child on her, she shook her head.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse offered the scissors to Sasuke.

He nodded, taking them and cutting the spot that he was told to cut. Watching them take his child to the scale and do everything else to her, he couldn't believe that he made a child. He thought he was gay because of the feelings he had for Naruto and other men. Looks like he was wrong by a mile.

Once they were done cleaning and taking the measurements or whatever they needed, Sasuke walked out of the room and noticed his brother dozing in a chair with Naruto sleeping on his shoulder. Strolling over to them, he shook his sibling's shoulder, making him jump.

"Nii-san." Sasuke said in the normal tone he used.

"Did she have her?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep. Twenty-two inches long, seven pounds, and eight ounces." Sasuke answered. Reaching over he shook his childhood friend, who asked the same thing. He walked back into the room and noticed Maiko falling asleep even though they were working on getting the placenta out. Smirking, he took hold of his first child, holding her close and like a football. Taking her out of the room, he walked over to his sibling and his lover.

Itachi stared at the little fluff of ebony hair that was on top of the flushed skin. She went down farther when Sasuke sat down. He also noticed the dark-brown eyes that she had, almost looking black. It had to be from her but he could also tell that she had Sasuke's ears and little frown he had when he was a baby. "Just like you otouto-san."

Sasuke laughed as Naruto peered over at the new arrival.

"Hey there little girl. I'm your Naruto-ojii." Naruto introduced himself, shaking the small hand that was extended even though she was falling asleep.

Sasuke rose from where he sat and took her back in, letting Maiko hold her so she could nurse her. Walking back out where he was, Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Like you said, I hope that our kids become friends."

Naruto nodded, extending his arm and clasping his first two fingers with Sasuke's. They did it when they were younger – it was their secret handshake since they liked to be different. "Yep. Sadao will love that."

"You're having a boy?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. He's due March 18th believe it or not. Kisame about had a cow over it since it's his birthday too." Itachi complained about his friend who was once his mentor.

Sasuke laughed. "Hopefully he's not going to be a month early like Mikoto was."

They nodded.

Sasuke went back in to check on his child, pulling out the ring that he's been meaning to give to her. Biting his lip, he noticed that she looked at him. Falling to one knee, he opened the box, showing the diamond on the gold band. "Fukushi, Maiko will you marry me?"

"Of course." She replied with a smile, kissing him once he got off his knee. Feeling the cold metal slip on her finger, she couldn't believe it. She was actually marrying the father of her child when she first thought the relationship wouldn't hold together.

**Just something different since this story usually is following Naruto and Itachi. Please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: I'm So Happy

When they got back from the hospital, seeing the first hours of their niece's life, Itachi laid his head back on the headrest when he noticed a lot of cars around their place. Raising an eyebrow even though all he wanted to do was sleep the day away. Instead he pulled into the driveway and was bombarded with Kushina holding a present.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered but Itachi could hear the words. Looking down at his stomach where his unborn son was, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, looking over at the blond that was beside him.

"I kinda forgot that the baby shower was going on today." Naruto laughed hesitantly with a scratch to the back of his head.

Bowing his head in defeat, he laid the back of the seat back, laying down with his arms acting as the pillow.

"Um Ita . . . Ita." Naruto said, shaking his lover for any response.

"Go have fun. I'm just gonna get some more sleep right here." Itachi slightly ordered with his eyes closed.

"That's gonna be hard when Hoshigaki-sensei and the others are here." Naruto blurted out as he stared at his former teachers who were sitting on the steps that led into the house.

Sitting up, a glare forming in his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep if they were around. Sighing, he opened the door and got hit with a burst of cold wind. A shiver raced through his body but he ignored it and went to where his friends and possibly other family members were gathered.

"Finally you showed up. Where the hell have you been?" Hidan inquired as he stood up for his friend to get to the door.

"Maiko had Mikoto this morning. Well around noon." Itachi clarified as he put the key in the slot, unlocking the door. Pushing the door open, he walked inside and waited for everyone else to come in so he could close the door. Glancing down he watched Ichijo rub his ankles for some attention. He knew Kyuubi was curled up in the chair since it seemed to be the fox's favorite sleeping spot.

Naruto walked behind everyone, holding himself a little. His mother was holding some of the presents her and Minato got her expecting son. Looking over, he watched his grandmother and principal from his school argue with his grandfather about his new book he was working on. Smirking, he went up the steps when something popped into his head. "Hey how about we go somewhere that has a lot more room?"

"Like where?" Deidara asked as he flopped down on the couch, nearly missing Ichijo's tail.

"Tsunade-obaa and Jiraiya-ojii's farm. It'll make it a bit easier on seating." Naruto answered.

Itachi perked up at the news since he never was at his lover's grandparent's place before. He nodded, taking the keys out of his pocket and went to the door as some grumbled with their gifts in their hands. It might help. He wasn't for sure. Once everyone was out, he locked the house up again and strolled down the steps to the car.

"I'll show you guys the way." Kushina offered as she stood with the door to her Subaru open.

Naruto stayed silent for the entire ride, wishing that Sasuke and Maiko could be there. They already had their baby shower which Naruto and Itachi got them a crib. It was actually the same crib that Sasuke and Itachi used when they were infants. It was passed down through the family since their great-great grandmother if not farther back.

"So you seem excited." Itachi pointed out as he glanced at his lover.

Smirking, he looked out the window to see the rolling hills that he grew up in. "Yep. It's great to be back home."

"How so?"

"I enjoyed going here when I was a kid and even into going to high school. Something about this place took my worries away that I was carefree. It seemed like time just went by slowly." Naruto replied with a sigh. It was the same place he buried the fox he rescued and its litter when they grew old.

Pulling into the driveway, Itachi glanced everywhere, seeing everything that Naruto had. The open land like he had but with more animals besides a cat and a weasel that seemed to take a liking to Itachi when he was a kid. A few heads of cattle perked up before returning to the last grazing they get before being fed hay that was cut in the summer months.

Shutting the car off, Naruto exited the car and was tackled by a Siberian Husky Doberman pincher mix dog that his grandparents took in from the pound. Itching it behind its ears, Naruto laughed at the kisses he got from the dog. "I missed you too, Gekkou."

Itachi went beside his lover which earned him a few hundred sniffs from the dog. It sat down, looked at him before jumping up to give him a few kisses of acceptance.

"Doors unlocked." Tsunade called as she stopped then went into the house.

Everyone strolled into the house with Naruto and Itachi being the last ones. Naruto stopped on the short step and looked out onto the land that he grew up on. It seemed like yesterday he was just a kid coming almost every weekend to see his grandparents and helping them with something that he could use later on in life.

"Come on Uzumaki hm!" Deidara yelled. "It's cold out!"

Naruto chuckled then went into the house, closing the door behind him. Sitting down on the couch next to his biology teacher, he felt one of the gifts fall on his lap. Picking up the tag, he read it that it was from Gaara and Hinata, which surprised him since they were supposed to be on their honeymoon.

Opening the lid, he stared at the little bibs that had a little chibi cow on it, holding it up with a laugh. "What are you guys trying to get at? That he'll be a little farmer."

"Maybe. Who knows?" Hinata pondered with a laugh as she sat on Gaara's lap.

Going through the box, he found a few more articles of clothing like shirts and one piece clothing that had little writing on it.

"Thank you guys." He got up, setting the box of clothing to the side on the floor, hugging both of his friends.

They smiled and nodded at him when another box was handed to him.

He opened it, reading it was from Hidan – scaring him a bit – which turned out to be a box of diapers and shampoo for the child. He smiled at the silver haired man, nodding his thanks.

In short, they received another box of diapers from Kisame along with a bag of socks. Deidara got them some baby formula since Naruto couldn't nurse his unborn child. Kushina and Minato gave them the crib they used with Naruto while Tsunade and Jiraiya got them books they could read. Zetsu and Zetsumori got them a box of pants, and other clothing they could use.

"Oh almost forgot." Kushina gasped and rushed out to the car. She ran back in with a box, handing it to Naruto. "Itachi help him."

Sitting on the arm of the couch, trying to avoid all the gifts, he looked at the tag. It was from Sasuke and Maiko. They opened it, showing a changing table that needed to be assembled. Naruto looked up at his mother who smirked.

"He was afraid that if something happened like Maiko giving birth that we'll give their present to you guys." Minato explained the unasked question.

Nodding, Naruto looked at the dark stained wood that would hold their son. Looking away from it, he glanced at all the guests. "Thanks you guys. They'll help in some way."

It felt weird giving his former teachers hugs for being there and giving something for the unborn child he was carrying. When he reached his family, the hugs he got back were tighter then before.

Itachi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, making him jump. Looking at it, he saw the company phone number on it, opening it. "Hello?"

He jumped a little at hearing his Uncle Izuna's voice but didn't really do anything. He listened to what he had to say, nodding before his relation hung up.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, like everyone, staring at the Uchiha.

"Izuna-ojii just wanted to say congratulations on becoming an uncle and that he and the others, surprising as this may seem, started accounts for both Mikoto and Sadao for their college funds." Itachi relayed the information to everyone with a smile. He didn't expect his family to do something like that. It was a nice surprise to say the least.

"That's great!" Naruto chimed, hugging his Uchiha and kissing him lightly.

"The board would also like to meet my fiancé." Itachi finished with a smile.

"How are they going to do that?" Jiraiya inquired as he looked a little dumbfounded at the news.

"They're going to be at the wedding. Oh, just so you know we haven't got the invitations out yet but the wedding is going to be December 5th at the same place that Hinata and Gaara got married at since they only seem to accept a same sex marriage." Itachi informed. The one bright side of it is they didn't get kicked out. Now that he knew where Tsunade and Jiraiya lived, he could take his own son there to bond with his great-grandparents.

"So who's being the female?" Zetsu asked first with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto raised his hand, remembering all the torment he got from dressing in drag for Sasuke that one time. He's even wearing a dress even though he tried to persuade Itachi into letting him wear a suit. It didn't work.

Some laughed but stopped when Naruto leaned back into the couch, looking at the spot above Hidan's head. He'll have to thank Sasuke and Maiko when they got out of the hospital for the gift.

**So the wedding is on! I can't wait to write that chapter! Please review amigos.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Dirty Desire

Madara kept his gaze focused on the calender that was hanging on the wall in his cell. A sick, twisted smile came onto his face at the date that was encircled. Tomorrow he was going to get out since he's been on good behavior. Then he'll show his nephews what it really means to be top dog in the Uchiha family.

"What's up with him?" He heard one of his cellmates ask the other but he ignored them. They knew better than to bug him. He showed that from day one when he had to go to this place.

"Nothing," He answered with that smile still on his pale face. "Nothing's wrong."

There will be soon when he did get his revenge against his family.

**Short but its Madara. I can't stand him, go figure. Please review.**

**Oh, forgot to mention! If you have a facebook, I made a page for ya'll to like. Its Neko Hoshi Okami Hime/Neko Hoshi. I try to update on it as much as I can with information as to how many chapters I've completed. I hope you like it.**

**Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**

**Livin' Our Love Song - Jason Michael Carroll**

**My Old Friend - Tim McGraw**

**In Color - Jamey Johnson**

**Love your Love the Most - Eric Church**

**My Baby - Britney Spears**

**Listen to Your Heart - DHT**

**You'll always be my Baby - Sara Evens**

**I'm So Happy - L~arc'en-ciel**

**Dirty Desire - Utada Hikaru**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Happy

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, feeling bloated and fat from his pregnancy. Staring at the white tux, he put a hand on himself – his six months bump that he's been working on. He laughed at that thought then watched as his father straightened the bow.

Smiling at his father, he saw it be returned. "Today's the day."

"Yep. I'll be Uchiha, Naruto instead of Uzumaki." Naruto said. He turned around and saw his bawling mother sitting in the room as she blew her nose. Rushing over, he hugged the auburn haired woman and pulled away. "Don't worry Oka-san. He'll take good care of me."

She nodded, throwing her arms around him anyway. "I know, I know. I went through that in my head almost all night but I just can't picture you being married. I've always pictured you marrying the girl of your dreams but here you are marrying the guy of your dreams."

"I made you proud didn't I?" He inquired as he stared at the tearful eyes of his mother.

She nodded, tossing the tissue she had into the trash can. "Yes you did. You did a lot of stuff that some people said you'll never do."

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a bit of concern.

"Graduating for one with your grades and the way you like to goof off." She said then looked up at her husband. "I swear you get that from the both of us."

"Oto-san goofing off? I don't see that." Naruto asked with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yep, I did. I just kicked my butt in gear when it came to the tests just to keep my grade up." Minato answered. Reaching down, he helped his sapphire eyed wife up and lead her out of the room. Looking back, he continued to smile at his son. "Just think. You get to look forward to that with your son. With our grandson."

Naruto set his hand down gently on his bump and nodded. Sadao hopefully would take after Itachi with his study habits but would let a little fun in. Rubbing it, he jerked from a kick he received then a small bump appeared. He noticed that when he and Itachi would talk and rub his oversized stomach.

"Naruto-kun you look amazing." Hinata blurted out as she rushed into the room to check on her high school friend. Sitting down next to him, she looked over her shoulder to see Gaara standing by the door, probably keeping an eye out for Itachi so he didn't sneak a peek.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto replied as he looked up from his bump to his lavender eyed friend. Smiling at her and her husband who was also his friend, he saw her tearing up a bit. "Don't worry, you'll still visit I'm sure."

"You bet we will. But that's not why I'm here Naruto. You see for years since grade school. I-i've always liked you. More as a friend kind of like but could never tell it. When you came out, I was surprised and a bit devastated by the news. So in order to forget you, I went to Gaara.

"Surprising he helped me forget the crush I had on you. Seeing you happy with Itachi and marrying him just makes me want to cheer you guys on and stand by your side all the way. I'll defend you guys when someone tries to put you down because of who you guys chose to love." She slightly ranted but confessed to her closest friend.

Naruto couldn't believe that she liked him but then again, he was oblivious to some things. One of those was love but here he was. Reaching over, he pulled her into a hug, holding her there. "I'm sorry that things turned out this way but thank you for everything you did. For everything you'll do in the future. Most of all, thank you for coming to the wedding."

Gaara nodded, closing the door and locking it so Itachi couldn't open it. He smirked a little at the jiggling he heard the door knob make with it growing into a smile as Itachi continued to try to open it.

"It's the rule's Itachi! No seeing the bride!" Hinata hollered, hearing a growl come from the Uchiha on the other side of the door. She snickered then turned to look at her blond friend.

"Hinata, Gaara let's get this done with." Naruto said, hearing the footsteps go away.

Gaara poked his head out with a crack and saw nothing of the Uchiha groom.

When they were choosing who was going to be who, Naruto had to have Hinata as one of his maids even though it felt weird. One top of that, Temari, Maiko, and Tenten were bride maids. Itachi chose Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara, and Hidan as his groomsmen. Since Mikoto was the flower girl, which they were going to take a lot of pictures of. Kyuubi was the ring bearer since they couldn't find someone to do it.

Naruto took a breath and stood away from the door but peeked out to see Itachi talking to Sasuke who was holding Mikoto. He smiled at his Teme who seemed to be smiling ear to ear because of his daughter. It seemed like his completely forgot about his parents' murders. Which was a good thing.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Maiko questioned as she stood in her red orange dress that Naruto chose for his brides maids.

He nodded, seeing Gaara's older sister and his older friend smile at him. Looking out a nearby window, he saw the soft snow falling slowly down until it rested on the rest. He was surprised it was snowing but it seemed like it was going to make it a little more romantic.

The door opened to show Sasuke holding an awake Mikoto, smiling at his friend and fiancé before handing her off. He was happy for his friend and brother. Once he pecked his lover's lips, he left them to go stand by his brother's side.

When the music started, they lined up how they rehearsed it before his friends went on in front of him with Maiko holding Mikoto. Looking over, Naruto saw his father standing next to him, taking his arm.

"You know something. This feels weird but I'm use to weird by now." Namikaze muttered but it was loud enough for his son to hear.

"Yeah, I know." He replied back as the bridal march started to play with the doors opening to see everyone standing to look at him. Lucky for him, he was able to convince Itachi to let him wear a white tuxedo instead of a dress, finally. He wanted to laugh at that but didn't.

Walking down the aisle with his father, he noticed his mother and grandmother crying over it and smirked. Looking ahead, he saw Itachi walk down from where he was and stand a little ways off. Stopping and looking at his father, he smiled, hugging him.

Naruto took hold of Itachi's arm as his father sat beside his mother, then went up to where the preacher was. He noticed that Itachi wanted to say something but didn't. Not yet anyway. As the preacher went on about why they were there and everything else, Naruto kept his gaze on his Uchiha lover.

"You look amazingly beautiful." Itachi whispered.

Naruto blushed, feeling his son kick at the new noise.

When they did their vows, he knew his mother was crying because his parents used the same vows when they married. The only difference with Itachi's was that his was his father's when Fugaku and Mikoto married.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher finished after having the pause for anyone that objects to the union.

Naruto reached up, gently, as Itachi leaned down and took hold of Naruto's tanned lips with his. He tried to ignore the cheers and claps coming from everyone in the room but it was hard to do. Even their child was kicking because he was happy – he hoped that was it.

Breaking away, he turned with his Uchiha to see everyone clapping, cheering and standing up. He'll have to cheer up his mother and grandmother at the reception when they get there.

"May I present you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha." The preacher finished with his holy book by his side.

Following his husband, they walked down the aisle and to the car that was marked with 'Just Married' and cans.

Getting in the back, he smiled as Itachi closed the door behind him. Curling up next to him, he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you." Itachi whispered softly on his lips.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back as he nestled his head on the Uchiha's chest. Closing his eyes, he put a hand on his bump, feeling their child kick once more. "Sadao, calm down."

They got to the reception to see everyone doing something. Minato and Kushina were busying themselves with making a list of people that needed thank you notes for presents and for who came. Naruto joined in with Hinata who pulled him out on the floor while Gaara stayed glued to the wall until Temari got him off. Then Temari was taken away from her brother by Shikamaru.

Itachi laughed a little at his husband's friend but turned to see Maiko dancing with Sasuke. Mikoto was in the middle of them as _Happy Days_ by Ai Otsuka played by the DJ. Kisame drug Deidara out on the dance floor and was dancing with him. He was even surprised that Zetsu and Zetsumori made it.

"May I have this dance?" Kushina asked as she looked at her new son-in-law.

He nodded and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

In short, they had fun at the party. They opened the gifts that they received, a little suspicious of Kushina's from what they got from her as a house warming gift but were relieved it was wine glasses. Naruto got Itachi a picture frame that had a cat on it that he could use while he was working with the company. Itachi gave Naruto orange boxers that read Kitsune on the ass with chibi fox faces on it.

With that, they went off to their honeymoon which was down in some place warm like California!

**So I hope you like this chapter. I think Sasuke did a 360 from the last time he was mentioned. I blame little Mikoto for that. Please review.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: What's Left of Me

Naruto felt a little self conscious for the fact that he was six months pregnant with his newlywed husband's child. Sighing, he looked out the plane window to see the ocean never ending. Tearing his gaze from that, he put it on his husband who was slumbering in the seat next to him.

Raising his hand, he twirled the golden band and engagement ring around on his finger and smiled. To think that he was married and a church actually allowed it. It excited him that he was married to the man next to him, having his child in a few months. Putting his hand on the bump to feel a kick, he smiled.

"Sadao." He whispered to himself, listening to the hum of the engines. Laying his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, he closed his eyes to let some slumber come to him.

His thoughts went to almost everything. The marriage that surprised him. The child he was carrying in his womb that shouldn't exist but did. Subconsciously he smiled more at the thought of his son – their son.

"Naru." Itachi's voice woke him from his slumber, looking up at the Uchiha to see him gathering the bags that were overhead. "We're in California."

He nodded and got out of his seat, waddling out into the aisle and followed everyone out. Like when he visited Prane and Zenda, they went to customs, verifying everything that needed to be done. All he wanted to do was rest and get ready for the time they were spending in the United Stated again. He'll have to call his old friend and tell her everything.

Following Itachi, Naruto noticed the man keeping an eye on him with something in the ebony eyes. He smiled at him, seeing it returned before heading out into the night that was on the west coast.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked, voicing the question that bugged him a little.

"See the area. This is our first time being in California so why not just see it?" Itachi suggested as he hailed a taxi.

Naruto nodded once more and watched his lover put the bags in the trunk. He was forced to lift lighter things by Shizune's orders and for their child's sake. He got into the seat next to the long-haired man – his long-haired husband – and looked out the window to see the dark skies linger around the city.

Biting his lip without showing it, he stared at the bright lights that reminded him of Tokyo when he went to see an orchestra with the class for a field trip. It was with the class in eighth grade? He wasn't sure. He kinda enjoyed it but it got boring after a while.

The yellow car stopped, letting them out as Itachi got the baggage out and paid the woman that sat in the driver seat. Hearing it drive away, Itachi picked up the baggage and started toward the hotel. Smirking inwardly, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the Uzumaki that took his last name. Surprised him when Naruto said he was going to but it made him happy.

Getting the key and things straightened out, they walked to their room which was on the first floor so Naruto didn't have to climb any stairs. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it for the taller man, turning the light on for him also. Closing the door behind him, he stared at the room.

"So what else are we going to do? Go to the beach or visit the local zoo?" Naruto asked as he heard all the bags fall to the floor and the dull sound of footsteps come closer to him. Looking up, he stared into the soft dark eyes before feeling his lips be captured by Itachi's.

"Well those can wait for now. Right now I have other plans that need to be done first." Itachi said with a slightly sly smile on his pale face.

"Like what?"

"Like make this union final." Itachi whispered before pressing a butterfly kiss to the tanned ear of his lover. Seeing him shiver a little, made the smirk widen.

"But how? That'll hurt-" Naruto was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips, looking a bit frantic as he glanced up at Itachi.

"It won't. I've already talked it over with Shizune and she said it's fine." Itachi cut in. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the tanned ones and smiled. Grabbing a hold of his shirt, he raised it and took it off, tossing it to the floor. "Come on Naru."

Naruto had his doubts but if he did talk to Shizune about it then it had to be fine. Wouldn't it? Then what if he got pregnant from this? Wait . . . he can't. His hormones for that were pretty much stalled by the pregnancy he has now. Nodding, he worked on getting the orange tie dye shirt off, tossing it somewhere.

Itachi could see the doubt in the ocean blue eyes but it disappeared with determination. Determination that he enjoyed when he had his blond with him. Strolling away from him, he sat down on the bed that was in the room and patted the side next to him.

Naruto walked over and sat down before feeling him fall onto his back with his legs hanging over. Staring at the ceiling, he heard the sound of zippers and the rustling of pants being taken off. Cool air graced him, making him suck in a breath from the feeling.

Itachi stared at the blond's face, watching his reaction to the breath he let onto the hardened member. Grabbing a hold of it, he started to work it all the while he asked, "what would you like?"

"Just do it. Please." Naruto begged. It didn't sit comfortably in his stomach that this was happening while he was pregnant. He didn't even want to wonder but did. Did Sasuke and Maiko do this while she was pregnant with Mikoto? Shivering from the quickened pace, he gasped at the feeling of the taking.

Something about this told him it was right. It also made the union that they share final in the Uchiha's eyes. Now all they have to do was wait for Sadao to come out. Pulling out, he slammed back in and repeated the process.

Before long that feeling of pressure started to feel of something building inside the both of them. The feeling of the seed building – the one thing that helped bring Sadao and other children into peoples' lives.

Spilling out, Itachi felt a hand grip his arm, tightening as both of their climaxes came. Gasping he looked down at his soiled lover to see a smile on his face. "Just so you know. I love you."

"I love you too Ita." Naruto replied as he sat up, feeling his Uchiha lover pull out for good and walked out to get cleaned up. Looking at his covered stomach, he followed after him, taking a washcloth and wet it. Wiping at the seed, he kept feeling the gaze of his husband on him.

Husband seemed so foreign to him but here he was married to him. At least they got the rest of their honeymoon to worry about.

"Hey Ita, what did Izuna and the others say to you?" Naruto asked, remembering his in-laws all gathering around his husband at the reception.

"Oh just saying to have fun and not do anything that would cause a divorce. Like that will happen." Itachi answered.

**So not a good chapter for that. It didn't feel right but it'll have to do right? Please review.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Beauty from Pain

Naruto looked at the laptop screen, taking notes for the classes he was taking, which was the core. He rather get those done earlier compared to waiting. Stopping with his pencil still sitting on the paper, his hand fell to the fully extended womb that contained his unborn son. "It just had to be a muscle spasm."

He wanted to convince himself that it was just it. Shizune already told them about Braxton-Hicks, which was where the uterine wall was getting ready for labor. Looking at the date on his computer, he saw it was the date he was given for the birth of their son.

It was also Kisame's birthday and he still had to call his old mentor to wish him a happy birthday. Even though he was coming over after school for a small party they were hosting for him.

"How's everything coming along?" Itachi purred as he sat on the arm of the couch and pulled the blond close.

"Fine." Naruto lied even though that wave of pain hit him when he was taking his notes.

Pecking his husband's cheek, Itachi got up from where he sat and walked to the backdoor and looked out.

"Itachi, I've offered it I don't know how many times but if you want to go get another cat . . . we can go." Naruto offered as he looked over the back of the couch at his Uchiha husband. He knew that look anywhere.

Itachi was a mess when Ichijo had to be put down because she had cancer. He never really saw him like that except at the funeral but this was a cat that he had when he was growing up.

Itachi looked at the spot where he buried his feline friend that used to torment everyone. He definitely missed that cat a lot. Looking back into the sapphire eyes, he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Naruto smiled and shut his computer down since he can do the rest of his work later on. Grabbing a light jacket since it was windy, he put it on as Itachi grabbed the keys to the car. Following his lover out, Naruto took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry."

Itachi nodded slowly. Locking the house up, he walked down and into the car. He wasn't sure if any other animal could replace Ichijo since he had her around for a long time. He was actually surprised she didn't pass on from old age or something else.

Naruto continued to see the sorrow in the ebony eyes that were framed by glasses and sighed. Everyone in the house knew that Itachi was hurting from losing Ichijo in such a painful way but it also meant that a cat at the shelter would get a new home.

Turning up the radio with _Strawberry Jam_ by Ai Otsuka, Itachi tried to keep his mind off the fact that he lost the cat.

When they arrived at the shelter, Itachi paused before opening the door and was greeted by Kiba who also ran the dog pound next door.

"Hey there Naruto – why are you so fat?" Kiba blurted out when he saw his old friend waddle in. He knew that Itachi and Naruto got married but not him getting fat.

"It's a long story. I don't think you'll understand it if I try to explain." Naruto answered.

"Well why are you guys in here today for? Cat? Dog?"

"Cat." Itachi answered and followed the canine lover into a room that was separated further. Looking around he saw a lot of them laying around, doing their business or playing with something. Stopping, he looked at a siamese that was sitting on a cat condo.

"I guess you see Yuki. She's a rescue like a lot of these but she was found on the street. She was hit and had to have a leg amputated." Kiba filled them in, unlocking the door just in case the Uchiha wanted to go in.

He did. Walking over, he locked eyes with the ice blue ones of the feline. Reaching over, he started to stroke her fur, hearing the purr that told him she was enjoying it.

"How old is she?" Naruto asked, smiling at how his husband was getting hooked with the three-legged cat.

"We think she's around three." Kiba answered.

Nodding, Naruto continued to watch his companion as he stroked the fur of the feline.

Picking her up, Itachi smirked a little at how she squirmed. Just like Ichijo; she also didn't like to be picked up at times but loved laps. "Do you want to go home with us?"

The brown faced cat blinked.

"Kiba I think you got an adoption. But first." Naruto said and looked at the kittens. He laughed at two that were wrestling but saw one looking at him. It was an orange tabby that had one little white spot that encircled its nose. "Also this one."

Kiba blinked at the two and nodded. Getting two pet carriers and other things that would be needed, he'll have to also get the paperwork. He didn't have to worry about getting them fixed since his sister took care of that. She was the resident vet for the two rescue agencies and it helped.

Letting Itachi put the siamese, and Naruto put the little tabby kitten in their boxes, he pushed over the paperwork.

"Why are you getting one?" Itachi asked as he stuck a finger through the door at the kitten who swatted at it.

"Just a little companion for her." Naruto replied. "What's its name Kiba?"

"Let me think here . . . it's . . . Kioshi." Kiba paused then answered.

Nodding, Naruto finished up his with Itachi handing his in.

Once they were done, Naruto took the accessories his school friend gave but they had to pay for while Itachi got the carriers. Hopping into the car, he smiled at his lover who was staring at him.

It seemed unnatural for Naruto to pick out a cat. Getting in, he turned and looked at him. That was also when he noticed something was wrong. "Naruto why did you pick out a cat?"

"I just felt like it."

"Okay. That's one question done. Why are you so pale?"

Naruto didn't think he was pale but that changed when he looked in the mirror on the visor. Looking at his lover, he smirked a little and tried to sound optimistic. "How about we drop them off then go see Shizune at the hospital since she's there this month?"

Itachi didn't even like the sound of Naruto's voice. It sounded forced almost like Naruto just wanted to scream out from something. He nodded and turned the car on so they can drop off the new family members.

Once they did that, Naruto jumped at the surge of pain that came from the location of his unusual womb. It had to be Braxton-Hicks again. It just had to be. That changed his thought when another wave of pain hit him and he screamed out.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed, forcing the long-haired man to run down the steps after locking the house up again.

Leaning down quickly, he heard the pants coming from the tanned man.

"It's time. Sadao wants to come out." Naruto said as he tried to blink away the tears that were caused by the pain.

Itachi nodded and started to car up when he got in. Buckling up, he grabbed his phone and handed it to Naruto. Feeling the dumbfounded gaze, he instructed, "call Shizune and tell her. Then I want you to call or text your parents, Sasuke, and Kisame. Tell them that Sadao's coming and that we want them at the hospital. If you can, get your grandparents."

Naruto tried to nod – forced himself to – as he started to work on getting everything down. Growling, another wave of a contraction came.

Itachi looked behind him quickly and backed out, hearing Naruto tell Shizune what was going on and that they were on their way to the hospital. He hated hospitals but it brought new life into the world compared to what used to be done in the old days before hospitals were around. Taking a breath, he tried to calm down as he heard his racing heart.

He was going to be a father, along with Naruto who was being the mother in this. It meant a lot since it was their first child as a married couple.

It seemed like everything dwindled down to when the minutes felt like seconds to Naruto as the pain made him grab a hold of his pants tightly. Before long, he heard the car stop and the doors open. Feeling himself being unbuckled, he was helped out of the vehicle by Itachi and Shizune and was forced into a wheelchair.

"Why do I have to be in a wheelchair?" He asked, looking at the two and growled with another wave of contractions. He couldn't have the child vaginal so why was this happening? Do women try to do that first before going to a cesarean section?

"It's just standard procedure Naruto. Don't worry. We'll get little Sadao out. First we need to get you prepped for sugary. Also Itachi if he wants to be there to witness."

"Of course." Itachi answered and followed after them. He pitied Naruto for going through the pain but it was going to make them a family. If he wanted to do it again, then they'll try for another child. If it wasn't possible, they'll adopt.

Naruto was pushed into a room where he had to strip and get a paper dress on. Screaming, the pain felt worse then being kicked in the balls. Now he knew how women felt when they were in labor.

Itachi worked quickly on getting the scrubs on and getting into the operation room where Shizune was checking over the tools with a nurse.

"Okay Naruto. We're gonna give you an epidural." Shizune said.

Naruto wanted to nod but resisted as he rolled onto his side. Feeling the spot be cleaned and a sharp point, he jerked as it went into his spinal column and him being rolled back over.

"What's it supposed to do?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's gonna numb you from the waist down. It'll make it easier on us to get Sadao out." She replied, walking around and smiling at Itachi under the mask.

He noticed the crinkle at the eyes and smiled back at the woman. Grabbing a hold of his husband's hand, he squeezed it to comfort him.

Naruto swore in the amount of time it took, he didn't feel anything below his waist. Trying to look, he let his head fall when he saw the paper curtain that was put up for him.

Itachi looked over and watched as Shizune started the incision that cut into Naruto's numb skin then the muscle where his uterus was. Taking a breath, he watched the nurses take some of the excess blood away before the woman continued.

He continued to stare at she made another cut into the large muscle then went around. How was she supposed to get their child out with that small cut? His question was answered when their bloody son came out with help from Shizune and a nurse.

No noise came from the child as they started to work on clearing the air ways for mucus.

"What does he look like?" Naruto asked.

"Beautiful." Itachi answered as the birth cry came into the room. Feeling the welling of tears, he couldn't help but let them out at the birth of his son.

"Itachi would you like to cut the cord?" Shizune asked, holding a pair of scissors to the Uchiha.

Nodding, he cut the location she wanted him to. His son was taken away to get cleaned up and everything else taken care of. Walking over, he bent down and kissed his blond. "He's beautiful."

Naruto smiled.

As Shizune worked on getting Naruto closed up, he was given his son and walked out of the room. He noticed his brother and in-laws, and friends there waiting. Kushina was the first to rush up and stare at her grandson.

"Sadao." She muttered and hugged Minato to let her tears on his shirt.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at his infant grandchild. The child had Naruto's nose which made him smile.

Sasuke looked at his nephew and shook its little hand. "How much does he weight?"

"Twenty-one inches long. Seven pounds and eleven ounces." Itachi called off as he smiled at his son.

Kisame patted his old student on the shoulder and smiled at him. "Took him long enough to come out."

Itachi nodded and went back into the room and showed his husband their child.

Naruto started to tear up and stroked the dirty blond hair that had black in it. "Sadao don't cause me that pain. That hurt. You're grounded."

They laughed as Itachi handed their child off again to be excoriated. Itachi couldn't remember what it felt like because he had it done to him when he was a newborn but from the way his mother used to talk. She could hear both Sasuke and him wail in the next room from the pain but it was worth it she said.

When they heard it, Naruto flinched, knowing what caused it.

"Okay Naruto. Don't try to do anything strenuous for a while. I want to see you again when you heal up so I can take the staples out." Shizune instructed.

Naruto nodded and was wheeled off to the room he was going to be using. He smiled at his family, friends, and in-law as he passed, seeing his grandmother and mother crying. "Those two."

The next day after Naruto was rested up, he was sitting in bed, feeding Sadao who had a different type of eye they thought he would have. The left was sapphire and the right was black. It was weird but he was still going to be loved no matter what.

"Hey Dobe, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he walked in with a stuffed bear that was blue with nephew written on it in cursive.

"Sore." Naruto answered and smiled at Maiko and Mikoto.

Setting the bear down, he saw his brother sitting in the chair, dozing off with his head tilted back. Taking Mikoto, he put her in her uncle's lap, causing the man to jump and make everyone laugh.

"Very funny otouto-san." Itachi growled as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his niece, who was looking back at him with a curious gaze. Picking her up, he held her up in the air and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"She is very troublesome at times." Maiko laughed.

"How? How can someone so adorable be troublesome?" Naruto asked as he watched his husband carry the infant girl around.

"She's been keeping us up." Sasuke groaned and flopped down in a chair. Feeling Maiko sit on his lap, he smiled at her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"That's to be expecting from a baby." Naruto said as he put the bottle down and patted his son on the back for a burp.

Handing back the dark-haired girl, Itachi walked out of the room for something to drink but stopped. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed someone walking up to him but he couldn't make out their face because of a mask was on it. It reminded him of his uncle's orange spiraled mask that he used to keep as a decoration.

When the man was close enough, he had a spark of recognize. It was the mask that his relative had as decoration. Backing away and wanting to start for a run, but his feet froze. Looking at the single hole that the man could see, he knew he had delight.

"Well Itachi, how are you?" He asked, trying to sound casual but wasn't wanting that.

He didn't answer but glare at him.

A smile of sick delight spread across his face and he pulled out what he needed. Thrusting it at the ebony haired man in front of him, he enjoyed the growl of pain that came from him. Pulling the blade from the rib, right where the lung should be, he started to walk away.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled when he noticed what was wrong with his brother. Looking back in the room, he called Maiko over to the door. "Get someone to help nii-san. I'm gonna kill a rat."

Running down the hall, he found his uncle and slammed into him. Noticing the blade fall from his grasp, he kicked it away and threw a punch at the mask. Hearing it break just made him smile as he threw another fist at the man's face. "Damn you!"

Madara glared through slits for eyes, pushing him off. Running down the hall, he went up the stairs, hearing his young nephew follow after him. Rubbing his cheek, he went up another flight of stairs.

This continued until they wound up on the roof where Sasuke could hear the distant sound of sirens.

"Give it up you bastard." Sasuke said, watching his estranged uncle back away from him as he walked toward him. "You've lost. You'll go away for good this time. You won't be able to get out for good behavior or probation this time."

"What makes you think I'm gonna go back?" Madara asked, turning around and climbing up the fence that was put up. Standing on the lip of it, he smiled down at his relative. "It was fun while it lasted Sasuke."

With that, he turned around and fell with the rush of air hitting his back. He wasn't going back to prison. He rather die then go back. It seemed like when he fell, he hit the ground and everything went black at that moment.

Sasuke growled and rushed down to Naruto's room to see him looking around for Itachi.

"Where's Ita?" Naruto asked, looking for any answer from his friend. He didn't like that grim look on his face. He didn't like it one bit. "Where is Itachi Sasuke?"

He tried to avoid his gaze but looked at him anyway. "Madara . . . he stabbed him again."

Naruto swore he was numb all over again, almost like he was experiencing deja vu again. It was like a sick joke that was trying to get back in his life again. Shaking his head, he tried to get out of bed but was held there by his ex and brother-in-law.

"He's in surgery right now." Maiko tried to reassure as she bounced Mikoto who was crying. She noticed the tears that were falling from the azure eyes of the blond and wanted to help him out but didn't know how.

"This shouldn't . . . this should be a joke. You guys have to be kidding." Naruto rambled as he looked at their faces for any sign of it being a joke. He didn't find any. "Damn it!"

The sound of Sadao crying made him look down and try to calm his son even though he wanted to bawl for his lover.

"Itachi."

**I think this is a cliffy. I'm not sure. The little info on Yuki, the siamese, is I did have a stray that was Siamese come to the house and I kept her – much to my dad's dismay. She was an awesome cat with attitude but she didn't have three legs. Please review.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Broken

Naruto was finally able to walk around the hospital with winces from how sore he was from getting cut open for the sake of his son's life. His son was sleeping with Kushina and Minato watching him which gave Naruto some time to think.

He might lose Itachi again because of the man that was his uncle. Now all he and the others can do is pray that the Uchiha would pull through. Stopping at the room, he walked in and stared at the paler then normal face of his love. He was bare chested with bandages around his chest, covering the stab wound that nicked his right lung.

Biting his lip, he walked up and took hold of the hand and squeezed it. Putting his tanned forehead on it, he felt the tears start to well up into his eyes again.

"Ita . . . please pull through. Sadao is gonna need you in his life and we haven't been married for a year yet. It won't be fair." Naruto pleaded to the unconscious man as he wiped at the tears with more falling.

Pressing his lips against the man's forehead since his mouth was covered with an oxygen tube.

"I thought you would be in here." Someone said, making the blond perk up to see someone that looked almost like Madara but was missing the lines that looked like bags under his eyes.

"You're Izuna . . . right?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowing in question.

"Yes I am. The board sent me to check on my nephew but I see that his status hasn't changed." Izuna clarified as he walked into the room and stood by the bedside of his kin. Looking down at the crying blond, he patted his shoulder. "Uchiha have tough determination. He'll pull through."

"But-but he's hurt badly. Madara got his lung." Naruto rambled as he cried.

Pursing his lips, Izuna took a breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth. "I know but he's strong. He'll get through it because he wants to be there with you and your son."

"How would you know? You-"

Izuna interrupted with a hand going up. "Itachi wouldn't tell you but every meeting that he attended he would ramble on and on about you and Sadao. At least that's what you named your son."

Naruto nodded.

"When he told us you two were going to marry, he just went crazy it seemed like about how much he couldn't wait to be there at the altar with you. He was like that when he told us about you expecting. Sure he had to explain why you were carrying a child but we understand it."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha that was beside him. Squeezing his husband's hand, he sniffled.

"He loves you deeply Naruto. He'll give up his life for you and Sadao like my brother would for Mikoto. Yeah Madara and I are related to Fugaku, you can kinda tell with the way we think." The older Uchiha explained and started toward the door. "Oh, Naruto . . . you've helped him out in a big way."

Naruto went out of the room and grabbed the man's sleeve, stopping him. He asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You probably know that he was bullied in school because of his sexual orientation and you accepted him. A lot of people didn't want him in the business or in life because of who he was. You saw pass the flaws he had – like everyone else – and embraced him. Cherish him."

Naruto nodded and went his separate way from the Uchiha and walked toward his room again. He saw Sakura in the halls since she was an ER nurse. He wanted to smile at his classmate but didn't. She still hated him for going out with Sasuke years ago.

"Naruto." Her clear voice stopped him and made the blond look back at the pink haired young woman. She didn't really like him because of what happened in the past but she was told and taught that the past didn't rule you. The future and your actions do.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked, staring into the crystal clear verde eyes that he thought were beautiful.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Itachi. I've been his attending nurse since he came into the ICU so he's in good hands. Oh . . . one more thing I've been wanting to say since we graduated. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch when we were friends. When I found out about you and Sasuke." She apologized with a bow, holding the clipboard she had close to her body.

"Sakura-chan . . . it happens. Love makes us do stupid things in our lives so that wasn't any different." Naruto accepted with a smile.

"Another thing before I go back to give these to the receptionist. I really thought you guys were a good couple back then but was too jealous to say anything. I really was stupid for trying to put love first instead of our friendship." She said, rushing over and hugging the sore teen.

"Um-um Sakura-chan. You're hurting me." Naruto gasped.

The green-eyed teen apologized with a bow after letting him go and went off to turn the papers in.

Naruto smiled and went into his room where he saw Hidan and a few others gathered in, looking at the newborn that he carried. They heard about what happened to Itachi because it was all over the news. That night he found out that Madara committed suicide instead of going back to jail. Sitting down on the bed and tossing his legs onto it, he laid his head back.

"So how is he?" Deidara asked as he wiggled a finger at the giggling infant but stared at the blond that was his student.

"Still the same. Still has a machine helping him breathe and fluids. I hate seeing him like that." Naruto felt pressure come into his eyes that told him of tears but blinked them away. "Found out that Sakura is his attending nurse for now."

"Haruno, Sakura?" Kisame questioned with eyebrows pushed together.

The spiked haired blond nodded, taking hold of his son that Zetsu gave him. His mother has been giving him parenting tips along with his father. Sasuke and Maiko have been too, which is a big help in his part since he didn't take any parenting classes.

"I'm surprised that she took that occupation myself but she always said when we did hang out that she enjoyed helping people." Naruto blurted out as he felt his finger be sucked on by his son. Looking down at his two color-eyed son, he smiled down at him.

"How's Sasuke and them doing?" Gaara asked as he got up from where he sat. Hinata was busy working with her cousin at the family bakery. At least she enjoyed it.

"Fine. Teme and Maiko have been giving me tips since I'm a new parent and they had experience compared to me and Ita." Naruto replied, closing his eyes. Feeling his son leave his arms, he opened his eyes to see the auburn haired teen holding him.

"Get some sleep Uzumaki."

"I'm not an Uzumaki any more." Naruto protested.

"You're still gonna be an Uzumaki to me. Also I'm use to calling you that." Gaara insisted as he watched the blond he went through school with close his eyes and sigh. Smirking, he sat back down and held the dirty blond infant close to him. Looking down, he stared at the infant that was staring at him. "Uchiha, you better pull through."

When Naruto woke up again, Sadao was crying because of something. Reaching over, he took hold of his son and patted his diaper. He needed a change which Naruto took care of, tossing the soiled one into the trash. Getting up and bouncing his Uchiha son lightly, he went around the hospital and stared into the room where his husband was.

Sakura was checking his vitals and making notes on her clipboard. She looked up with a surprised face and smiled at him. Waving, she turned her attention back to her work and continued what she was doing.

Naruto smiled at her and continued to bounce their son to keep him from crying. "Sadao, you want to know something little guy. We need to get out of here but I don't want to leave your father here."

The door closed behind Sakura as she sighed. Seeing the blond bounce the infant in his arms, she strolled over to him and smiled at the child. "Just so you know there's a little improvement on his condition. He's trying to breathe on his own even with the machine. It's a good sign."

Naruto beamed at the uplifting news and went on bouncing his son. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

She nodded and went back to checking the other patients she was assigned to. Putting the papers that were Itachi's back in the file, she grabbed a few others and went on her way.

Naruto wanted to jump for joy but couldn't with the little bundle in his arms. Staring into the sapphire and ebony eyes, he whispered, "Your dad's getting better. He'll see you some more when he wakes up."

Now all he could do was wait for the Uchiha he cherished deeply to wake up but he wasn't sure when that was going to be.

**I thought Gaara needed to be put back in along with Hinata even though she wasn't really there. Also Sakura. Please review. OH! I forgot to mention, two more chapters until this fanfic is finished!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Everything is Fine

Itachi wanted to gag with what was shoved down his throat. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable for the Uchiha to the point he wanted to open his heavy eyes to see where he was. He heard people talking but he wasn't sure what was going on.

Pain in his chest made him want to grunt but with what was in his mouth and throat made it impossible. He remembered everything as if it just happened a minute ago. His uncle – estranged to add to that – attacked him the day after his son's birth. He remembered his brother's voice and the sound of footsteps running away from him.

He wanted to find Naruto and see how he and Sadao were doing.

Naruto sat in the chair next to the bed where Itachi was laying in, Sadao in his arms. Sasuke and others were in the room with him but it didn't really bother. Itachi's condition hasn't really changed that much besides him getting the breathing tube out. It was a good sign to him.

It's been a few days since he and Sadao had been released from the hospital with Shizune doing a final checkup, seeing that the blond was healing up nicely. So now he was sitting in the chair, watching and waiting for his lover to wake up.

"Naruto why don't you go home?" Maiko suggested as she looked at the blond.

He shook his head, keeping his gaze on his Uchiha. "No. I rather stay here and be by Itachi's side."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She thought Sasuke was stubborn about a lot of things but Naruto made her rethink that. Bouncing Mikoto in her arms, she leaned against her own Uchiha and stared at Itachi. She had to give Naruto a pat on the back for being so faithful to Itachi when he needed it.

Naruto perked up a little when he saw movement from the father of his child but that was it. At least he was moving around and trying to get comfortable in the bed he was given.

"Anything new?" Sakura asked Naruto and everyone else as she walked in. Stopping, she started to record the stats on the Uchiha and looked at everyone. She smiled at her former teachers and friends and went back to work.

"Nope. He moved a hair but that's just about it." Sasuke answered for his friend as he saw the azure eyes close with anxiety. Everyone was anxious for Itachi to wake up and he knew how his friend was feeling.

Sakura nodded to everyone and left the room to report the results and slip the paper into his file. She hoped that he would wake up soon so he wouldn't miss any more of his son.

Itachi tried to move his hand but it felt heavy to him. Maybe it was all the painkillers they were giving him that's causing this feeling. He didn't feel anything of the hole his uncle made. That was good to him. He even noticed that the thing he had down his throat was gone which made him smile inwardly.

Now just open my eyes, he thought with him struggling to do that. Tossing his head, he laid it on its side even though he knew he couldn't do anything with his body. It would send off alarms to everyone and the nurses would try to make him lay on his back.

Taking a breath, he tried again to open his eyes with some result. His eyelids flutter with them closing quickly because of the sunlight. At least it had to be the sunlight unless it was the artificial lighting that was in the room. Trying to open them again, everything blurred before clearing away with a few blinks.

Looking around, the Uchiha saw everyone staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked with it coming out as a croak, "why are you guys staring?"

"Itachi!" Naruto cried, handing Sadao over to someone and glomped the Uchiha that was bedridden. Hugging him tightly, he cried on his chest, feeling his husband's arms wrap around him.

"Naruto, what's wrong? I'm fine now." Itachi croaked with a smile.

Looking up into the ebony eyes, he continued to cry and hug him tightly. "You don't know how much you had us worried. You've been out for six days."

It didn't seem like six days to him but then again time flies when you're asleep. Looking over at his brother who was holding his nephew, he saw something in his eyes that made him ask. "So what happened to Madara after he stabbed me?"

"I chased him. We were on the roof and he climbed the fence that was up there and jumped. He decided to go out by killing himself instead of going back to prison." Sasuke answered as he bounced his kin in his arms. Looking down at the child then back at his brother, he let his own tears fall over. "All I can tell is that you had us scared as hell. Don't ever do that again."

Itachi apologized with a bow of his head when the door to the room slammed open. Looking over, he stared at the pinked haired young woman who started to check him over. It had to be his nurse.

"So how are you feeling Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked, checking his pulse and writing down what it was.

"Fine right now." He answered, looking down at his chest the best he could. It had to be nice looking when the wrappings come off.

"You'll be with us for a few more days so we can monitor you. You had it pretty close I say so myself. If he aimed any higher, he would have gotten your lung instead of nicking it like he did." Sakura explained as she finished writing down the results. At least he pulled through.

Once she was gone, Naruto grabbed a hold of their son and put him in Itachi's arm. He smiled at his husband and son as they stared at each other before Sadao burst out crying.

"Hey." Itachi croaked, bouncing his son. "Don't even try doing that. I'm your father goofy."

Naruto sat on the side of the bed, hugging his lover as he held their son. Looking at his family and friends, he smiled. "Thank you guys."

They nodded.

"You want to know something. You owe me." Deidara hissed as he glared at the bedridden Uchiha.

"Why do I owe you?" Itachi asked, looking up from his dirty blond haired son to his friend.

"I've had to call in and say I'm not going to be there. Same as Kisame and a few others. You're lucky that we care for your sorry ass hm." Deidara growled before smiling at his friend. "But at least you're all right now man. That's all that counts."

Everyone nodded and started out of the room.

Naruto looked at his son and husband before pressing his lips gently against the pale ones of his Uchiha lover.

**One more chapter to go. It's the epilogue so I hope you review!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Freedom

_Five Years Later . . ._

"Oka-san!" A girl hollered before running from her cousin. Keeping an eye on the younger person, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into her father's leg. Falling to the ground, she looked up at him with her five-year-old cousin running into her.

"Why you stop?" He asked then looked up. "Sasuke-oji!"

Sasuke smirked at his nephew, picking up and putting his daughter on her feet. "Let's go. Time for lunch you two."

Sadao cheered and grabbed a hold of his uncle's hand with a smile. Mikoto latched onto the other hand and followed her father to where her uncles and mother were sitting at. Once he was close enough, Sadao let go and glomped his father who carried him for nine months.

"I'm hungry oto-san." Sadao complained as he looked up at the blond.

Naruto smiled and held up a dish that had a sandwich and other items on it that Sadao could eat. Turns out that his son got his stomach but wasn't very fond of vegetables unlike Mikoto was – who was crazy about them. Handing the plate to his son, he watched him sit down between him and Itachi.

Mikoto sat on her mother's lap, taking her plate and started to eat the sandwich they prepared for her. Looking up while chewing the bite she had, she blinked at the clouds. "That one looks like an elephant."

Everyone else looked up as she pointed to the cloud she mentioned.

"It does!" Sadao squeaked. "That one looks like a . . . a dog?"

Itachi laughed before taking a bite of the macaroni salad that Maiko prepared for the trip. It was the company picnic which was one of the ideas that Sasuke and he came up with while he was bedridden at home. So here he was in a park with his employees and their families.

"Hey Ita. I've been thinking lately. How about we try for another kid?" Naruto brought up as he set his plate down and flicked a lady bug off the container of salad he brought.

Itachi blinked repeatedly as everyone else was silent. Letting go of his plate and setting it on the ground, he scooted around Sadao and hugged his blond husband tightly. "That's a great idea! How about tonight after Sadao goes to bed?"

Naruto blushed at the devilish thoughts that were going through Itachi's mind. "You know he has that tendency of getting up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare."

Itachi shrugged and looked at his brother and sister-in-law. A grin came onto his face as he thought of the perfect escape plan. "Hey otouto-san would you like to babysit tonight?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother and went on eating his food. Looking at him some more, he answered, "no. Not really. I have a life of my own you know."

"But he's your nephew!" Itachi whined.

"All your doing is dumping your own son on us because you wanted to get freaky in the sheets. I refuse that. There'll have to be a good reason for us to take him off your hands for a night or day." Sasuke said with a full mouth, earning an elbow to his ribs from his wife.

"Sasuke quit being a jerk. If they can, that'll mean Sadao will have a sibling and . . ." Maiko trailed off, looking for what else to say.

"Oto-san." Mikoto said, looking up at her father.

"Hm?" He asked, returning the stare to his only child.

"I want a brother." She blurted out, causing her father's head to fall and bow at the words.

"Fine nii-san. We'll take him off your hands but only tonight. The rest of the time it's either Dobe's parents." Sasuke agreed then pointed a finger at his brother.

Smiling, Itachi nodded and went on eating. At least Kushina and Minato love it when they bring over Sadao, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"So how's everything going?" Shisui and Izuna asked as they stopped by.

"Shisui-oji!" Sadao called and latched onto his blood relation that wasn't really his uncle.

Ruffling the dirty blond hair, he put the kid back so he could eat.

"Fine. How about you guys?" Itachi asked, looking up at his friend and uncle.

"Same here. It's a great success. We need to do this again next year." Izuna said with a pat on the back for his relative before leaving.

Shisui smiled at them and left also so he could be with his family.

"I'm full oka-san." Mikoto said, holding up her plate to her mother, showing that she tried to eat most of her food.

Maiko smiled at her only child and took the plate. Picking her up, she let her sit on the blanket they set out to sit on.

"So what else do you guys have planned?" Naruto asked with his gaze switching between Sasuke and Itachi.

"There's a water balloon toss. The one that doesn't bust it is the winner. Then there's the dunk tank where you can choose to dunk me, or any of the other board members." Itachi said as he set his empty plate down. Even though it's been a few years since he was stabbed by his uncle, it seemed like he's still reliving it at times with the cold weather. The doctor said it was normal to get aches in broken bones, and stuff like that.

"So what's for dessert?" Maiko inquired as she opened the basket and pulled out a carrot cake that she and Naruto worked on together. Smiling, she set it down and knew that Mikoto would want a piece of it. Cutting a small piece, she handed the small plate to her daughter while Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm still convinced that my child got switched by accident. I'm not a fan of sweets but she's eating it." Sasuke said to himself which earned him another elbow to the ribs. "Will you quit doing that? That hurts you know?"

"I know. That's why I'm going to still do it until you quit saying that about our daughter. Just because you don't like sweets doesn't mean that she doesn't have too."

Slouching, Sasuke watched everyone else have a piece of cake while he gnawed on his plastic fork that he used. He just didn't like sweets like everyone else.

"So besides that, what are we doing today?" Maiko asked, looking at the sky again with a smile.

"I'm not sure. Enjoy our families' company." Itachi suggested with a shrug, feeling Naruto lean on him.

"I like that idea Ita." He whispered before taking the piece of cake that was on Itachi's fork and ate it. With it still in his mouth, he kissed his Uchiha gently with a smile.

Itachi returned it, stealing a piece from Naruto while he was occupied. At least he was happy now. He had in-laws that were amazing people with a family he couldn't give up if someone asked him to. He had a company that was prospering, what his father made, and had a life he would keep.

Naruto felt the same as Itachi. And he and his Uchiha lover knew that they had each other to keep the other happy and not dwell in the past.

He also found out that last year Prane and Zenda tied the knot in Maryland since Ohio never adopted the same sex marriage policy like some of the states have. They're also planning on adopting a child soon once they get done remodeling the house.

Hinata and Gaara were expecting their third child – which was a complete surprise to the two since they had twins three years ago – but they were welcoming the child. Everyone else either went off, got married, having kids, and work now but he was happy that his friends were happy.

**So that's it. I hope you liked it. It's a happy ending at least. Oh, I need to thank you guys for sticking with me through this. It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic that's this long chapter wise. *Bows in gratitude* If you have any ideas for oneshots or chapter fanfics that you would like me to do, please send them my way. I don't really mind doing crack pairings. Also when I typed this up on 12/30/11 which was last year, I didn't know if Maryland had adopted the same sex marriage. Luckily they did before I posted this final chapter. Now I wonder about Ohio.**

**Please review for the final time.**

**Happy - Leona Lewis**

**What's Left of Me - Nick Lachey**

**Beauty from Pain - Superchick**

**Broken - Seether and Amy Lee**

**Everything is Fine - Josh Turner**

**Freedom - Love and Theft**


	57. Chapter 57

Omeke 1

Being bored and just got his stitches out, Itachi decided to bring Naruto with him to their old school to pay everyone a visit with infant Sadao. Luckily, their child was asleep the entire time which seemed like a heaven blessing with them.

Walking through the door with the blue and black-eyed child in Naruto's arm, Shizune perked up at the arrivals and raced into the office that was Tsunade's. They heard her talking about them before she and Naruto's obaa rushed out.

"Naruto shouldn't you be at home?" Tsunade inquired as she stared at her grandson and great grandson.

"Nah, Itachi wanted to come over." Naruto replied, handing over his dirty blond son to his grandmother. He smiled as he watched her grow fond of the infant.

"Okay. Shizune-san please give them passes after they fill out the paper." Tsunade ordered and walked back into her office. Sitting down, she watched her small relative stir a little before falling asleep. She put the pacifier back into the baby's mouth when it fell out.

After filling out the sheet of paper, they received the laminated paper and walked out the room. Naruto smiled at Itachi, chuckling a little.

"Tsunade-san is wrapped around him now." Itachi commented.

"When wasn't she? She was like that in the hospital but you wouldn't know." Naruto said, his voice trailing off a bit.

Itachi slung an arm around his lover's shoulders and continued down the hall. He took in the aroma of the food but it made him grimace. He wasn't fond of school food unless it was their fries. Shrugging, he stopped in front of a door that read his school friend's name with Chemistry under it.

Opening the door, he blinked as a sound of an explosion rang out into the hallway and a plum of smoke escaping.

Naruto jumped away from the door as the smoke alert went off and everyone exited the room. When it was clear, he poked his head around to see his teacher standing there with soot all over his front side.

"Um Deidara-sensei?" Naruto pondered as he walked into the room and poked the shorter blond.

Deidara blinked and jumped. "I want to do that again hm!"

**Just a little thing that's been in my mind for a while now. Lol**


End file.
